


You Might Just Be What I Need

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry overreacts a lot, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidfic, M/M, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Pining, age gap, is that a thing?, job shaming?, minor character death?, pets/animals are characters too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Saw Zayn again today</i></b> </p><p> <i>Figured you would that’s the thing with dot n his daughter being mates</i></p><p>  <i>Runnin into him might become a regular thing now</i></p><p> <i><b>Fuck me</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Just Be What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latenightwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightwhispers/gifts).



> latenightwhispers,  
> believe it or not i seriously considered writing your cancer kids! prompt for some masochistic reason lol but /somebody/ said they wouldn't survive it so I relented and chose kidfic instead which i've been meaning to try my hand at for ages so tysm for this prompt it was /a lot/ of characters to keep track of but once I really began to develop them it became easier & I think i definitely fell in love with Charlie *g*
> 
> A million thank yous could never be enough to L for the beta job and hand holding all throughout and for that one scene that was a tragedy before you touched it up (you know the one) thank you for putting up wih me, you are an angel

Harry groaned as he blindly slapped at the incessant noise of his mobile alarm going off—it was one of those jaunty standard tones that came with the phone and he absolutely hated it, told himself every day he was going to change it but could never be arsed to actually do it.

Besides, he figured that it helped wake him up in the morning—if nothing else, because he was eager to shut it the fuck off to avoid a migraine.

He curses as his hand makes contact with his phone, sending it skittering over the edge of his nightstand, forcing him to chase after it and nearly fall to the floor. He’s hanging precariously off the bed, his mobile mercifully silenced when he hears another familiar noise and turns, a small smile already blooming on his lips when he sees Jacks’ grinning face, head tilted back just enough to show off the little nubs he’s calling teeth these days as he babbles happily to himself from over the crib gate’s edge.

Harry can’t be cross now, not when that’s the first sight he’s greeted with. Wiggling back up onto the bed, he swings his legs over feeling a lot more awake now that he has purpose to be and creeps over to the crib, wriggling his fingers threateningly which only makes the baby laugh louder, bouncing slightly in his crib.

“Top o’ the mornin’ cap’n Jacks, seems yer up and spritely. Ready to take on the day?” He’s of course answered with nothing more than giddy babbling and more than a bit of drool as Jacks’ just hit the worst of his teething stage. Harry can’t help but smile back despite how wiped he still is from last night’s shift. He reaches into the crib to heft the little monster out of it.

He immediately regrets this decision when he gets a whiff of him.

“Oh whew dude, you’re rank, guess we should get that sorted out before anything else, eh?” Again he was met with idle gibber as Jacks reaches up for a fistful of curls, giving them a hearty tug that made Harry yelp as he laid the baby down on his dresser turned makeshift changing table.

Reaching for the baby wipes and a clean nappy, he made cooing noises in an effort to distract the baby knowing he hated this part and true to form, the one year old began to wail the minute his head hit the dresser’s surface, batting at Harry’s hands and trying to roll over for what reason Harry’s not even sure because it’s not like there has anywhere to go.

Making quick work of changing Jacks’ nappy, Harry blows a raspberry into the skin just above Jacks’ belly button sending the baby into hysterical giggles before fastening him up once more and carrying him out of the room, bouncing him on his hip as he went.

The journey to the second bedroom of the flat is a short one as Harry toes the door open taking in the purple walls and princess theme, the girls’ current obsession, speaking of the girls he can’t help but snicker at the sight of Charlotte sleeping with her head at the foot of her bed, her feet tucked under her pillow at the headboard, wondering for the life of him how she’d ended up in that position. He notices that her hair’s a tangled mess across her face and doesn’t relish the battle trying to brush it into something halfway manageable will be later.

Flicking his eyes over to the second bed in the room to see Dot curled up in a ball, her thumb in her mouth while the other hand is clutched around an ancient teddy bear that had belonged to Harry once upon a time.

Deciding the best course of action would be to wake her up so she could head to the bathroom to get started on her morning routine while he struggled to wake her sister, Harry moved over to the second bed, lightly shaking Dot’s small shoulder.

“Dot, love it’s time to get up, you’ve got to get ready for school.” With a twitch of her nose, the little girl’s eyes pop open and she smiles sleepily up at him, raising her arms above her head for a stretch.

At six she was still at the age where she actually enjoyed school and didn’t mind having to get up at the ass crack of dawn in order to go, he spares one final glance to make sure she actually gets up before eyeing the other bed warily because their sister was a whole other story.

“Charlotte…oh Char-lie girl won’t you please wake up so you can eat your brekkies?” Harry sang, mouth hovering somewhere just above her head, unlike his older sister, at just three years old Charlie wasn’t as easily roused.

“Nugh.” She mumbled face still mostly smooshed into the pillow. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Come on sweets its yer favorite.” At this she perks up a bit, rolling over to peek one eye open in interest.

“Waffas?” She asks with as much suspicion as a three year old is capable of.

Harry frowned because they definitely didn’t have enough time for waffles this morning, or any morning during the week for that matter--he made a mental note to make sure they had waffle batter for that weekend—and quirked his mouth to the side regretfully.

“Uh ok yer second favorite then?”

“Eggy bread?” She asked perking up even more, though her eyes were still slightly squinted.

Harry shook his head.

“Negative…was thinkin’ more along the lines of Coco Pops?” He watched as her shoulders noticeably slumped in disappointment.

“I chooz mo’ sweep.” She huffed out, flopping over onto her stomach once more and face planting into her pillow.

Harry snorts loudly. “No can do sport up and at em!” He roared, playfully swatting at her bum.

“Dun wanna ‘Arry!” She whined, blindly batting at him and missing completely. Jacks finds this hilarious and lets out a happy peal that finally has Charlie opening both eyes, pouting.

“Is not punny Jax.” The baby in Harry’s arms squeals again at the mention of his name arms flailing out at his sides and this time Charlie can’t help but join him, no longer resisting when Harry tries to pull the blanket off and get her standing.

He puts Jacks down to play with his toys that are scattered around the room, much like the rest of the flat while he steers Charlie over to her dresser so that she could choose an outfit for the day. It’s a new thing they’re trying out and most days the results are quite comical with her looking like a Shake It Up cast member or summat, all mismatched—clashing colors and patterns that do nothing to complement each other and layers up to the high heavens, but the pleased toothy grin she gives her reflection as she assesses her own work is enough to make Harry hold his tongue.

Once everyone is dressed they gather around the tiny kitchen table that only seats four—well three and a highchair for now—as Harry gets out two bowls and spoons while Dot grabs the box of cereal down from the counter and Charlie fetches the jug of milk out the fridge.

While the girls eat their cereal, he opens a jar of baby food for Jacks.

When he’s done feeding the baby, he leaves him in his chair but gives him a teething toy to play with while he pours some kibble in a bowl and sets it on the floor by the sink for Mr. Sneeze whose been a part of the family since before Dot was born. He doesn’t move so well these days, but he’s still good for a cuddle and would lay down his life for them if it came to it. As it is he shuffles over to the bowl, sparing Harry a grateful look before digging in, Harry gives his head a pet and reminds himself to shoot Liam a text reminding him to take old Sneezer for a walk.

He’s reaching for the bag of dry cat food just as a incessant scratching starts at the living room window and he rolls his eyes as he makes his way over to it, bowl in hand just in time to see three sets of expectant green eyes staring back at him. He makes an indignant noise that’s lost on his feline friends as he slid the window up and gingerly places the bowl down on the fire escape, watching as the cats dig in without so much as a flick of their tail in his direction as thanks.

He shakes his head and wonders, not for the first time, what he was thinking feeding stray animals when he had a hard enough time keeping food in his and the kids’ mouths some days.

“Good morning Posh, mornin’ Becks.” Dot yells from her seat at the table, legs swinging excitedly beneath the table as she waves over towards their visitors, they of course pay her no mind and continue to eat.

“Mor’neen Moonie!!!” Came from beside him and Harry looked down to find Charlie, leaning on the windowsill, scratching behind the all black cat with a simple white crescent on her left hip’s ear and sighed because she was the whole reason they kept coming around in the first place, ever since the first time she’d seen them out there and begged Harry to open a couple cans of tuna for the _cute wittle kitties_ , now they turned up every morning around this time looking for breakfast.

It was hard to resent her for it, though. It wasn’t her fault she had such a big heart and a particular soft spot for animals in fact he couldn’t even count the number of critters she’s tried to bring home over the years, since the time she was old enough to walk. Most of which he’d been able to talk her into releasing thankfully all except for:

“Hey Char did you remember to feed Ribbit?” He asked and by the guilty look she sent up at him he knew the answer was no. Pulling a disapproving face, he nodded towards the kitchen.

“You know where the carrots are, we had a deal if you’re gonna keep him…”

“I havta feed ‘im, I know ‘Arry, I ‘member.” She recited with a roll of her eyes as she all but skipped over to the fridge. He watched her go for a few beats before bidding the cats a good day and closing the window before following her into the girls’ room where a cage sat in the corner with a fluffy grey rabbit twitching his nose at them with interest. Charlie was already talking to him, cooing as she stuck the first of three baby carrots through the cage’s bars.

Harry shook his head remembering the trip into the country to visit with Liam’s parents they’d taken last year. Mrs. Payne had suggested a picnic in the park so the girls wouldn’t be too bored while the adults played catch up, it had sounded like a smashing idea up until Charlie came running over a couple minutes later with a baby bunny cradled in her arms—how she’d managed that will forever be a mystery to him but he hadn’t been able to convince her that the bunny would be much happier out in the wild where he belonged especially not after he finally convinced her to release him, the dumb thing refused to hop away, had formed some kind of bloody attachment to Charlie in the short time they’d known each other and that had basically settled that.

He’d come by the name of Ribbit when Harry asked, the then two year old, Charlotte what sound a bunny made, which had been a trick question because not even Harry knew the answer but she’d surprised them all by ribbiting like a frog without hesitation.

Harry and Dot had laughed so hard that they decided no other name would do.

“Alright girls get yer shoes on, Dot don’t forget your jacket and Jacks, well buddy you just stay just as you are because you are per-fect.” Jackson blew a spit bubble at him in reply.

***

Twenty minutes later, they’re out the door, making a quick pit stop to the old widow at the end of the hall’s apartment to drop Jacks and Charlie off.

Mrs. Nelson was a sweet woman in her late 60’s who had six children all grown with children of their own, giving her fourteen grandchildren total. In her youth, she’d run a daycare center and has basically always surrounded herself with the sound of children’s laughter, so when she retired a few year ago, she found herself going mad from all the quiet. It was such a relief when the Styles’ boy and his brood of lovely children moved in, bringing so much life to the third floor.

She’d offered her services to him, for free of course seeing how Harry, who was still only a boy really himself struggled to make ends meet. He’d been so grateful and of course tried to force a few dollars into her hand but she firmly refused it, after all she was already getting something out of their arrangement the return of laughter into her life and the opportunity to teach again—her and Charlie were currently working on learning numbers.

Harry hands Jacks over to Mrs. Nelson and plants a quick kiss on his head before hugging and kissing Charlie goodbye and with a final wave, he and Dot are on their way to the school bus stop.

They _just_ make it in time before the yellow bus, already rocking slightly with rowdy children filled with much too much energy for six in the morning, takes off and the harried bus driver shoots him a withering glare that’s become almost routine at this point since Harry is almost always this shy of having to take Dot to school by public tran. She greets Dot with a smile, however, and flicks her wrist in a semblance of a wave at Harry before pulling the doors shut on his dimpled grin and setting off down the street.

Harry stands there watching the bus disappear down the road before realizing he’d better get a move on himself if hopes to make it to work even remotely close to on time.

***

“Styles look alive!” Harry jolts awake to the obnoxious cackle of his best mate and co-worker.

Blinking dewy eyes that dart around frantically for a moment trying to categorize his surroundings and in an effort to find his bearings—took in the shelves stocked with linen, pillows and the like and remembered that he’d been designated to the bedding area of the department store, a fatal error on Paul’s part, naturally.

He’d been in the process of switching out the bedding on the bed display when he decided to rest his head and eyes only for a few seconds and must’ve fallen to sleep instead, not that he would ever dare admit this fact.

“M’not sleep, Niall.” He promised, as he slowly uncurled himself from the pillow he hadn’t even finished dressing with a pillowcase.

“Sure, sure and Liam is actually a spelling aficionado, he just adds typos to his texts and whatnot to keep us off his trail…mate, I’ve been standing here watching you for a good five minutes—who knows how long you’ve actually been kipping, how many customers have witnessed you drooling on the merchandise and probably snapping pictures for their Instagram.”

“I do not drool.” Harry whined causing the blonde to roll his eyes and laugh.

“Mmhm, yer just lucky Higgins hasn’t come round to catch ya.” Harry hummed, still rubbing at his eyes in effort to wake back up.

“You off then?” He finally asks, eyeing the blonde’s backpack and noting that he’d changed out of his work shirt into a fitted white one with the word poison printed upside down across the chest. Niall shrugged.

“S’Thursday, got my PM classes, just didn’t want to leave you to get fired for sleeping on the job.” Harry nodded.

“Right I knew that, well better be off then. And we both know Paul would never fire me, he loves me too much.” He finished, shooting Niall his infamous frog face. His only response was for Niall to throw his head back and laugh as the blonde set off towards the store’s exits.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling accomplished at getting a laugh out of his friend despite it not being all that hard to do, Niall laughed at just about anything but he still felt something inflate inside him, something full and fluttery, reminiscent of the days of uni when he’d been so dumb in love with the blonde it was pathetic. He glances at a nearby wall clock and realizes that he doesn’t have long before he was free to leave himself.

With a heavy sigh, he stands and goes to work finishing making up the bed display.

***

Harry gets off not an hour later to relieve Mrs. Nelson of the runts and sets off for Dot’s school. The school bus used to drop her off at home but after one too many instances where no one had been there to receive her, he’d been advised to put her in the school’s after hours tutoring program and while she didn’t need tutoring just yet, she was just as happy to spend the extra hour drawing or working on her reading until Harry eventually turned up for her.

***

Once home, he sets Jacks down in his pack ‘n play with a few of his favorite toys and the Disney Junior channel on in the background, he rarely pays it any mind still too young to really focus on the telly, but every now and then a sound or particularly bright shock of color or movement with catch his eyes, making him clap his hands together and hum.

He sets the girls up at the table while he gets started on dinner. Dot with her homework and Charlie with her ‘assignment’ that Mrs. Nelson had given her to draw a picture and hide the numbers 1-5 somewhere in it. She was taking it very seriously, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she struggled to write the number three hiding in the leaves of a tree with only two humps and not four.

Admittedly, they didn’t really have much in their pantry to work with, aside from a shelf full of jars of baby food for Jacks. The rest of them surviving mostly on leftovers from casseroles made by Mrs. Nelson who always claimed to have made too much for her alone. Harry honestly owed that woman so much for taking them into her life and acting like a sort of surrogate mother for Harry.

Tonight though, he’d decided to make a quick meal of hot dogs and beans with a side of peas, mindful of the time knowing that his time with the kids was very limited before he’d have to start his shift at The Burger Barn.

“So Dot how was school today?” He asked around a bite of beans, watching as she made quick work of chewing before replying, displaying better manners than him.

“Fine, we played red light green light 1,2,3 during recess and I came in second three times out of the whole class!” Charlie’s eyes widened at this, clearly impressed but much more interested in shoveling peas into her gob than commenting, so it was up to Harry to shoot Dot a thumb up and a cheer:

“Second? That’s great love.” The six year old nodded, shrugging like it was no big deal, though the pleased smile on her lips said otherwise.

“Yeah I know and in art session we’re drawing our two favorite animals but scrambled up to make a new animal and I chose to draw an elephant with tiger stripes, whiskers and ears it’s sooo cute.” Harry pulled an impressed face, tearing up another half of hot dog into itty-bitty pieces for Jacks.

“What’re you gonna call it then?” Dot’s mouth screwed up for a moment as she looked up to the ceiling to think then finally let out a laugh blurting:

“Telephant?” Harry and Charlie let out chuckles of their own.

“Sounds good to me.” He said at the same time that Charlie repeated “Tillypant” With a giggle.

“Tanks, Keira chose to mix a Giraffe with a Panda bear.” Harry’s perked up at the mention of this elusive Keira, who seemed to have a starring roll in every single one of Dot’s stories since the beginning of the school year, a month and a half ago.

“Oh yeah? You mention this Keira a lot lately, is she yer best mate then?” Dot shrugged again, poking a piece of cut up frankfurter with her fork and swiping it through the dollop of ketchup on her plate before answering.

“I reckon so, she’s got the big 120 box of crayons and always lets me use the colors I don’t have in my 24 box, and sometimes during hide and seek, she will pretend she didn’t see me if she knows I _really_ don’t want to be the seeker. She’s aces really.”

“Well that’s nice of her, definitely best mate behavior if you ask me.”

“Yep.” She agreed, popping the p as she seemed to lose interest in the conversation in favor of eating, so Harry let the subject drop and turned to tickle Jackson under his chin, his face covered in bean sauce.

“What about you Charlie? Get up to any trouble?”

For such a little girl, the indignant huff she let out was huge as she scrunched her face up at him looking more like an angry kitten than anything else.

“No! Of coss not, I is a angel Miss Nelson said!” Harry knew this wasn’t true. While Charlie wasn’t a complete menace, she did like to test people and pushing boundaries was her favorite pastime. She’d gotten better since growing out of her terrible twos stage, during which she was more than a handful, empting Harry to insist that he enroll her into a proper daycare to give Mrs. Nelson a reprieve but the kind woman was a trooper and had rode it out with Harry and the rest of them, and now, Charlie and her were thick as thieves.

“Well, what did you do then?” Charlie set her fork down on the table and brought her hands up to talk, because it was allabout theatrics with her.

“I learned to cown all the way up to twenny!” Harry purposely widened his eyes to show how impressed he was.

“No way, all the way up to _twenty?_ But it was just yesterday that you could only count to ten!”

“Nuh uh, I could cown to eleventy yesday.” She corrected with a haughty sniff that was beyond her years.

“Eleventy?” Dot repeated with a tiny snicker.

Charlie ignored it though, instead focusing on the question and nodded gravely.

“Uh huh, comes affer ten.” She informed her sister matter-of-factly.

Dot and Harry shared a look across the table before busting out laughing, making Charlie growl at them and cross her arms over her chest, but Harry knew she wasn’t really mad and that it wouldn’t be long before she gave in and joined them.

***

With their teeth brushed and dressed in their pajamas, Harry sets the girls up on the couch with an episode of _My Little Pony_ while he goes to give Jacks a quick bath. When he’s done and gotten the baby into a fresh nappy and sleep onesie, he comes back out just in time to hear three consecutive knocks on the door before the knob turns and Liam pokes his head into the apartment with that crinkle-eyed smile of his, using the key Harry gave him and Niall ages ago.

God, Harry doesn’t even want to think how he could’ve raised three kids under he age of seven for coming up on a year now without his two best mates

***

_He’d met them back when he was in university. Not yet decided on a major, he’d just sort of picked his courses willy-nilly and ended up in an art history course where he’d first laid eyes on the blonde Irish bloke who always had his hand up with an opinion, even when it was so clearly off mark. Harry had always appreciated how comfortable Niall had been speaking his mind; not even caring if he were wrong just shrugged and thanked whoever corrected him for letting him know._

_It didn’t hurt that Niall was bloody fit with his lean build, fetching blue eyes and infectious smile—and then there was his laugh, the way his entire being lit up when he laughed, throwing everything he had into it and it was near impossible not to join him or at the very least be lifted by it._

_Harry wasn’t really shy by any means but he’d never had the guts to approach the blonde despite Niall’s open, disarming demeanor and all the stories he’d heard in passing about the many ways the blonde has gone out of his way to help someone, how Niall had never truly met a stranger in all his life._

_Then one night Harry’s roommate dragged him out to an off campus house party and even though Harry had two papers he ought to be working on, he’d caved and even put a little effort into his appearance for once, hanging up his baggy joggers and oversized Jack Wills hoodie in favor of black skinny jeans and a half buttoned plaid shirt in hopes of maybe having his first college hook up._

_Upon arrival his roommate had abandoned him at the door much to his dismay leaving Harry to find his own way to the kitchen for a drink because if was going to have to brave a party full of strangers by himself, a little liquid courage would be necessary. With drink in hand, he ventures out to the main space where the music was pumping and people milled about laughing and chatting or dancing comically off beat._

_He spotted a few familiar faces from his classes but none that he felt confident enough to approach and try to strike up a conversation with, so he continued in search of a piece of wall he could hold up until either his roommate came and found him or he’d been at the party long enough to be socially acceptable, whichever came first. He finds the perfect spot right between the dining area and living room, he’s got a perfect view of all the_ _things going on around him when there’s suddenly a roar from a group crowded around the dining table,_ _where it looks like a heated game of beer pong has just ended and his breath caught when he spied the familiar shock of blonde_ _at the head_ _of the table, arms up victoriously having sunk the winning ball._

_While the losers restacked for the next game, Niall’s partner a short bloke named Josh, patted him on the shoulder once then wandered off into the fray, leaving Niall looking around for a replacement until his eyes land on Harry, his curly hair standing out amongst the group of partiers._

_Harry tries to shrink then, wishing he could just sink into the wall and disappear as Niall’s smile widens, and to Harry’s horror, he makes his way over to him._

_“Hey, Harry, right...Styles?” Harry starts, surprised that Niall knew his name._

_“Erm yeah? I mean, yes.” He stuttered still in shock but the blonde didn’t seem to notice as he continued to smile at him._

_“You know yer way around a pong table?” He asked, pitching his thumb over to the table in question._

_“Uh, I know how the game is played, yes. Am I very good? Not even remotely.” This caused Niall to throw his head back hooting with laughter; it isn’t until he’s calmed himself again that he says._

_“Oi get a load of you not even remotely,” He repeated in a pretty decent impression of Harry’s voice. “Come on then, need a partner now that Devine’s fucked off and left me.” He says already turning towards the game, not even waiting for his response._

_Harry hesitates, thinks about pointing out the many other party-goers, who would no doubt be a much better partner_ _, and wants to_ _warn him that he wasn’t just taking the mick—that he was honest to god rubbish at all things sport. But a more compelling, selfish part of him was relishing the fact that Niall knew who he_ _was, and_ _had chosen him to partner up with over everyone else. A part that was anxious to be close to the Irishman and perhaps get to know him finally after weeks of staring at him from across the lecture hall._

_“Yeah alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Niall’s only response is to snort as he holds Harry’s eye and effortlessly flicks the first ball into a cup._

_It turns out Harry was only really there as a sort of prop as Niall went on to cream the competition with very little help needed from him. He still managed to be the one to make the winning shot, which earns him a raucous cheer from the spectators and sends Niall three feet in the air as he does some kind of kung-fu split in midair before turning to Harry, gripping the side of his face before darting in to smack a dry kiss on his lips that sends the taller boy reeling._

_Harry’s heart thumps loudly in his chest and everything suddenly sounds far away as he watched Niall back up to accept high fives from several different people. Harry couldn’t believe what just happened had happened and almost thought about pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t another one of his ridiculously detailed dreams._

_You see while he wasn’t very flamboyant person, didn’t go around dressed in head to toe rainbows and assless chaps like some sort of stereotype, he’s also never made his sexuality a secret—being an active member of the LGBT alliance and participating in various gay rights and pro feminism rallies across campus, so if Niall knew anything about him, he had to know he was into men and yet he’d still kissed him, making a balloon of hope bloom inside his chest at the thought that his ill-fated crush might not been entirely ill-fated after all._

_Before he can get hung up on this fact, he’s engulfed in back pats and offers to get him another drink and for the first time, he feels powerful—like he might actually be somebody on campus, it’s an addictive feeling that he never wants to come down from._

_But of course, he has to come down and that downer comes in the form of him walking in on Niall hooking up with this girl from a nearby sorority, Barbara something or other._

_Harry tries not to get caught up on that small fact though, which isn’t hard when from that day on him and Niall develop a genuine friendship. They sit together in class and Niall sometimes consults with Harry before raising his hand because, apparently, he did care a little bit about coming off as a wanker in class._

_Not long after the party, Niall introduces Harry to his best friend and flat mate Liam who is even more of a recluse than Harry. He’s all about his studies and rarely attends parties unless the blonde hits him with the puppy eyes—Niall, knowing the power he holds, tries not to use them too often, only when he feels like Liam could really use a break, an excuse to get out of his head. Harry didn’t really see it at first how the two of them could even get along being polar opposites, and then felt bad about thinking that because Liam really was lovely._

_But he’s still confused about Niall’s sexuality, because Niall is a very affectionate person by nature and can often be found cuddling up to both blokes and birds. He’s handsy and doesn’t seem to know the meaning of personal space but Harry’s only really ever seen him hook up with Barbara that one time, so he decides to invite Niall to the upcoming LGBT meeting in hopes of finding out once and for all so he wordlessly hands Niall a flier in passing one day and Niall looks at it and shrugs, muttering a thanks mate under his breath._

_Harry doesn’t really expect Niall to show so he’s surprised when the blonde’s already there sitting in a corner when he arrives. He’s got Barbara at his side and the two of them are talking quietly, heads bent close and not for the first time, Harry feels a pang of jealousy slice through him at the sight of them. He’s contemplating taking a seat furthest from where the couple sat when Niall suddenly looks up and grin, waving him over. Harry sighs but makes his way over, taking the empty seat on Niall’s right._

_“Hey, so you made it.”_

_“Course why wouldn’t I? Hope you don’t mind but I brought Barbara along, we’d already had a date night planned when you hit me with the flier, but she was cool with the sudden change of plans, turns out she likes me or something, just being out with me is enough. Is she mad or what?”_

_“So wait, you’re straight then?” Harry finally blurts out then bites his lip immediately after, embarrassed. Niall looks caught off guard for a second before both him and Barbara let out twin barks of laughter._

_“Yeah man, completely.” He manages between chortles and Harry nods._

_“Then what’re you even doing here?” The laughter comes to a halt then as Niall fixes the taller boy with a stern look as if he were daft before simply shrugging._

_“S-showing support? I’m all about equality for all.”_

_“Oh. Um so you don’t have a problem with me being gay then, do you?” Again Niall makes a face as if he thought Harry was a bit touched in the head and he was just now noticing but only shook his head slowly and said._

_“No, why would I? Besides me best mate is gay so…”_

_“Wait Liam is…”_

_“Yep and here he is now so maybe you should quit catching flies in that gob of yours and say hi.” Niall teased, already up and out of his seat to meet Liam halfway with a hug. Harry stood, still shocked at this new information, as Barbara gently patted his hand in sympathy._

Harry can’t say getting over his crush on the blonde has been easy coming, Niall never got any less attractive and certainly wasn’t less wonderful the more he got to know him, but his feelings had definitely muted a bit over time helped by the many dates he’d gone on with top blokes he’d met through LGBT or just in the campus café and the fact that Niall and Barbara had gotten quite serious by the time Harry had gotten _the call_.

Harry moved over to a chair, Jacks still in his arms as he thought about the day everything changed, the day he went from a carefree eighteen year old uni student to the legal guardian of three children, not trusting his legs not to give out on him at any given moment.

***.

_He’d been drunk off his arse that night, stumbling his way back to the dorms with his arm thrown around not Niall’s but Liam’s neck, who was stone cold sober as usual and playing superhero by making sure Harry made it back to his in one piece, even if the trip took him in the complete opposite direction of his and Niall’s flat and would lengthen his own journey home by nearly an hour if he walked briskly._

_He was sing-slurring the wrong lyrics to a Bowie song when his mobile buzzed at his hip and he stopped walking to answer it, not recognizing the number but thumbing the answer button anyway, a sloppy grin on his face as he brought the phone up to his ear and chirped out a greeting._

_Liam rolled his eyes but humored his pissed mate by stopping along with him, watching as Harry’s smile slowly vanished until all color drained from his face and he sort of began to sway where he stood but not like before, not because of drink. No this time he looked like he might collapse where he stood at any moment and quickly rushed to his side just in time to catch the taller boy as his knees did in fact buckle from under him._

_“A-ar-are you sure there were no—that they’re gone?” Liam’s eyebrows furrow as he listens to the one side of the conversation and feels Harry’s body begin to tremble in his arms as he nods mutely, his throat beginning to work around a sudden lump and Liam thinks he’s going to be sick and prepares for it._

_“Yes, I can be there tomorrow…first train out or maybe I can find someone to drive me but I’ll be there.” He promises, eyes darting around the street, unable to focus as he nods at something the person on the other end says and takes in a shuddery breath as he whispers his goodbye._

_The minute the call ends, the phone drops from nerveless fingers, though luckily, it lands in his lap. He meets Liam’s eyes for only a second before he’s turning to his other side and throwing up right there on the concrete. Liam rubs his back, tries to talk him through it until he realizes Harry is no longer retching but sobbing, body wracking with emotion as tears leak from him eyes, snot and sick drying on his face. He looks disgusting but Liam knows there’s something there that he’s unaware of, whatever that person had said really messed him up._

_“They’re gone Liam.” He keeps choking out over and over as he rocks himself back and forth without realizing and Liam doesn’t have the first clue who ‘they’ were but his heart breaks a little anyway, if nothing else but for the way Harry’s voice cracks as he says it and his broken demeanor._

_Hours later, Liam finally gets Harry back to his room and because his dorm mate is out of town, Liam texts Niall that he’s staying the night with Haz and after helping the younger lad clean himself up, he tucks him into his bed and climbs in to spoon him from behind and hold him until he finally cries himself to sleep._

_In the morning, Harry tells him that the call he’d gotten was from the Holmes Chapel medical examiner as they sit and wait for Niall to bring the car around, his two mates insisting on driving home, knowing money is almost always tight with Harry._

_Liam’s breath had caught at that knowing nothing good could come from a call like that and prepares for the worst. Harry who has started crying again, tells him between sobs that his mum and step dad, who had been on a late honeymoon to the Seychelles when the engine of their plane stalled on the flight home, there were no survivors._

_“Fuck Haz I’m…” And Harry flinches, almost wants to laugh because Liam never swears and Harry’s sort of made a hobby out of trying to get him to curse with very little success but now that he’s actually done it, he can’t even appreciate the monumental feat for what it is because of the circumstances they’ve been said under._

_“Yeah fuck is right, I still can’t believe it, I mean I’m acting like I do, crying and the pain in my chest it’s—I can’t breathe, Lee. But I still sort of don’t believe it like I’m going to show up in Cheshire and some cruel person with a camera will pop up and tell me I’ve been had. God, I want that to be the case more than anything.”_

_“Me too but you know it’s not right? I am so sorry but the medical officials don’t usually have that sick of a sense of humor.” Harry nodded, sniffling loudly._

_“I know—I just—I’ve got younger siblings.”_

_“What?” Liam said, head shooting up in alarm. Harry nodded again sadly._

_“Three of ‘em all under seven…mum and Robin had wanted more kids and yeah, the gap between us is a bit much but they’re the most precious lot you’ll ever meet. Two girls and a boy—Jesus, baby Jackson’s not even a year yet and now he’s lost—” He cut himself off with a sob._

_“Hey, hey don’t” Liam soothed, pulling him close._

_“What’s to become of them, Lee? They’re just innocents in all this.”_

_“I’m sure we’ll figure something out, they’ll be alright this whole mess—none of it is alright but those kids they_ will _be. I promise you.”_

_Niall arrives shortly after, and Liam drives while Niall holds Harry in the back seat and catches the blonde up on what’s happened. Niall’s never met the Twists but he starts crying right along with Harry anyway and the sight makes Liam’s throat close up because it’s just like Niall to feel so personally afflicted by something that’s happened to a close mate. His heart was just too big for it’s own good sometimes._

_Everything moves in slow motion after that, he gets to the coroner’s office and has to id the bodies of his deceased parents, which is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life and thank god they’d let Niall come in to hold him up or else he’d surely have collapsed. Afterwards he has to meet with several different people regarding the family estate and of course the future of the children’s well being._

_He’s shocked to find that his mum and Robin had named him legal guardian of the kids should anything happen to them. It made sense with both their parents getting up there in age and their siblings already with children of their own, but at just eighteen, he was expected to just drop everything and care for these children? It was more than a bit overwhelming._

_“Now we understand this is a lot to take in and certainly a lot to take on should you choose.” The lovely woman with sleek black hair and a calming smile informed him, spreading a bunch of papers out in front of him that might as well be written in Chinese for all they made sense to him._

_“Choose?” He asked, distracted but trying his best to keep up with what she was saying._

_“Well, of course you don’t have to accept this responsibility you could always opt out and your brother and sisters would be put into child protective custody and then become wards of the state until they’ve found suitable homes, hopefully together—we would try our best of course, but the likelihood of success is slim. The boy, Jackson will be easiest to place, especially on his own, but the girls are still at an age where it shouldn’t be too difficult to find families for them as well.”_

_“You mean they’d become orphans?” He gasped out, finally grasping the magnitude of what they were discussing. The woman folded her hands on top of the table and stared across at him, her eyes gentle but serious as she spoke her next words, treading lightly._

_“Not to be insensitive but they already_ are _orphans, Mr. Styles. It’s up to you whether they’re put into the system or not.”_

_“To be adopted? To be split up?” She made a soft noise with her tongue but nodded._

_“There’s a high risk of that happening, yes, but unfortunately you were the only one named. Your aunts, uncles or grandparents could try and put in a claim should they wish and after many court hearings, perhaps the children could be placed with one of them, eventually, but the process is long and trying on all involved, the children especially.” Harry made an involuntary noise in the back of his throat this harsh anguished sound that made the woman close her eyes momentarily before looking to him once more just as he shook his head._

_“No, that’s not going to happen because I accept, I accept the responsibility—all of it.” The woman pulled a pained face of understanding but she had a job to do, so she tilted her head towards the pile of papers to her right, as if reminding him that while this was the more ideal option, it was_ _not_ _easier._

_“Mr. Styles this is a huge decision, if you do this, you’ll be legally responsible for three children for the next eighteen years, when you’re only just eighteen yourself…I suggest you go home and sleep on it and we can meet in the morning or however long you need, though time is of the essence here I’m afraid.”_

_“I don’t need time, I accept this is my—we’re family.” He says helplessly like he shouldn’t have to say anything more that that should be answer enough._

_And it evidently was because for the first time, the woman smiles, shooting him this look of relief._

_“I’m really glad to hear that Mr. Styles, I’ve met your siblings and they’re just the most darling children. I’d hate to see them go through all that and you seem to really love them.”_

_“I do.” He says without hesitation and she nods smiling widely now._

_“I know. Well, we’ll set up a time to meet later in the week to go over all the paperwork and other legalities regarding the children and the house, mortgage etcetera but for tonight you can take the children home with you. I’ll just go have someone fetch them for you so you all can be on your way.” She explains as she rises from her chair, heels clicking a staccato beat on the linoleum floor as she makes her way over to the door._

_“Th-thank you…” He mumbles after her, making her turn._

_“Miss Peazer.”_

_“Thank you Miss Peazer, thank you so much” She stays turned around, fixing him with a look that’s part assurance and part pity._

_“You’re a very noble person Mr. Styles, not many people would choose to do what you’re about to take on. It’s very brave of you and I admire that. I’ll be rooting for you.”_

_Harry sits there completely numb as Miss Peazer’s words seemed to finally sink in. It had been an easy decision to make, especially once he heard the alternatives for his siblings, but now actually thinking about all he’d have to give up_ _…_ _uni was definitely out, he’d probably have to sell the house and most of his mother and Robin’s things because he surely couldn’t keep up the payments on the mortgage_ _with_ _a Barista’s salary. He didn’t know where they’d all stay once that happened since he was currently living in the dorms. God, he was in way over his head and already drowning._

_He turns at the sound of the door opening and can’t help but let a wobbly smile spread across his face as Dot immediately runs into his arms, climbing up into his lap and stuffing her nose into his shoulder. Charlie plasters herself to his other side, nose pink and cheeks flushed as though she’d been crying, and he rubs her back soothingly as she starts to tear up again. This whole ordeal must’ve been terrifying for her—for all of them. He looks up to see Miss Peazer carrying Jacks and holds out his arms to receive the infant._

_“Hiya Jacks, look how big you’ve gotten already.” He cooed, his voice only cracking slightly in an effort to keep his tears at bay as he talked to his baby brother “Seems like only yesterday Robin was texting me a picture of you in mum’s arms still in hospital.” He was talking nonsense to a baby who didn’t understand a word of it but just the sound of his voice seemed to soothe not only the baby, but his sisters as well, so he continued on, prattling about school things and how good it was to see them and how he couldn’t wait until they met his good friend Niall downstairs who had the funniest accent._

*** 

After everything was settled in Holmes Chapel, Harry got his uni affairs taken care of, taking incompletes in most of his courses and dropping out. It was Niall who mentioned the humble two-bedroom flat that opened up in their apartment building. It wasn’t much but rent was decent and he could bum internet from their flat if he wished and Liam even offered to pay for their cable as a house warming gift.

So that’s how Harry and the kids ended up staying in Leicester, he’d had to quit his job at the coffee shop, though, because none of the hours available would work for him with the kids and Dot being in school, so he’d gone almost a month unemployed looking for a new job until he lucked into an interview with Mr. Higgins thanks to Niall putting in a good word for him and a few days later getting called in for a meeting with the manager at The Burger Barn.

Life changed drastically for him but it’s not like he ever really had a choice he couldn’t very well sit back and let his family get torn apart, his brother and sisters getting thrown in an orphanage, but his mates they’d had a choice—they didn’t sign up for this when they befriended him and yet here they were just as vital a part of the kids’ lives as he was.

Harry smiles at Liam as he enters the flat, arms laden with textbooks and coursework and, not for the first time, he feels like shit asking Liam to give up his night to watch over his siblings.

“Oh, god, Lee you’ve got that exam tomorrow haven’t you? Go on home.”

“Harry…” Liam started to protest but the curly haired lad wasn’t hearing it.

“I’ll just ask Mrs. Nelson if she wouldn’t mind coming over or hell, I’ll call out from work or summat, you shouldn’t have to…”

“ _Harold_!” He finally shouted when it looked like Harry didn’t intend on stopping anytime soon. “I really wish you would shut up, it’s _fine_. I’m glad to do it. The kids will all be in bed shortly and then I’ll have all the peace and quiet I’ll need to study in.”

“Yeah but—”

“No buts, what’s it matter whether I read my texts here or at my flat, really? I’ll tell you there is none and this way you can go to work knowing they’re being properly watched over, yeah? Now go on and get into uniform you’ve got less than an hour to get to work.”

He comes back out dressed in his red and white work uniform, still tucking the back tail of his shirt into his slacks. He sees that Liam’s moved over to the couch where he was currently making faces at Jacks, sending the baby into a giggle fit.

“I really am sorry about this Liam, next time I’ll try to schedule around your exams better, if you’d only print me out a copy of your course load this semester I could…” Liam looks up at him, shooting him a tired look.

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry; it’s not even a big deal. I’d be staying up the same amount of time studying as I will tonight, so I’ll be no more tired tomorrow morning in class as I would be were not watching over the kids.”

“Still feel like I’m putting ya out, though.” He whines, coming up to hook his chin over Liam’s shoulder to stick his tongue out at his brother.

“Well you are a bit of a weirdo in that respect.” Liam teased, reaching up to tickle Jacks under his chin until he’s a squealing mess. “Are you good on car fare or do you need…”Harry draws back, affronted.

“I’ve got it.” He says a bit colder than he’d meant to it, after all he knew Liam meant well by the offer but Harry couldn’t help being a tad bitter towards his friend at times like these—where Liam unintentionally flaunted the fact that he had money while Harry pinched and saved and still barely broke even most days.

Unlike Niall, who worked at the department store, working his way through school, Liam came from money, so he basically goes to school while his parents pay for school, rent and even set him up with a monthly allowance so long as his marks stay high and Harry can’t help butresent him for it, which isn’t fair because it’s not Liam’s fault he comes from privilege.

***

The next morning he wakes up only to remember it’s his day off, but his relief is short lived as he remembers that that doesn’t mean he can sleep in, he still has to get everyone up and ready, still has to take Dot to the bus stop.

He’s actually on time for once.

***

For whatever reason, Harry’s deemed Wednesday as grocery day and because it’s his day off, he’s got both Charlie and Jacks with him, giving poor Miss Nelson a break, but that means this shopping excursion can go one of two ways. Either it’ll be a seamless affair with Jacks sat in the child’s safety seat while Harry amuses him with funny noises and faces and Charlie kneels in the main basket of the trolley with the groceries acting as little helper by neatly placing the items he hands her in the trolley or Jacks will spend the entire time screaming his bloody head off at being strapped in while Charlie complains about being bored and wanting to go home.

Sadly, he’s had far too many outings like the latter to hope for the best.

Before they even enter the store, Harry strikes a deal with his sister that if she behaves he’ll take her to the playground with the extra tall slide she loves and isn’t exactly surprised when her head bobbles excitedly in a nod of agreement.

***

So that’s how an hour and a half later, having stopped off at the apartment to put their purchases away, Harry and the kids find themselves in Nottingham Park, having borrowed Liam’s car since the playground is a good forty-five minutes away from their flat, but it’s worth it to see the happiness on Charlie’s face as she takes off for her beloved slide almost immediately upon their arrival.

He laughs to himself and takes Jacks over to the nearby swings, pushing him while still keeping an eye out for his sister who patiently waits her turn behind two other kids.

*** 

Zayn Malik sat back in his lush leather chair, giving his eyes a break from pouring over the latest TopShop advert. At the ripe age of twenty-six, he’s already worked his way through the ranks at _Modest! Marketing,_ one of the most prominent advertising companies in the United Kingdom, and earned himself the esteemed title of Art Director.

As much sought after and revered as the job title was, it still was only his second proudest accomplishment in life he thought as he flicked his eyes over to the handmade picture frame that was made of popsicle sticks and glitter with more than a few spots of exposed dried Elmer’s glue.

He couldn’t help but smile as he finally took in the picture of himself holding his grinning daughter, the creator of the lovely frame, Keira. She was his pride and joy—his everything, really, and while he’d never expected to be father at such a young age, a single one at that, he could honestly say he’d never regretted a single thing that had lead him to this moment here and now.

He had a secure job that he genuinely loved, the most incredible daughter a father could ask for and sure, it’s been a good while since he’s last been on a date, but he didn’t mind all that much. It’s his best mate Louis who was always whining about the two of them being a pair of singleton bastards.

To which Zayn would just roll his eyes and tune his friend out, because the truth of the matter is, he hasn’t really met anyone that makes his heart race and his whole body feel like it’s been lit aflame like Perrie had.

They’d been sixth form sweethearts and he swore he was going to marry her—she was _it_ for him. But things changed after she found out she was pregnant, she became this bitter person who seemed to thrive on tearing Zayn down like she was miserable and wanted him to be just as, if not more. She was mostly verbally abusive but at times she was known to throw things at him, hoping to cause pain.

It was a toxic and malicious relationship but Zayn swore out to anyone who asked, concern in their eyes that it was just hormones—that things would go back to normal once the baby was born, he’d have his sweet Perrie back.

Only she never did return, things got worse if anything once Keira was born, they were always fighting and Perrie, who’d never really liked the taste of alcohol, took to drinking like a fish, and never seemed to want to do anything for the baby. She gave up on breast-feeding after only a few days home from hospital and absolutely refused to tend to the baby at night when she cried.

Finally after a particularly grueling night of rocking and shushing a fussy Keira, Zayn woke up to a note from Perrie telling him she couldn’t do this anymore. She no longer loved him and never wanted to be a mother, let alone at just nineteen. He was shocked but the worst part was that she didn’t seem at all apologetic about abandoning them.

The sad thing was, he missed her, still sort of loved her. She was his first for a lot of things and his only for many more, but he mostly hated the fact that Keira would grow up without a mother, made him feel like he’d failed her in some way by choosing someone so unfit for motherhood.

He’d like to think that after six years of goingit alone that if she ever showed up on his doorstep he’d promptly send her on her way, but the truth was he didn’t quite know if he ever could.

A wrapping of knuckles on his door draws his attention from his unpleasant reverie, and he looks up at the door swings open without a response and he meets Bradley, one of the company’s illustrator’s friendly eyes, smile big and open as he informs Zayn that him and a few others from the department were hitting up the sandwich shop a couple blocks over if he wanted to come with.

Usually someone in his position, as the director of the department, wouldtry to avoid doing such menial tasks with his subordinates, lest it undermine his authority by getting close to them and letting them see him in a lesser light, but Zayn was different in that respect, knew that getting to know his subsidiaries in a more personal manner would in fact only help them work more cohesively as a team and besides, he was bloody starving having missed breakfast that morning because ofKeira, who’d thrown a rare fit about having to get up for school.

“Yeah Simpson I’ll be out in a mo thanks.” The younger lad with a tuft of neat brown wavy hair nodded once, smile never dwindling.

In total there were seven of them, mostly chaps from the art department but Zayn noticed a few girls from Accounting would also be joining them, recognizing Jade and Leigh-Anne who chatted heads close as the group made their way out the buildings doors.

With an odd number it didn’t escape him that everyone else had paired up, leaving him to trail behind as the odd man out, not that he minded—didn’t even feel shut out or anything, because he knew once they got to the shop Bradley or perhaps James would circle around to speak with him, knowing the two of them were particularly ambitious and always took advantage of Zayn’s attention to learn from him even in such informal settings as waiting in line for a sarnie. 

It’s while stopped at a crosswalk that his attention is drawn from his mobile, where he’d been killin’ it at Candy Crush, by laughter like wind chimes suddenly reaches his ears and he glances across the road to the playground to see a little girl sat in a swing, arms out at her sides as she’s pushed higher and higher as if flying, her soft chestnut curls whipping her in the face with the force, not that she paid it any mind, crying out for the person behind her to push her higher, wanting to fly.

Zayn can’t help but smile remembering when Keira was that young, he hadn’t had as much free time to take her to the playground very often, something he’ll probably always regret, but when he did find the time, she’s always loved the swings best. Tearing his eyes away from the young girl, he slid them over to the pusher in question and felt his breath catch as he took in matching curls, if a little less unruly, matching snow white skin and a catching smile, accompanied with a charming dimple in the one cheek. The boy was bloody gorgeous, the way his eyes shown even from a distance, twinkling happily at the little girl’s joy.

He spared a look to a nearby pram where a baby of a year or under sat, clapping to himself as he watched his sister? Zayn couldn’t really tell from this far away if they resembled one another but he assumed so, there were other kids running around chasing each other, not too many given the time of day but enough, tired mums and nannies all sat on a bench splitting their attention between watching their charges and swapping recipes or parenting tips no doubt, but not the lad with the curls, he took a more hands on approach with pushing the girl and bopping the baby on the nose every now and then to keep him smiling. Zayn thought it was a rare thing to see, a male nanny, but this lad seemed more than competent and the children obviously adored him—not that Zayn could really blame them, he didn’t even know the bloke but he kind of adored him too.

Sooner than he’d have liked, they reached the entrance to the shop and he was offering a smile to a blonde lad who he couldn’t quite remember the name of as he held the door open for him. Taking the door from him with a soft thanks, Zayn glanced over his shoulder just in time to see that the curly lad had come around to the front of the swing, catching it to bring it to an abrupt stop so that he could tickle the little girl’s sides sending her into a peal of giggles that could be heard all the way from where he stood and Zayn couldn’t help but smile fondly at the picture they made and regretfully turned to enter the shop, hoping that somehow they’d still be there when he got done.

***

They’re not.

By the time everyone’s finished eating, the lovely lad and his children are gone, which he figures is just as well, because it’s not like he was going to go over and talk to him like some creep or anything.

Sighing to himself, he followed the group back to their office building this time the blonde lad, who was actually a gopher for the arts department—Connor, sidled up beside him to talk about the latest advert they were working on and just like that Zayn got swept up in work once again, not even sparing another thought to the fit male nanny and his radiant smile.

***

Harry takes full responsibility for being late picking Dot up from school— _of course he does,_ he’s the adult here after all, but he’d sort of lost track of time mucking around at the playground that, by the time he thought to check his phone, he found that the end of the school day had come and gone and after hour was already halfway through as well.

So he’d rushed to the car, got the kids situated in their car seats and then booked it as fast as the law would allow him to the school. He was still a good ten minutes late but he rushes to get them out again, walking briskly up to the building’s entrance, little Charlie having to jog just to keep up.

His eyes dart around for a second, trying to remember where after school was held, but before he could actually move a familiar voice called out to him.

“Harry, over here!” Dot cried out from the hard plastic seatthat all schools seemed to have. He moved over to her in relief then stopped short when he took in the two figures beside her.

One was a little girl around Dot’s age with naturally tan skin, long black hair and big almond eyes.

The other was probably the fittest bloke Harry’s ever laid eyes on to tell the truth.

He stands as Harry approaches them, smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles in his casual business suit, tie loose and hanging around his neck. His hair is slicked back and parted neatly, not a hair out of place even after a full workday.

Harry runs a hand through his own disheveled nest of curls self consciously as he watches something like recognition pass over the darker man’s face, which is odd because Harry knows full well they’ve never met before; the other man had the sort of face that you just didn’t forget.

The man throws him a dazzling smile as he reaches out to offer his hand for a shake but before Harry can take it, he’s got an armful of Dot causing the handsome stranger to quickly retract his hand once more in favor of chuckling.

“You must be Dot’s…” He starts and his deep voice awakens something in Harry that has long been forgotten.

“This is my _Harry!”_ Dot provides, beaming up at the both of them. The other girl takes this time to slide down off her own chair to join them, sticking herself to the darker man’s side, who immediately brings a hand up to her hair without thinking.

“Right, Harry, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Dot goes on about you nonstop to Keira and I.”

“Ah so you must be the infamous Keira: sharer of crayons.” The little girl hesitates before nodding, shyly moving so she was half hidden behind the raven-haired man, much to both men’s amusement.

“And sometimes I’ll trade Dot my Jello for her applesauce.” She peeps up, still unable to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry nods anyway and fixes her with a wink to show its ok that they do that.

“I’m Char-lee by duh way!” Charlie announces grandly from Harry’s side, tired of being ignored, and then turns to point at the babbling baby in Harry’s arms as an afterthought, “an dats Jax.”

“Well hello miss Charlie and little Jacks, I’m Zayn, Keira’s dad.” He’s talking down to Charlie but Harry still can’t help but stiffen up, because of course this fine specimen would have a devastatingly sexy name to go along with his voice and face—Jesus.

“Pweasure.” Charlie replies regally offering her hand for Zayn to kiss and Harry has to bring a hand up to his mouth to smother his laugher because she’s obviously been hanging out with Niall too often, that or she’s been watching too much telly. To Harry’s astonishment, Zayn takes her offered hand, bending at the waist to bring his lips to her skin and if Harry hadn’t already been half on the verge of combustion, that act surely cemented his fate.

After straightening once more, he reaches out to cuff Jackson under his chin who hums at him in return before dropping his arms at his sides and finally regarding Harry.

“Like I said before it’s nice to be able to put faces to names, Dot talks about you all the time.”

“D-do you often hang around after hours and chat then?”

“Not _often,_ no, but I drive Keira to and from school every day so our paths do cross in short spurts from time to time.” Harry hums in understanding but Zayn just continues, “today I noticed you were running later than usual and didn’t feel right about leaving Dot to wait all alone. I know there’s teachers and administrative still milling about but just thought she could use a bit of company is all, was no trouble.”

“I appreciate that and I know she sure does…I got a bit tied up at the playground with these two and lost track of the time. ”Again Zayn’s face twitches funnily and Harry has the strangest feelings that he’s missed something.

“No worries, really I’m sure Keira appreciated the extra time with her mate just as much and I’ve got sort of a weakness for making my little girl happy.” He smiles down at his daughter then, ruffling her silky hair a bit until she tilts her chin to mock-glare up at him.

“Yeah cool, well I guess we’ll be off then…thanks again.” He offers his hand out for the shake that had previously been interrupted but the darker man just stares down at it and doesn’t move.

“Actually I thought I’d…” Zayn starts with a notable whine to his voice but is interrupted by Dot blurting.

“Har-ry, Keira’s daddy said he’d ask you if we could all go to McDonalds for dinner.” Harry blinked shocked eyes, his face going white feeling completely blindsided, this was the last thing he expected not only because he’d just met the man and his daughter, but also because there was no way he could afford McDonalds for all three kids unless he dug into this month’s rent money.

“What?” He finally coughs out, meeting the other man’s now sheepish face.

“Erm, yeah I kind of did, soz if I overstepped my boundaries but it was just sort of said offhandedly because the girls mentioned wanting to play in the ball pit.”

“I see.” He says slowly trying to stall for time, to think up a way to let his sister down easy, because dinner at McDonalds was out of the question. “McDonalds? Are you sure you want that when we’ve still got plenty of squash casserole that Mrs. Nelson was nice enough to make us in the fridge at home?” He tries to reason but the six year old doesn’t even pretend to consider it before shaking her head violently before happily cheering McDonalds.

Harry sighs not at all surprised at her choice but figured you can’t blame a guy for trying.

Of course, no sooner does he agree, shoulders sagging in defeat does Charlie look up at him with her huge green eyes, mouth pursed in a pout as she tugs on his hand for his attention.

“Me too ‘Arry?” She whimpers, with all the distress of a three year old and Harry can’t help but stick his tongue out at her and mocks her petulant tone when he says:

“Yes you too Char-lee” and even Jacks bounces a little in excitement as if he has any idea what’s going on. Zayn brings everyone’s attention back to him with a clap of his hands.

“Great, did you drive here?” He waits, a bit eager for Harry’s nod before giving a little nod of his own, “Alright well, how about you follow me then? Closest Mickey Ds is just down the road.”

“Yeah alright.” Harry agrees still hesitant, dragging his feet as he steers the kids to Liam’s Audi, because he knows this is a bad idea not only spending money they really don’t have, but he’s also unsure if spending any more time with Zayn is a good idea, it feels like ages since he’d last been this attracted to someone and it was just his dumb bloody luck that the first bloke to strike his fancy in all this time would be married with a kid.

***

Harry sat in the booth, arms crossed on his chest while Dot and Keira discussed how gross some kid named Trevor was in their class for picking his nose and eating it, and Charlie sat beside him singing a made up song about talking butterflies to Jacks. He was annoyed beyond all measure with Zayn.

After wrangling all the kids up, they’d entered the restaurant approaching the counter where a girl who couldn’t be more than seventeen grinned over at them, Harry had returned her smile and immediately sought out the dollar menu, ignoring both his sisters rattling off their orders without a thought to cost and ordered chicken nuggets for Charlie and a cheeseburger for Dot then asked for a small fry and gogurt for the baby.

“Does that mean we get the princess toy Harry?”

“I dun wan no pincess toy, I wan duh truckie!!!”

“No babe sorry we’re just gettin’ the food this time alright?”

“Alright.” Dot mumbled disappointed but understanding a tiny bit better than her sister that sometimes they had to make sacrifices in life.

“But I wan duh truckie ‘Arry it’s bew which is my fa’vite color!”

“Next time bug, promise…”

“Hey, don’t worry bout it Harry, it’s my treat, so get the girls Happy meals.”

“Uh no, ‘preciate the offer but I got it, they’ll live without the toys this once.”

“I’m sure they would but I invited you all out tonight and I insist on paying.” To the girl behind the counter he smiled, “make those happy meals please, one princess toy and one truck for little Charlie.”

“Zayn.” Harry warned, mouth set in a grim line as the other man ignored him in favor of tacking his and Keira’s orders onto the end of Harry’s.

“Will that be all for you today, sir?”

“Did you get something for yourself?”

“I’m _not_ hungry.” Harry gritted out through clenched teeth as he glared at the other man, which went completely ignored as he looked down to Dot.

“What does he like to eat?” He asked pitching his thumb over to Harry, “What’s his favorite?”

“Big mac! He likes the special sauce!”

“Dot!” Harry growled, shooting her a stern look that told her to shut her big mouth, but the damage was already done as Zayn added a #1 to the order to complete it.

“With extra sauce.” He whispered conspiratorially to the cashier, then much to Harry’s horror, he winked at the girl, making her blush as she punched in his special request.

“How about you lot find us a place to sit while I wait on the food?” Zayn asked, casually as ever, like he was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was glaring daggers at him.

“C’mon ‘Arry, wanna sit by duh winno!” Charlie cried out, already tugging him towards a booth close to both a window and conveniently about an arm’s reach from the play area.

He dropped into the seat with Jacks still in his arms and opened his mouth to ask Dot to go get him a high chair only to look over and see her and Keira already pushing one over and couldn’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face before quickly schooling his features into a scowl once more.

It wasn’t just his pride that made him so bitter but Zayn’s fancy suit and expensive looking shoes, remembered the shiny black Range Rover Zayn had pulled out of the school parking lot in, and the fact that the he’d pulled out a platinum credit card—couldn’t even be bothered to pay for a twenty-three dollar McDonalds bill in cash.

It just rubbed him the wrong way is all—seeing people like Zayn, and yes even Liam, throw their money around so carelessly when every penny that Harry made each week was already spent and accounted for before he even cashed his checks.

“Hey I wasn’t sure what dipping sauce Charlie wanted for her nuggets but I got us a cup of ketchup each for the fries, figuring I can always go back for anything else we needed.” Zayn spoke up, setting the heaping tray of food down on the table in front of Harry.

“Kesshup! Kesshup! Kesshup.” Charlie chanted eyes wide with excitement as she wriggled a bit in her seat eyeing the food as though she hasn’t eaten in days, though it’s barely been a few hours. Harry bit his lip to fight the laughter that wanted to bubble out of his chest and shook his head.

“We’re gonna need twice that many cups then…she’ll go through at least five on her own, puts it on everything.” He moved to stand but Zayn gestured for him to stay put.

“I’m already up.” He reasoned and didn’t wait for a reply before he was off to the condiments counter. Harry busied himself with doling out the kids’ food until Zayn returned. With a second try, this one filled with nothing but cups of ketchup. Harry rolled his eyes and wanted to say something about overkill but what ended up coming out was:

“You catch on fast.” Zayn beamed, sliding in beside Keira and getting settled before reaching for his crispy chicken salad. Harry frown deepened because great on top of everything else now he looked like a fat arse ordering a Big Mac while Zayn nibbled at a bloody salad.

Jacks made an angry noise beside him, his mouth open for more yogurt, which Harry was happy to oblige.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Told you I wasn’t hungry didn’t I?”

“Oh right, well, guess you can take it home with ya then, yeah?”

Harry sighed realizing Zayn wasn’t going to let this go and handed Jacks a fry to get working on while he poked at the grease stained box of his Big Mac and finally shrugged, flipping the top open to take up the sandwich and made a show of taking a generous bite out of it and smiling around the burger in his mouth, as if to say, satisfied?

Now that he had the food in his mouth, however, he realized just how hungry he was, having skipped both breakfast and lunch in favor of making sure the kids ate. He was near ravenous as he took another embarrassingly huge bite out of the burger, letting out an involuntarily moan as he chewed.

Making the girls giggle and Zayn raise an eyebrow that has him slumping down in his seat—as if he could hide the blush on his cheeks.

The older girls polish off their food quickly and asked if they could go play, Charlie who still had most of her fries and a nugget to go made a distressed noise at being left behind and began trying in vain to shove a handful of fries into her tiny mouth. Harry didn’t think it would be fair to make the girls wait while Charlie finished up her dinner and nodded his approval.

“Its ok babe, we won’t leave until you’ve had a turn in the play room.” He assured her, petting her head, in hopes that she would slow down and not choke herself. It works as she finally takes a small sip of her Sprite.

“I juss dun wan ‘em to leaf me.”

“They won’t, they’ll still be in there when you’re done eating, promise.” Pacified, the little girl happily finishes off the last of her nuggets and nearly trips over her own feet in her excitement to join her sister.

Harry hands Jacks another fry.

“So Harry…”

“Styles.” Harry provided without thinking.

“So Harry Styles, why don’t you tell me about yourself to kill time?”

“Oh um, well, first of all, I don’t take charity, so you’ll have to let me pay you back somehow…”

“Nonsense, it was my idea to come here, naturally it would be my treat. Besides I may not know much about your job but you can’t make all that much and I assume you’re working your way through uni as well so…I mean, back when I had one for Keira, before Lou moved in, I think I paid her—“

“Wait, what are you talking about? One what? How do you even know where I work?”

“Um it’s sort of obvious.” He stated waving his hand around broadly. “The kids—you’re their nanny right?”

“Uh no, oh god have you thought that this entire time?”

“Well yeah…they call you Harry and let’s be real you can’t be a day over eighteen, you want me to believe they’re yours? Besides Dot’s last name is Twist.” Zayn pointed out all factors that had led him to assume Harry was a male nanny, his young age and the fact that the kids had a different last name.

“They _are_ mine but not in the way you think.” Zayn brought an elbow up onto the table to rest his chin in, blinking expectant eyes at the younger lad.

“Oh yeah please do enlighten me.” Harry sighed.

“I’m nineteen actually, and not in uni— _anymore_ had to drop out in the middle of my first year when our—” He gulped in a couple of breaths to calm himself as he already felt the all too familiar sting behind his eyes “I’m their brother, _half_ brother and legal guardian, have been for nearly a year now ever since both our mum and their dad passed away.”

It didn’t really surprise him that Zayn would question the fact that he had a different last name from his siblings, and while Charlie was the spitting image of him, having inherited their grandfather’s green eyes and chestnut curls, Dot and Jacks both had darker hair that was only just wavy with Robin’s bright blue eyes.

Zayn looked stricken as he stuttered out an apology for bringing up such a sore subject because what else could he really say? What was there _to_ say in a situation like this—to an almost stranger? Harry just shrugged one shoulder wanting to drop the subject as quickly as possible.

“S’fine you didn’t know, but how about we flip the script and you tell me about yourself instead?” Zayn shrugged looking wholly unbothered by the subject change and picked up a cold fry and popped it into his mouth.

“Alright, well, I’m twenty-six and work as an art director of the advertising company _Modest! Marketing._ I graduated from uni with a degree in modern art with a minor in interior design, if you can believe it. My favorite color is blue, I’ll eat anything with chicken in it, I do _not_ enjoy long walks on the beach—hate the beach as a whole, actually, all that pesky sand getting everywhere and the threat of shark attacks, no thank you. I’m a Capricorn with a weakness for…” Harry held up his hands in front of him.

“Ok-ok, enough I get it…this isn’t a bloody eHarmony survey.” Zayn snorted.

“Well you asked.” He pointed out making Harry’s nose wrinkle up adorably.

“Which I’m totally regretting doing now, cheers.” Zayn chuckles softly, picking up another fry, giving it a considering look before thinking better of it and tossing it back into the box.

“Does it get hard doing it all on your own?” His eyes widen almost immediately after the words are out his mouth, as if he hadn’t mean to actually voice that question aloud, “Oh god of course it must, please feel free to ignore me.”

Harry waved him off trying his best at casual.

“You’re fine, it is a bit difficult at times, like you said _of course_ it is, but I’m not entirely on my own.”

Zayn’s eyes widen even more.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to assume…” Harry quickly cut him off with an amused grin.

“No not like, um, that, I mean I’ve got my two best mates who’ve been with me from the very start—they’re just as big a part of the kids lives as I am to the point where I sometimes feel like I’m taking advantage of them, but then I remember that they love the kids just as much as me and my conscious is clear again.” Harry paused to laugh “then there’s Mrs. Nelson, she’s 60 years old and honestly the sweetest woman you’ll ever meet, she watches Jacks and Charlie for me during school hours, free of charge which has definitely been a big help.”

“Wow sounds similar to the state I’d been in when Keira was just born; don’t know what I’d have done without Lou.” Harry bit his lip at the name, closed his eyes briefly and tried to imagine what Zayn’s misuses looked like—this Lou.

Beside him, Jacks lets out a huge yawn and he realizes that they’d better head home soon and get him to bed before he got proper cranky and starts screaming bloody murder.

“Have you ever heard a cat in heat?” He blurts without thinking causing Zayn to choke on the drink of coke he’s just taken.

“Pardon?” He sputters causing Harry to shake his head and remind himself not for the first time since meeting the Irishman, to stop hanging out with Niall.

“Never mind was a crude way of saying that we’d better start making our way towards home if we don’t want a wailing Jackson on our hands.”

“Oh right, I remember those days all too well.” Zayn said with a chuckle.

As if knowing they were talking about him, Jacks lets out the first disgruntled noise, wriggling in the highchair.

  
“Think that’s my cue, gotta get the girls out of there so we can head home and put this one to bed.”

“Sure, you see to him while I collect the others.” Harry nods his thanks and hopes the girls don’t put up too much of a fight.

They don’t and not two minutes later everyone is in their hoodies, zipped up and ready to clear out of the restaurant.

“Did you girls thank Mr. Zayn for dinner?” Harry asks them as they stand in the parking lot between the two cars.

“Thank you Mr. Zayn.” Dot recites dutifully which earns her a dazzling smile in return.

“You’re welcome Dot see you tomorrow at school, yeah?” The little girl nods before bouncing over to her mate for a more private farewell.

“Tank you misser Z-za-zz.” Charlie’s face screwed up in frustration as she tried to get her mouth to form the word with little success, Zayn blessedly took pity and nodded.

“Mr. Z is fine.”

“Tank you misser Z!” Charlie said with a triumphant grin before launching herself at him, wrapping her little arms around him as far as they would go in a hug. Zayn patted her back once before steering her back towards Liam's car.

The two men make quick work of loading the kids in their respective vehicles before turning towards each other once more; exchanging shy, hesitant smiles until Harry finally breaks the silence.

“It was really great meeting you.” Something flashes in those warm caramel eyes before Zayn is nodding.

“Same, we’ll have to do this again sometime—or go somewhere else if you have a thing about the kids eating too much McDonalds.” Harry made a noise of agreement.

“Yeah probably should try to limit their consumption of fast food.” He shrugged, “and just so you know, I still mean to pay you back for today…don’t like feeling like I owe someone.”

“It’s seriously not a big deal.” The older lad insisted as he rounded the car to the driver’s seat.

“Humor me.” Harry shouted to his slim back causing him to laugh.

“Well in that case, looking forward to it then!” He called over his shoulder sounding much more amused than Harry would’ve liked.

***

“And where have the two of you been it’s nearly half eight!” Is the greeting Zayn gets the minute he and Keira set foot in the house, the voice coming from the living room where he can clearly hear the television broadcasting a recap of an earlier footie match, and can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes because Louis sounded not like a jealous lover but more like a worried parent.

“Daddy took us all to McDonalds for dinner.” Keira sing-songed, running up to plop into Louis' lap, Louis caught her effortlessly accustomed to such attacks and simply rearranged her so that her boney knee wasn’t poking him in the tummy.

“Who is _us_ exactly?” He asked, coolly side-eying Zayn.

“My friend from school Dot, I told you about and her baby brother Jacks, who is sooo cute and her little sister Charlie, who has a boy name even though she’s a girl, which is kinda cool…she talks funny but daddy says it’s because she’s still learning and that I used to talk funny too when I was a baby.”

“You sure did, was like you were speaking a whole other language, remember ‘tiskets Zen?” Louis asked, acknowledging Zayn for the first time, who couldn’t help but snicker.

“What are tiskets?” Keira questioned, curiously which only made the two men laugh harder as Louis pat her on the knee.

“It’s what you used to call biscuits, love.”

“Oh.” She said giggling delightfully at her former self. “I was sooo cute. Anyway me and daddy also finally got to meet lovely Harry.”

“Lovely Harry, eh? And who might he be?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow his curiosity further piqued by Zayn’s sudden interest in the carpet.

“He takes care of Dot like daddy does me.”

“Oh? So he’s her father then?” Keira shook her head.

“No, her older brother.”

“Wait what?” He asked confused, but before he could question the six-year-old further Zayn cleared his throat.

“Alright, bug, it’s bath time and into bed with you, you know the drill.” The little girl pulled a pout fixing her father with an impressive set of puppy eyes that would make even a royal guard crack under its weight, but Zayn had long since built up an immunity to such things, it was sort of a survival technique when it came to being friends with Louis Tomlinson.

Holding his ground, he met her look head-on until finally she sighed in defeat and gave Louis a quick hug good night before marching towards her bedroom, stomping extra loud for Zayn’s benefit. Zayn started to go after her, but not before catching the look on his best friend’s face that told him in no uncertain terms that this conversation was not over.

***

Louis doesn’t let him down, either. The minute Keira’s eyes fall shut, Zayn quietly creeps out of her bedroom to be met with Louis leant up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and an expectant look on his face.

“Can I at least make myself a cuppa before the interrogation?”

“Way ahead of you mate.” The slighter man said, following Zayn out into the living room where two cups of tea are set on the coffee table still steaming.

“Knew I kept you around for a reason.”

“So how was your day?”

“I watched the entire first season of Friends and got exactly zero call backs from the last three auditions I went on, now, stop fucking around and tell me about your day, namely this lovely Harry business.”

“It all started at lunch time.”

“Lunch time? I thought you all went out for dinner?”

“Am I going to tell you about my day or are you going to keep flapping yer gums?”

“Now where was I?” Louis glared. “Oh right, so lunch time, I go out with the lads to a nearby sandwich shop and on the way I see this fit lad across the way, he’s messing about at the playground with these kids and the thing is, there’s no way they’re his, he’s maybe 18-19 at most, so I think male nanny.”

“Manny.” Louis whispers with a snort.

“Yeah, whatever, he’s tall and lean with a head full of curls and even from a distance I can tell he’s hot.”

“So what’d you do say fuck the sandwich and go get those digits?”

“It’s like you don’t even know me, when have I ever been known to do such a thing?”

“I dunno figured it’s been a bit of a dry spell for you since she who must not be named fucked off and you haven’t really shown an interest in anybody else since, so I figured what with this being such a rare occurrence that you’d be swayed to leave your comfort zone just this once, guess I was mistaken.”

“I didn’t talk to him, he and the kids were gone by the time we were done eating.”

“Tough break Malik now, on to lovely—“

“Please stop calling him that.” Zayn groaned bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Why was he not lovely?” Zayn perked up a bit at that.

“Oh he was—could even argue he is the loveli _est._ ”

“O-k…”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Keira basically said it all, he’s Dot’s older brother and legal guardian of her and her younger sibling—god, Lou he’s barely an adult himself at just nineteen and he really is lovely, with a pair of green eyes you can get lost in and he’s got these dimples.”

“Jesus, do I even want to ask what happened to the parents?”

“I don’t even know, I could tell he was getting upset, which is understandable, so I didn’t push.” Louis nodded in understanding but he’s always been the determined sort and wouldn’t let that fact stop him from pressing further.

“But aside from that he was fit?”

Zayn tipped his head back and groaned towards the ceiling.

“You have no idea.” A wry smile unfurled itself on the smaller lad’s face as he reached over to poke Zayn in the cheek.

“Huh, what’re the odds, you went from finding no one attractive to finding not one but two blokes fit in the same day, good on you mate.” Zayn sighed, giving in to Louis' poking and turned to face his mate.

“That’s just it Lou, I didn’t find _two_ men attractive but the _same_ lad twice.” Louis starts at that, clearly taken aback by this discovery and Zayn definitely has to remind himself to commemorate this day somehow, because it isn’t everyday that Louis Tomlinson looks completely gobsmacked as he does in that moment.

“Wait, you mean Harry is the fit manny you saw earlier at lunch

“ _Yes_.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Exactly.”

“No but Zayn that’s even better—shows it’s the real deal, you fell for this kid not once but twice!”

“That’s just it he’s a kid and I’m not even sure he goes for blokes or that he’d be interested in me.”

“Well that’s just bloody daft of you if the lad’s got eyes he’s interested.” His mate stated matter-of-factly. Zayn shrugged but remained otherwise unmoved.

“It’s just, I usually get a better reading, though…when someone’s interested.”

“In other words, he didn’t salivate at the very sight of you? Come off it Zee, maybe the kid’s got a poker face on him—I mean, it was probably a bit daunting for the boy, you being an older man with an established job, a daughter, and with a face like yours to top it all off, maybe he just didn’t think he stood a chance?”

“Suppose you’re right.” Louis pulled an offended face.

“CourseI am.” He said making a show of blowing on his nails and polishing them on the sleeve of his jumper.

“And the best part is, you’ll get to see him again tomorrow when you pick Keira up from school! Word of advice Malik, give a little to get a little. Now is not the time for you to pull one of your ‘I am Adonis now bask in my magnificence’ and wait for Lovely Harry to come to you, you’re going to have to actually make an effort here and show you’re interested.”

That’s exactly what Zayn was afraid of.

***

Niall’s sprawled out on Harry’s bed thumbing through his Facebook wall on his phone while Harry hurriedly gets dressed for work, Jacks is already asleep in his crib and the girls are out in the living room watching their allotted episode of Princess Sophia before bed.

“So…you all got in pretty late tonight.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I don’t know what was with me today, all day I just kept losing track of the time—think it’s because it was my day off and I always try to cram as much as I can in on those days.”

“Sounds about right, so what were you doing that you lost track of time then?” Niall asked and if Harry didn’t know any better, he would fall for the blonde’s casual tone but he did know better, and he caught the Irish lad’s knowing grin before he could reign it in.

“Have a chat with the girls already did ya?”

“Might have.”

“And what did they tell you?”

“Oh nothing, just that you all went to McDonalds for dinner and that Keira’s daddy paid for you all.”

“Yep that’s pretty much all that happened.”

“Huh, so then why are you doing that thing?”

“What thing?”

“You know hat thing you do when you’re interested in someone—you toy with your necklace and talk faster than usual, which is still slower than the rest of the planet speaks by the way.” He paused to shoot his mate a teasing look before continuing, “You did it with Ed back in uni, then Nick over at the ‘Barn and even my old mate from Ireland who’d stayed over for a weekend last year, Bressie.”

Harry refused to blush but he did relent when he found that he’d in fact been toying with his paper airplane necklace this entire time.

“Oh hell, fine, he was well fit alright—more than, this guy is bloody gorgeous, Niall. The very definition of tall, dark and handsome—like a real life fairy tale prince.”

“Someone’s been playing princess a little too much.” Niall muttered out the corner of his mouth, which Harry dutifully ignored.

“Fuck off ya dick, I’m serious he was unreal and like so good with the girls, probably because he’s got one of his own, he’s smart and witty and completely out of reach.”

“Why’d ya say that?”

“Because he’s married.”

“Aw fuck I’m sorry, Haz. Are you sure he is, though? Single parents are a thing, you know.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I know, but he’s definitely taken. You’d understand if you saw him, besides he mentioned her name during dinner, it’s Lou.” He finished, not even trying to stifle his growl of jealousy.

“Whoa there Hazza, am I gonna have to hose you down or what?” The taller lad smiled tersely.

“Ya know what? Everything that comes out your mouth is comedic gold; think you might want to rethink that business degree you’re working toward.” Niall’s own smile never faltered as he met his friend’s eyes.

“The sarcasm there is not lost to me, but I’m choosing to ignore it, because even you have to admit there’s some truth to it, I’m plenty funny.”

“Yeah funny looking, hence why you’re single.” Niall scoffed.

“Pfft you only wish I batted for yer team so you could have a piece of this.” He teased, pushing his bum out and gave it a little smack. Harry countered this with an exaggerated pout.

“Low blow, mate.” But the blonde just laughed completely unaffected by his expression the both of them long having gotten passed Harry’s crush. “And on that note, I’m off…the drive thru window at the Burger Barn ain’t gonna run itself.” He finished, tugging his work cap over his curls.

“Too right it won’t, guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work then?” Harry nodded.

“Eight AM sharp.”

***

Zayn stood off to the side, waiting with the girls for Harry and his bunch to arrive, trying in vain to dry his clammy palms on his slacks, hating feeling this way but –it was a rare thing because he was usually so confident in everything he did from work, to the way he was raising his daughter, etc. There was hardly an instance where he questioned himself or was unsure of things, like usually, if he met someone he knew within the first few seconds he could gauge what they thought of him and he really hated Louis for putting all these doubts in his head.

He couldn’t read Harry is the thing, he gave nothing away, sure he probably thought Zayn was an ok sort, maybe a bit funny. He’s pretty sure there’d been a few jokes exchanged the other night, though, if he’s being honest, most of that night was lost to him on account of him being too busy falling in love with a virtual stranger—a child, really.

He hated this helpless feeling of doubt, of insecurity. Didn’t like being so vulnerable, giving someone else the power to break him should Harry not return his feelings.

“There he is, hi Harry!!!” Keira cried out the moment she caught sight of the curly haired lad from across the courtyard. Her cheeks pink from the late fall chill but she and Dot had insisted on waiting outside, so that they could take turn at hopscotch.

Harry looked up with a winning grin but it was Charlie who waved frantically back, already bouncing with excitement down by Harry’s hip.

“Heyyyy you guys didn’t have to stay behind again today, I’m not even late today.”

“Harry please, it’s no big deal, gives the girls a couple extra minutes to play.”

“Alright you got me there. I just feel bad, I’m sure there’s a ton of things you would rather be doing, such a busy man as yourself, must cherish yer free time when you get it…I know I do.” Zayn hummed his agreement.

“Yeah but all my free time is pretty much dedicated to this little one anyhow and this way I get the pleasure of seeing your lovely face.” He managed to say it in a teasing tone, despite the fact that his heart was hammering violently in his chest.

He watched Harry’s green eyes widen, his lips parting slightly in shock but before he could speak, a little voice beat him to it.

“Dun you like _my_ lovey face misser Z?” Charlie asked in a hurt voice, her lips pulled down in a pout that nearly broke his heart.

“Why of course I do.” Zayn affirmed, reaching down to gently pinch one of her chubby cheeks, causing him to miss Harry ducking his head so that his curls fell further across his face in an attempt to hide his blush. 

When he straightened up again, he shot Harry an unsure smile.

“I confess that’s not the only reason I stuck around, though, Keira and I were hoping you all would join us for dinner again tonight, not McDonalds but somewhere healthier?” Zayn watched the taller lad swallow, his eyes catching on the elegant line of his neck—entranced by the movement like a moth to a flame and just resisted the urge to swallow himself.

Dragging his eyes back up to meet Harry’s, he knew before the words were even out of the younger man’s mouth that he was going to decline.

“Uh, that’s so kind of you but we can’t tonight, we’ve got a squash casserole waiting for us at home, don’t we girls?” Both Dot and Charlie nodded, heads hung low and reluctant—obviously just as disappointed by Harry’s decision as Zayn was.

“Another time maybe? We’ll sort something out.” He said, voice falsely cheerful as he watched him heft Jacks higher on his hip.

“Sure, we’ll be in touch, yeah?” Harry blurted already pushing the girls in the way of their car. Zayn frowned, noting that the other lad seemed to be in a rush to get away from him and didn’t like that at all. Hearing Louis' voice in his head and realizing he hadn’t really been given the chance to even attempt to woo Harry, aside from technically asking him out using the kids as an excuse, so desperate to keep Harry talking, he blurts out:

“Maybe we could plan a sleepover sometime soon?” Freezing mid step, Harry turned wide, horrified eyes on the darker man.

“I beg your pardon?” Zayn jerked involuntarily as he realized what he’d said and quickly moved to correct himself.

“N-not for us, I mean for the girls—of course.” He shook his head in embarrassment. “they mentioned wanting to have one and I’m down if you are.” That wasn’t entirely the truth they _had_ discussed Dot staying over at their house but before Harry showed up, but it had actually been _Zayn_ who’d broached the subject getting the girls hyped for it to happen, he really hoped Harry agreed and he hadn’t gotten their hopes up for nothing.

“Oh, uh in that case sure, I think that sounds like a great idea—for the girls.” Zayn physically relaxed.

“Brilliant, we could do it at mine; you could drop Dot off later tonight and…” Harry held up a hand to slow him down.

“Uh, not tonight soz but maybe this Friday, would that work for you?” Zayn quickly did the math, realizing that gave him two days to tidy the house up.

“Any day s’good for me really, so long as it’s after four.” He admitted then mentally winced as he realized how desperate he was coming off and forced himself to reel it in a bit. “Think we ought to swap numbers, though in case something comes up.”

“Right, right.” Harry muttered, patting at his jean pockets with his free hand, until Zayn finally just waved him off.

“I got it, just give me yers and I’ll text you so you’ll have mine, yeah?” Harry shoots him a grateful look, seeming already exasperated with Charlie who is running circles around him, Jacks who is starting to fuss and Dot who has already skipped off somewhere with Keira as he rattles his number off for Zayn.

***

Harry doesn’t have a shift at the ‘Barn that night, so instead he gets the kids all bathed and into their pajamas straight after dinner and settles everyone in for a film before bed, giving Niall and Liam the night off. The girls agree on 101 Dalmatians and Harry spends most of the movie cooing at Jacks, who laughs and claps his hands every time he sees a puppy on the screen—which you can imagine was often.

Charlie ends up falling asleep with her head in his lap halfway through the movie but surprisingly both Dot and Jacks make it to the end credits. He leaves Dot to entertain Jacks while he puts their sister to bed. She wakes up just as he’s tucking her in and asks for ice cream, which he scoffs at before kissing her on the forehead and telling her to go back to sleep.

She’s out again in mere seconds.

After he puts the other two down, he flits around the apartment picking up stray toys here and there and making sure he didn’t leave the stove on or summat, then retires to his own room mindful of the sleeping baby.

Snuffling down into his blankets, he can’t help but free one arm to grab for his mobile off the bed stand, staring at the text message that had come in from an unknown number moments after pulling out of the car park.

_this is Zayn aha ;)_

Harry’s breath had hitched as he glanced down at his phone and waited until the next red light to tap out a reply, chastising Zayn for texting and driving.

_not driving tho haven’t even pulled out of the lot_

He’d blushed then at having jumped to conclusions but didn’t text back an apology or anything really, hadn’t known what to say—still didn’t, so instead he added Zayn’s number to his contacts and let that be that. Now though, his fingers itched to type something back, to open a line of communication between them that he knew wouldn’t lead anywhere, at least nowhere near the direction he’d want it to, but the urge was still there, instead he opened the last conversation with Niall and typed a new message.

**_Why do I do this to myself???_ **

_You lazy sod im literally right down the hall_

_What’d ya do this time?_

**_Oh nothing just developed a hopeless crush on yet another unattainable man_ **

_Ahh so classic Styles then?_

**_You got it claaaaaaassic styyyyyyyles_ **

_Lmao_

_Have you been drinkin tonight as well? Don’t you have the kids??!??_

**_Haven’t had a drop unfortunately just been thinkin bout things is all_ **

**_Saw Zayn again today_ **

_Figured you would that’s the thing with dot n his daughter being mates_

_Runnin into him might become a regular thing now_

**_Fuck me_ **

_Think I’ll pass actually ta_

**_I didn’t mean it like…oh sod off_ **

_Lol_

_But seriously don’t fixate on this alright it’ll drive you mad n you know it_

_Besides for all you know this bloke isn’t married maybe Lou is the family dog or summat n he actually is into ya_

**_Again you haven’t seen this guy’s face Niall there’s no way he hasn’t been snatched up by somebody_ **

**_But you’re right best not to dwell should head to bed if I don’t want to be a zombie at work tomo_ **

_Or fall asleep on the job again n actually be caught by Higgins this time n get sacked_

**_I’ve told you a hundred times he’d never fire me…have you seen my dimples???_ **

Harry could practically hear Niall’s laughter from all the way down the hall and let a pleased smile spread across his own lips. The blonde’s next text was filled with nothing but the sleeping emolji and a peace sign so Harry countered with a tempura prawn and a love heart and swiped his phone off for the night.

***

Working at such a prominent department store in the busier part of town, there was always a sort of hustle and bustle going on around the store but depending on the time or day there were certain sections of the store that just didn’t see much action, and unfortunately, today was one of the deader days in men’s formalwear.

It was a rare instance where Paul had actually scheduled Harry and Niall to work in the same department, since the two of them didn’t have a specific specialty they often bounced around the store familiarizing themselves with every section. Today they were in charge of men’s formal and while Niall worked the floor tidying up the shelves and racks, Harry manned the dressing area, which meant mostly sitting behind the counter and pretending to look busy while he played pointless games on his iPhone.

Which was exactly what he was doing when he happened to glance up to holler something to Niall about scaring potential customers away with that awful warbling he called singing as he completely slaughtered a John Mayer song, but the words died in his throat as he catches sight of a familiar quiff and razor sharp jaw line as Zayn makes his way over to a rack of ties.

Zayn hasn’t noticed him yet, so without thinking, he ducks down beneath the counter, embarrassed by how heavy he’s breathing suddenly. He figures he can just stay down there for a bit, just until Zayn finds whatever he’s looking for and leaves but of course his mate has another idea in mind as his grinning face suddenly pops over the edge of the counter.

“Hiya Haz, this might seem like a dumb question but what’re ya doing down dere?” Harry immediately glares, shushing him and miming for him to zip his lips.

“Toffee-eyed Adonis I’ve been bemoaning about for the last few days at two ’o’ clock.” He hissed and watched as Niall’s eyes went comically wide as he made a show of turning his head to see this supposed ‘Adonis’ not the bit subtle about it, then made things even worse by letting out an exaggerated whistle that had Harry reaching up to swat him in the side of his head.

“Mate you weren’t kidding about him being a looker, blokes may not be my cuppa tea but even I have to admit he’s bloody fit.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Tell me something new Nialler—I already know this, hence why I’m under the bloody counter, now quit being a lump and _hide me_.” A slow smile suddenly spread across the older lad’s face and while it only made the blonde even more attractive, Harry didn’t particularly like the mischievous glint in his blue eyes that accompanied it but before he could say anything, he heard Niall calling out to someone and pretty much stopped breathing altogether.

“Hello there Sir, may I be of assistance?” Harry was going to kill him, no question about it, once Zayn left the store Niall was a dead man, he thought as he heard approaching footsteps and moments later Zayn was standing there in front of the counter holding three ties and the most adorable puzzled look he’s ever seen.

The unfortunate thing is that the counter was mostly made of glass, so all Zayn would have to do is glance down and he’d see Harry crouched there like an idiot, which is exactly what happened. He smiled at Niall holding up the ties helplessly and opened his mouth to voice his query when he must’ve caught sight of Harry’s curls from the corner of his eye or summat, because he turned just slightly and had to do an honest to god double take.

“Harry?” He asked sounding just as confused as he looked. Harry made an exaggerated _aha_ noise, pretending to have found something he’d dropped before climbing to his feet with a friendly smile, feigning surprise as he met Zayn’s eyes.

“Zayn hi, what uh, what brings you in today?” Zayn blinks his eyes slowly, glancing around him as if he’d just remembered where he was and rolled his eyes sheepishly

“You’ll never believe it, but rushing with Keira this morning I forgot to grab a tie and while this wouldn’t normally be too big a deal, I mean, the office has a dress code but I probably could’ve gotten away with it for the day so long as I avoided running into anyone important, but of course today there’d be a directors meeting called at the last minute, so I had to duck in here for one. Only, I’ve always been rubbish at fashion—I usually let Lou do all my clothes shopping.”

With this confession, he lets his eyes trail over Harry’s own outfit and the taller lad can’t help but feel his skin prickle under his heavy gaze, realizing that previously Zayn’s only ever seen him dressed in artfully distressed skinny jeans and ratty plaid shirts that were missing more buttons than not.

Now, however, he wore a pair of fitted black slacks and a smart navy button up that was snug in all the right places, accentuating the line of his shoulders and muscles in his arms. 

“Oi, so you two know each other?” Harry narrowed his eyes at his mate but nodded for Zayn’s benefit.

“Uh, yeah Niall this is Zayn, his daughter is in Dot’s class.” Niall pulled a ridiculous face that was supposed to be surprise but he honestly couldn’t act his way out of a paper bag, so he missed the mark by a lot. He didn’t miss the way Zayn turned his eyes on the blonde sizing him up, looking both appreciative and something else that, if Harry didn’t know any better, looked a bit like jealousy.

“Nice ta meet ya, guess that means you can sort ‘im out then? I’ll just leave you two to it and go check the stock room for that new shipment of fancy socks yeah?” If looks could kill, the Irish lad would currently be pushing up daisies with the glare Harry was shooting him.

“So you work here then?” Zayn asked once the blonde was out of sight. Harry bit his lip because this was honestly the last place he’d wanted to run into Zayn at. Zayn, who was this established art director of one of the biggest advertising companies in the city, and what did Harry do? Tidy up the occasional shelf and try to sell things to strangers better off than he was.

He wished he could be prouder of the life he was living and usually he at least wasn’t as _ashamed_ of it, it was only compared to Zayn and his many accomplishments—even now taking in the expensive looking suit Zayn wore, all Harry could do was wince.

“Yep.” He said popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “Not always in men’s formal, but the department store, yes.”

“That’s uh, cool.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not really but it’s a way to make a living yeah?” Zayn was quick to nod his head to make up for his callousness.

“Yes-yes of course.”

“Right, so about that tie you’re lookin’ for…” Harry trailed off spurring Zayn into action, as he brought his hands thatheld the ties he was interested in up from where they’d hung at his sides.

“Well, I managed to narrow it down to these three.” Zayn said, holding the ties in question out to him, which Harry took gratefully, feeling more in his element doing his job then he did engaging in small talk. He eyed the first one, holding it up to Zayn’s shirt, which was powder blue just a shade lighter than the tie and quickly shook his head.

“Not enough contrast here, if it were just a bit darker maybe but as is it’ll get completely washed out against yer shirt.” He informed the darker man before setting it aside and doing the same thing with the next selection, a dark navy blue that matched Zayn’s suit perfectly.

“This one will definitely work, it matches your suit and compliments your shirt nicely. It’s just a bit too plain for my liking, but if you’re not one for flash, then this is the tie for you.” His eyes light up on the last and final tie a silky dark blue fabric much like the second tie but patterned with tiny white hearts that reminded Harry of a Burberry shirt he’d obsessed over a couple of months ago.

He’d never be able to afford it, not in this lifetime, but every now and then, he liked to torture himself by surfing the websites of designer clothes and pretend that his life had gone a different way.

“Personally, I’d choose this one.” Zayn pulled a surprised face.

“The one with the hearts? Really? I only chose that one because it was interesting but it’s not really me, I mean, I’m not sure I could pull it off.” Harry didn’t mean to snort as loudly as he did.

“Zayn, I’m sorry but have you seen your face you could make a trash bag _work_.” He says this offhandedly like it’s not even a thing he has to think about as he rips off the tag and throws the third tie around Zayn’s neck without asking, already starting to tie it. Zayn gulps at their closeness, eyes darting around the store awkwardly to avoid staring longingly into Harry’s soulful greens. After a bit, he clears his throat.

“Keira’s real excited about Dot coming over to ours tomorrow night.” Harry hummed, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration as he worked.

“Dot too, she won’t stop bringing it up, which is a bit surprising since she’s never spent the night away from home before, not even at Niall and Liam’s.”

“Do you think she’ll be alright then?” Harry’s heart flipped a little at Zayn’s look of genuine concern.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, she’ll have Keira there and of course you—the wonderful misser Zee.” He said in a spot on impression of Charlie and snickering at Zayn’s flush.

“She’s pretty wonderful herself—they all are, you’re doing an amazing job with them, Harry. I don’t know if you’re aware of that fact or not.” It was Harry’s turn to flush as he pushed the knot of the tie up to finish it off.

“Th-thanks Zayn, my mates tell me all the time, but it’s different coming from someone not so, so involved, I guess is the word I’m looking for.”

“Sure thing, but I’m just calling it like it is.” Harry pressed his lips together and smoothed Zayn’s tie out as something to do.

“This is definitely the one for you.” He said almost in wonder as he admired his handiwork.

“I’ll take it then. Do I need to go to the front of the store or?” Harry shook his head.

“No, I can check you out—err over here.” He said, clearing his throat to cover up the nervous crack in his voice.

“Cheers!” Zayn says already reaching for his wallet.

“You’re all set, good luck with your meeting and thanks for shopping with us.”

“Should be nothing, the guys upstairs just like to throw us all together every now and then to make it look like they’re actually doing their jobs. But thanks, you’ve got my number if something comes up and you have to cancel tomorrow, right?” Harry shot him an incredulous look.

“I do but I think it’d take a true emergency to get me to cancel and risk my sister’s wrath.”

The two shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes, Harry watching his back until he disappeared around a corner, he was still staring at that same spot minutes later, so long that Niall had returned from the ‘stock room’ or wherever he’d really gone off to, waving an irritating hand in front of the curly lad’s face.

“Earth to Hazza do you read?” He joked, Harry blinked from his reveriein time to glare at his mate of two years.

“Fuck off.” He sneered, reaching out to whack him in the balls but the blonde danced out of reach at the last second, cackling.

“Mate, are you really gonna be cross with me over this?”

“No, ya think?” Harry spat sarcastically. “You only threw me under the bus back there in front of Zayn.” To Harry’s dismay Niall just snorted.

“How do ya figure that?” The blonde asked, and if he didn’t look so genuinely put out, Harry would be even angrier.

“You called him over to the counter knowing he’d see me.” Niall shrugged, not denying it.

“Well, what’s the harm in that? Got the two of you talkin’ didn’t it? I was just being a mate.” Harry huffed out an annoyed breath going so far as to stomp his foot.

“Did it ever occur to you that I might not want him knowing this side of my life?”

“What do you mean this side?”

“The ‘I work at a department store by day and flip burgers by night because I didn’t finish uni’ side.” Niall’s eyes narrow to slits and all traces of a smile are chased away as he stands upright to regard his younger friend.

“Didn’t realize that was something to be ashamed of.” He stated coolly and Harry realizes too late that by being ashamed of his job he was also shaming Niall, who worked the same job, same hours and for the same exact pay.

“Fuck Niall it’s not—you know it’s not like that. It’s just he’s this prominent businessman, with money no doubt, and here I am scrimping every penny just to keep my head above water.” At this Niall’s eyes widen for a second before they’re suddenly narrowing once more.

“You think he’s too good for you? Fuck that, Harry; if he were even half as good of a man as you are, he wouldn’t give two shits where ya work. Did he say…?”

“He didn’t say anything, Ni, promise, it’s just me, and this is all just me getting in my own head I guess.”

“Listen to me, Harry; you have nothing to be ashamed of, it takes some kind of man to take on the challenges you have, to make the sacrifices you have done, and you’re doing an incredible job of it. Fuck how much this guy’s got in the bank, and fuck his fancy suits—you’ve got more heart and class in ya pinky finger then most people have in ‘em at all, so don’t ever let me catch ya doggin’ yerself yeah? ‘Cuz that’s me best mate you’re slaggin’ off.”

Harry felt his bottom lip begin to tremble and the all too familiar sting in the back of his eyes as he stared at his now red faced best mate and couldn’t help but make a choked noise before gesturing the blonde to him with a shaky hand.

“Christ Ni, c’mere ya big donut.” Niall obliged, immediately engulfing the taller lad in a hug that he instantly sank into. Niall, arguably, gave the best cuddles on the planet but this one surpassed even those.

***

Friday night, Harry has a shift at the Burger Barn, so he calls Liam round a little earlier than usual to watch Jacks and Charlie while Harry busses it over to Zayn’s house using the directions he’d texted him that afternoon. When he arrives, he can’t help but let out an impressed whistle at the posh neighborhood or the fact that the Malik home was easily twice he size of Harry’s own.

When Zayn answers the door in an oversized jumper and worn baggy sweatslooking so soft and normal and good, it takes all of Harry’s willpower to decline the invitation inside, never moving past the front steps, instead he presses a kiss to Dot’s forehead, reminds her to behave but to above all have fun. He’s thrown when he looks up again to find Zayn pouting over at him and surprises him further when he whines out:

“Where’s mine?” To which Harry let’s out an overly loud chuckle to mask the thudding of his heart and books it to work.

***

He’s not even halfway through his shift when he gets a text from Zayn: _911_ and of course his mind immediately goes to the worst place ever, thinking something terrible has happened to his sister, and of course, he’s got a line of six cars and not a single manager in sight to cover him. So he’s only half paying attention and has to ask the current driver to repeat themselves more than once as he feverishly taps out a reply asking what’s happened.

It turns out Dot was fine with the whole sleepover idea while they were playing princess and drinking mugs of hot cocoa before bed, but when it came time to actually sleep Zayn had put both girls down in Keira’s bed with the nightlight on just as instructed, but the minute the door was closed to a crack, allowing a sliver of light from the hallway in she started crying, wanting to go home.

Harry had honestly been afraid this would happen, and there’s no way he can get off work, but he tells Zayn he’s on his way all the same and shoots Niall a text letting him know what’s up. He agrees to watch the other kids while Liam goes over to get Dot.

***

When Liam pulls up to the curb in front of Zayn’s house, he parks his car and takes Zayn’s front steps two at a time so he’s a tad winded when his knuckles meet the wood of Zayn’s door.

Harry’s only described Zayn to him once and he’d only been half listening at the time because he’d had a quiz to study for in his philosophy course, but he’s almost positive that the man who greets him when the door swings open is not him.

He’s a good five-six inches shorter than Liam, with a pixie-like hair cut, fringe draped to one side almost covering one of the bluest pair of eyes he’s ever seen, blue enough to rival even Niall’s who’d held the record for bluest eyes prior. Letting his eyes travel lower, he took in the fitted white shirt with a cartoon hedgehog printed on the front, that bulged just the slightest bit from the lad’s tiny belly pudge and even lower to the pair of loose jogging bottoms that looked like they were one step away from falling right off of him, he was practically swimming in them.

A throat is cleared and he can feel his face heat up at being caught as his eyes dart back up to meet those dazzling blues again, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched knowingly and there’s a smirk on the tiny lad’s face that makes Liam’s insides curl up in embarrassment.

“ _You’re_ Harry.” He asks, only it comes out more of a statement than a question, as he does some eyeing of his own, but his expression gives nothing away, so Liam can’t tell if he approves or is disappointed with what he sees and suddenly starts, shaking his head somewhat violently.

“What? No I’m Liam…uh Zayn I presume?” The elfish boy let’s out an obnoxious honking noise that’s supposed to mimic the sound of an incorrect answer.

“Errnt, wrong! I’m Louis.” He said smugly, puffing out his chest proudly as though that should mean something to Liam.

“O-k.” He says slow and confused, because he’s looking for Zayn. If this bloke isn’t Zayn then why wouldn’t he tell him where he could find Zayn instead of being wholly unhelpful? He’s about to ask as much when a voice suddenly calls out from inside the house.

 _“Louis, is that Harry?”_ The new voice asks through a thick Bradford accent.

“No, it’s _Liam.”_ Louis supplies helpfully with no further explanation.

“Who?” Zayn questions sounding just as confused until he comes to the door with a sobbing little girl draped across his shoulder. “And Who is Liam?” He asks broadly even though Liam is standing right there and can clearly hear him.

“I’m Liam.” He provides, pointing at his own chest for emphasis. ”Harry’s mate.”

Finally, recognition shows on the darker man, that Liam can only assume is Zayn’s, face, which is quickly replaced with a sort of relief as he moves forward.

“Oh-oh right he’s mentioned you…his neighbor right?” Liam nods.

“Yep that would be me.” He confirms and makes to take the little girl off Zayn’s hands only before he can, Louis is moving so that he stood between the other two men, hands on his hips, his eyes squinted in suspicion.

“Wait, you aren’t going to just take his word for it are you, Zee? I am not releasing this poor child into the care of some random on our doorstep claiming to be mates with lovely Harry.”

“ _Lovely_ Harry?” Liam mutters to himself before shaking his head “I’ve got texts of him asking me to come get her, sending me to this address.” He offers, waving his mobile around as evidence, but it does nothing to satisfy Louis' suspicions who rolls his eyes and doesn’t budge an inch.

“Could be from any ol’ Harry, though.” He argues, looking smug as his voice goes up in pitch, becoming a bit whiney and Liam has to clench his fists at his sides to keep from swatting that smile right off his, albeit rather attractive, face. He’s meant to be writing a paper tonight and while he doesn’t mind taking a break to retrieve an upset Dot, he does mind this asshat putting him through the wringer, and prolonging the ordeal needlessly.

“Suppose I can call him.” He relents through clenched teeth. “But he’s working, and it’s the jerky manager Katie tonight, it’d be alright if it were Grimmy or Matt, but Katie’s had it in for him since he first got hired—wouldn’t want to cost him his job.” Zayn opened his mouth as if to agree but Louis quickly interrupted, speaking over him.

“Well, then it seems we are at an impasse buck-o.” Liam while ordinarily a patient man felt his resistance wearing thin. So as a last ditch effort he reached out for the little girl again, rubbing gently at her arm.

“Dot, darling, tell the nice man who I am.” Dot’s sobs suddenly pause as she raises her face from where it’d been buried in Zayn shoulder, now only sniffling softly as she turns her head, dragging pink puffy eyes over to him and her lip immediately starts to shake as she reaches out to him.

“Lee-yum, I wanna go home, can we go home?” She begs in a watery voice and Zayn hands her over without further hesitation. She immediately clings to Liam like a spider monkey and it’s all Liam can do not to stick his tongue out at Louis from over her shoulder.

Louis huffs loudly and turns on his heels without so much as a wave goodbye, least of all to apologize for hassling Liam. Zayn at least has the decency to _look_ apologetic for his friend as he ushers Liam out the door, making sure he gets to his car and gets Dot all fastened in before waving them off.

Liam makes a mental note to tell Harry this Zayn bloke is a bit alright, maybe even a keeper, even if the same can’t be said for his choice in mates.

***

The next day, it’s Harry who is waiting with the kids after school, wanting to apologize to Zayn on Dot’s behalf, but to Harry’s shock, it’s not Zayn who pulls up to the school’s car park a good fifteen minutes late, parking crookedly, but this pint sized man dressed in a denim jacket with wool trim and sinfully tight black jeans rolled a the ankles. Keira lights up completely at the sight of him and motions for him to pick her up.

Harry watches cautiously curious as the stranger approaches and hesitates only a beat before obliging. Harry doesn’t know whether to say something or not, trusting that Zayn’s taught his daughter a thing or two about stranger danger. With Keira in arms, the slighter man makes his way over to greet Harry.

“You must be this lovely Harry I’ve heard so much about.”

“Oh lovely, am I?” Harry teases, tickling Keira under her chin. Louis watches fondly before shrugging.

“Wasn’t her who’d called you lovely but alright…”

“Um ok?” He asked, taken aback.

“You’re not the brightest crayon in the box are ya mate?”

“Cheers.” Harry said dryly “and you are?”

“Louis, naturally.” The smaller man said with a flourish of his hand, causing Harry’s eyes to bug cartoonishly.

“Louis—as in Lou?” Louis nodded.

“Among other names.”

“Huh, so you’re Zayn’s…” Louis tilted his head in amusement.

“Very best mate and unofficial live in nanny? That I am.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so who have we got here…Jayce was it?” Louis asked, already making fish faces a the baby in Harry’s arms

“Jacks, actually, the one with the pigtails is Charlie and I assume you already know Dot?”

“Ah yes, go way back the two of us don’t we, ducks?” Louis said, winking at Dot before addressing Harry. “Met yer mate Liam too, seemed to be in a right hurry to get back home last night, needed to get back to the missus I reckon?”

“ _Liam?_ A _missus?_ I think not, unless Niall counts, which hmm, now that I think of it, that’s not too far off from the truth since they’re practically old marrieds. He was probably just rushing to get back to his studies he’s pre med, so he’s always got school work that needs doing.” Harry says with a thoughtful look, completely missing the way Louis' demeanor changed.

They talk for a while longer, but it’s clear something is off; Louis' is no longer open and cheerful cracking a joke every other second and good naturedly taking the piss out of Harry at every turn. They go their separate ways and Harry wonders if it was something he’d said, and if so then what.

***

The days go by this way with Harry and Zayn making idle talk in the school parking lot while the girls ran around; occasionally Zayn was able to convince Harry to take the kids somewhere budget-friendly for dinner, other times they talked briefly before parting ways.

Texting became a regular thing between them, it was mostly friendly, mostly about the kids but every now and then they’d skitter along the line of flirtatious, at least on Zayn’s end, and even then Harry found it hard to believe, swearing out he was reading the text wrong until both Niall and Liam confirmed it.

The air grew colder as fall gave way to winter and Harry knew soon their little chats in the car park would get shorter and shorter until the chill was just too unbearable, but that time was still some ways away, so he decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

They tried another sleepover and were met with success and then planned to take all the kids around trick or treating. Whatever initial funk Louis had been in the day they met never returned and he and Harry got on smashingly from then on even dressing up as Mario and Luigi for Halloween while Zayn looked devastatingly handsome as a vampire.

***

October came and went and before Harry knew it they were coming up on Dot’s sixth birthday. They’re all at the playground one weekend, on one of the warmer afternoons of the season, Harry’s gone to the loo to change Jacks’ nappy leaving Zayn to push Charlie on the swing while the older girls got themselves going, pumping their legs in an effort to go higher and higher when Dot mentions her upcoming birthday.

Zayn perks up and asks her what big plans they have for the occasion, the little girl clams up at that, her face falling slightly as she admits there isn’t going to be anything big this year that Harry said they couldn’t afford it but promised he’d bake her a cake and let her and Charlie stay up and watch _two_ episodes of My Little Pony instead of just one. Zayn blanches at this because it isn’t right that a little girl as sweet and kind as Dot not get the big to do she deserves and blurts without thinking that he and Keira would throw her a party.

Her eyes light up and before he can brace himself, she’s jumping off the swing and launching herself into his arms in gratitude.

By the time Harry returns, the girls are playing pirates up on the jungle gym while Zayn’s sat on a nearby bench blowing on his cupped hands to warm them. Smiling at Harry’s approach.

“Ya alright, Haz?”

“Yeah, the loo was in pretty decent shape all things considered.”

“That’s good, so I had a little chat with Dot and a little birdy told me it’s to be her birthday next week.”

“Hmm, you know it completely defeats the purpose of saying ‘litle birdy’’ if you’ve already said it was Dot you were chatting with, right?”

“Alright smart arse, so it was Dot. Anyway, what’s this I hear about you not having any plans?”

“Eh, it’s not like that. We’ll probably bake a cake together—let the girls help, real hands on experience and then Liam, Niall and Mrs. Nelson will no doubt drop by and we’ll sing to her and she’ll have a couple of presents to open, because no one ever listens to me when I tell them buying the kids things isn’t necessary. We did similar last year and everyone had a blast, so why fix something that ain’t broken?”

“So it’s got nothing to do with money then?”

“What? Why would you…”

“Hey, hey I’m _not_ —it’s just she might’ve mentioned something about not being able to afford a big party this year.”

“I mean…yeah the ol’ coin purse is a bit tight this month, when isn’t it? But we’ll get by, we always do.”

“Well, I was just thinking that maybe I could—“

“She’ll live if there’s no balloons or streamers, or I dunno, a hired clown or summat. It’s fine, Zayn, really.”

“Or me and Keira could throw her a party, maybe?”

“No Zayn, absolutely not. I could never let you…”

“Ok but erm, I might’ve already said we would.”

“You did what?!?!”

“I promised Dot that we would throw her a party at ours.”

“Zayn, fuck you know how I am, know how much I hate it when you do things like this.”

“Things like what?”

“Stick yer nose in where it doesn’t belong, for one, and flash yer money around for another.”

“Harry I am— _do_ not flash my money around. I happen to know you haven’t got much and I make more than enough, so I simply offer to help out where I can.”

“That’s just it, I never ask for your help financially or otherwise, not once, and yet you’re always offering and it’s times like these where the kids are involved and I can’t fucking say no and risk disappointing Dot.”

“Exactly, think of poor Dot.”

“Ugh, you’re terrible and now you know I’m going to have to pay you back every penny you spend on this party, right?”

“Sure sure. I’ll just add it to your tab, yeah?” Zayn teased, grabbing Jacks up out of Harry’s lap to sit him in his own, bouncing the toddler on his knees and ignoring Harry’s growl of annoyance.

***

That’s how Harry finds himself panicking over what to wear while Niall once again looks on from where he’s sprawled out on Harry’s bed, already dressed and no doubt wrinkling his clothes as he shakes a giraffe shaped rattle at Jackson.

“Mate, I don’t even know why yer stressin’ over a kids birthday party…that’s a bit much, even for you.”

“Oh, right only a kids party, only a kids party being thrown by the man I want to simultaneously strangle and snog, who I’ve torturously been falling for, and it’s only being held at his huge posh house. I can’t just show up in ratty jeans and one of my usual threadbare t-shirts that he’s seen me in day in and day out. I want tonight to be different, even if I’ve got no chance—“

“Come off it Haz, anyone with eyes and any kind of sense can tell Zayn’s bloody mad for ya.”

“Not true.”

“Seriously what is yer deal? You know he isn’t married, that this Lou bloke and he are as platonic as two grown men raising a little girl together can be.” He paused to throw his head back ad laugh at his own joke. “So ya know he’s single and in the market for a new beau, he gets along smashingly with the kids…”

“Yeah _too_ smashingly at times, like when he offers to pay for, and throw, a birthday party for my sister without even talking to me about it first. Besides, he doesn’t see me that way—I’m just Dot’s older brother. If it wasn’t for the kids we probably wouldn’t even speak.”

“That’s not the way Liam tells it, he claims Zayn thinks you’re quite _lovely,_ actually.” Harry blinks regretting not for the first time asking Liam to pick Dot up from Zayn’s that night.

“Naw that’s just something Louis came up with—think it’s his lame idea of a joke. What would Zayn want with me anway? He’s meant to be with someone with more to offer, someone with an education and a career not just a job or jobs like me.”

“That’s rubbish, but I don’t really feel like arguing with ya, today is about Dot.”

“Exactly, now shut your gob unless you’ve got something constructive to say like whether I should wear the green button up or the white.”

“Haven’t you got a green and white plaid shirt in that closet of yers? Wouldn’t that solve yer problem for ya?”

“Green, white or zip.” Niall sighed.

“Fine go with the white then.”

“Thank you.”

***

Liam’s the one who ends up reaching the door first and knocks twice and waits, turning to chuckle at Niall who is currently pretending to try and climb on Charlie for a piggyback ride while the three year old giggles at his actions. He turns back around at the sound of the door being open, a huge smile still stretched across his face that is until he’s greeted with the familiar sight of Louis, scowl already on his face as their eyes meet.

“Why if it isn’t Leeroy.”

“Liam.” Liam corrected primly, but the smaller lad just waved him off.

“Leon, right whatever. Haven’t seen you in an age, what’ve you been up to?”

“Uh…” Liam hesitates at a loss for something to say that won’t make him sound like an all work no fun studious bore. Luckily he’s saved from saying anything by Niall coming up quick behind him with Charlie sat on his shoulders.

“Outta the way Payno, got a plane here comin’ in for a landing.” Niall called out to him, Charlie making airplane noises with her arms out at her sides like wings. Liam shifts to the side without question as the blonde and co whiz by but Louis doesn’t move an inch causing Niall to stop short to avoid a collision.

“And who might you be?”

“Is me Lou-ee, um not really a air-pwane.” Louis' sour gaze melts into endearment as he grins up at the little girl.

“Of course you are, like I could ever forget my partner in crime. Mister Z still hasn’t found his ugly puke green jumper we hid the other week.” The two of them share a look of camaraderie that Liam can’t interpret. “I was talking to the little Irish fella.”

“I’m Niall; don’t even try to pretend you haven’t heard about me.” He said matter-of-factly, countering Louis’ raised eyebrow with one of his own.

“Ah, so you’re the infamous Niall.” Louis says, making a show of looking the blonde over, but unlike when he checked Liam out, face blank as slate his expression was terse, like he was disappointed that Niall was attractive and not some grossly disfigured soul.

“Infamous, now that’s more like it, like the sound of that.” Louis tilted his head in interest at that, the smile on his face more mocking then kind when he flips his hand.

“Well it’s always ‘Niall says this, Niall does that—Niall lets out the deadliest farts’ you know the usual.” Liam is not surprised in the least when Niall doesn’t even blush or bat an eyelash at that last confession, but he does frown, throwing an angry hand into the air.

“Oi, I’ll have you know that half the time I’m not even the culprit, I’m just more vocal about owning up to the ones I do let loose that it’s become a running joke that any and all farts just have to come from me when Harry and Leemo here are just as gassy—“ Liam has to interrupt there because if he doesn’t Niall could go on for hours on this particular subject, he’s quite shameless like that.

“Really can we maybe not do this on the door step?” To Louis he near begs, “at least let us inside…” The slighter man to his credit fixes Liam with a weighted look before shrugging his shoulder casually and nodding once.

“Alright, I suppose you can come in since you’ve got the birthday girl with you and all.” He says just as Harry makes his way up their front steps with Dot and the baby in toe.

“That’s me!” Dot cheers, clapping her hands happily as she allows herself to be ushered into the house.

***

Harry enters the house and immediately sets off in search of Zayn, weaving through kids from the girls’ class and their parents to find the kitchen. He finds Zayn handing off a tray of snacks to a mother who’s volunteered to lend a hand. She’s attractive and the appreciative once over she gives the darker man isn’t lost on him, but neither is the beaming smile that breaks out on Zayn’s face the minute he catches sight of Harry standing in the doorway.

“Harry.” He breathes out, leggy blonde all but forgotten, much to Harry’s delight.

With Jacks in one arm and a simple two layer chocolate cake he’d baked the night before in the other, Harry enters the kitchen fully, fighting the urge to shoot the woman a smug grin as they pass each other Taking in the room he can’t help but let out an impressed sound because this kitchen was a chef’s dream and as someone who enjoyed cooking when he had the time, he was practically drooling. He sets the cake down on the island with numb fingers and continues to admire the room in its entirety.

“Hiiii.”

“Hey um, ya alright?” Zayn stammers out, eyes darting up from where they’d been tracking down Harry’s body, making the younger lad shudder slightly with pleasure.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. This room is just sort of amazing.”

“What?” The darker lad asked, eyebrows furrowing adorably on his forehead.

“This is a proper chef’s kitchen and I’m sort of major jealous, having a bit of an outer body experience right now if I’m honest.” Zayn let his eyes travel around the room similar to how Harry’s own had, but it was clear that he had no clue what was so impressive.

“Really? Wow—hey, if you want to let Jacks down I’ve set up Keira’s old playpen in the living room with a heap of toys, think there’s only one other toddler in there at the mo.”

“Yeah that’d be great, he’s getting a bit antsy which means he’s either bored or just wants to be set down.” Zayn nodded towards the kitchen’s second doorway, this one with a swinging door that he assumed led to the living room.

“It’s just in there, but come back when you’re done, yeah?”

“Will do.” He promises and makes good on it when he returns seconds later.

“So did I do good? I mean for Dot—think she’ll like it?” He asked, gesturing vaguely around them causing Harry to pull an exasperated face.

“Zayn, this is all great. It’s too much, actually. I mean, was the inflatable bounce castle in the backyard really necessary?” He asked, and he was just getting started really on all the ways Zayn had gone overboard when the older man suddenly interrupted him by blurting:

“You look amazing.” Caught off guard all the curly haired lad could do was sputter.

“Uh thanks?” He says bashfully then thinks better of it and scoffs, pulling at the bottom corner of his shirt “I mean this ol’ thing? Just something I threw on really.” Zayn shook his head fondly.

“Well, you look really good. I mean you always do but the white really brings out your eyes.”

“Th-thank you, you look good as well.” Harry stammers, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. “So bloody fit.” He continues under his breath.

Harry’s suddenly acutely aware of just how close their standing to one another, all he’d have to do is tip forward a bit and they‘d be kissing and the urge to do just that is so red hot and all consuming that he nearly flings himself around to the other side of the island to stop himself, to remove the temptation and just like that, the trance is broken and he bites his lip at the confused but mostly hurt look now marring Zayn’s features—hating that it had been him to put that look there.

“Uh, drinks…I think the guests were asking for drinks when I was out there—putting Jacks down so maybe we should you know be good hosts and see to that now?”

“Yes, of course. There’s ice in the chest over there and bottles of pop on the table in the corner if you want to…”

“Already on it.”

***

The night goes over well with plenty of music, games and activities to keep the active minds of several five-six year olds entertained, the bounce house and magician most of all, and when it came time to cut the cake, Harry was a bit disappointed when his cake was brushed aside to make way for a much larger store bought one that would accommodate for the large number of guests whereas Harry’s was meant for a more intimate number.

He doesn’t voice his disappointment, though, because the huge smile on Dot’s face is enough to wash away those feelings of hurt. She was practically glowing with joy and it was all thanks to Zayn. Zayn who he’d sort of been avoiding all night after their almost kiss in the kitchen.

It was weird because for a second there it actually looked like Zayn had wanted to kiss him just as badly as Harry had wanted to, which was ridiculous because Zayn could literally have anyone he wanted, in fact more than a few mothers, happily married women who were only there to chaperone their children, were eyeing Zayn down like a steak dinner and yet Harry couldn’t shake the look that had been In Zayn’s eyes this desperate, almost yearning look that mirrored everything that Harry himself was feeling in that moment.

As the party guests start to say their goodbyes, the house clearing out until only the core group remain, doing a bit of cleaning while the kids wind down in front of the telly watching ‘The Little Mermaid’ doesZayn surprises them all by emerging from the kitchen with Harry’s cake in hand, six pink candles lit in the middle and already singing to Dot who looks about ready to pass out any minute, but still manages to rouse herself enough to smile and blush as the others join Zayn, and even though there are practically full to bursting, they all help themselves to a sliver of cake, all except for Niall who cuts himself a sizable chunk much to the other’s dismay.

Afterwards, Harry follows Zayn into the kitchen, reaching around the darker man for the roll of saran wrap to fit over the leftover fruit and veggies platters before sticking them both onto a shelf in the fridge. When he emerges again, he nearly collides right intoZayn’s chest who holds a plate of newly wrapped leftovers of his own.

“Sorry, I’ll just...” Harry mutters, stiffly moving to walk around Zayn but the older man moves with him much to his confusion. “Um…”

“Go out with me.” says with a hesitant smile, caramel eyes burning into Harry’s own. “For real, no kids, no using them as an excuse to see each other…let’s just do it, cut the bullshit. There’s something here between us, Harry. I can’t be the only one who—it can’t just be me here, right? You feel it too, don’t you?”

“You mean you—are you serious right now? You really want to—”

“Date you? Yes, definitely, so bad it’s sort of pathetic, actually. I mean, I know you’re younger so what would you want with an old fart like—“

“Oh fuck off Malik, like I give a shit about yer age, like it’s you that has any reason to worry here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just I’m like…I’ve not got much to offer, have I?”

“We obviously see drastically different things when we look at each other but it’s not like I’m proposing to ya, just want to take ya out to dinner if you’ll let me?”

“Yes.” He blurts out still in semi-shock

***

It’s just the two of them left, having put Keira to bed as soon as Harry and them piled into Liam’s car and headed home. Louis pours them each a glass of wine and leads them into the living room, switching the television to an old Bake Off rerun with the volume turned down low for a bit of background noise. He waits until Zayn’s taken his first sip, closes his eyes as he sits back into the couches cushions, relaxing for the first time allday. When he opens them again, he jumps a little as he meets Louis' bright blue eyes, staring him down expectantly.

Zayn sighs dramatically with an exaggerated put upon look, which he won’t be able to hold very long and predictably his frown melts into a grin seconds later as a giddy bark of laughter bubbles out of him. And it’s all he can do to keep from getting up off the couch and clicking his bloody heels together in the air, he’s so stoked.

“Asked ‘im out and he said yes.” If Louis was at all surprised, he didn’t show it, just reached over with the hand not holding his wine glass to squeeze Zayn’s shoulder.

“Bout bloody time.”

“Hey what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Come off it Lou, you were an absolute terror to poor Liam all night, what gives?”

“Dunno just something off about ‘im.”

“He’s perfectly lovely and you know it.”

“Yeah well one might say too lovely.” Louis argued, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “What’s his deal anyway? Studies all the time, gives up his free time to help Hazza out with the kids. What nineteen year old _does_ that? And I caught him saying frig instead of fuck multiple times…”

“Apparently him and Niall both, and well, it _was_ a kids birthday party, Lewis. What did’ya expect?” The slighter man threw his hands up in exasperation.

“But there weren’t even kids around at the time! He’d stubbed his toe on a chair leg said _frig_ instead of _fuck_ , I just can’t handle his goody-goody act is all.”

“Maybe it’s not actually an act, ever thought of that?”

“That’s even worse!” Louis yelled, then hushed himself at Zayn’s glare, reminding him there was a sleeping child just down the hall

“What that he’s a genuinely good person? That’s fucked up, even for you, Lou.” Louis pulled a funny face, sticking his tongue out at his mate.

“’Preciate it, Malik.” He quips dryly then thought better of it and made to pinch Zayn’s nipples but having known the other lad for nearly a decade, he was well practiced at deflecting his attacks and swatted his hand away effortlessly, much to Louis' dismay, who pouted but didn’t try a second time. “I just don’t think I can do it, be around someone like him.”

“Is it really because he’s too ‘good’ or is it the fact that you want to jump his bones?” Zayn pointed out with a teasing smirk. “Don’t even try and deny it—this is _me_ you’re talking to.” Louis held his stern look for all of a blink before he finally deflates, falling back to join Zayn against the couch cushion, and lets out an almost pained noise.

“Ugh fine, he looked a bit like a mini Beckham tonight didn’t he? But not like one of his very underage sons, which would be gross, but maybe a kid brother, a totally-legal-to-fantasize-about-shagging younger brother?”

***

When Zayn texts him that he’s downstairs waiting, Harry has to remind himself to breathe and after one final push from Niall to actually leave the apartment, he catches the lift down to the lobby where he has one last freak out, only to find Zayn had gotten out of his car to smoke a cigarette outside by the doors while he waited, luckily his back had been to the lobby so he missed Harry’s little five second pep talk.

The taller lad exited the building with a shy smile as Zayn stubbed his cigarette out on the pavement and met his smile with a dazzling one of his own.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out, growing slightly light headed and this caused Zayn’s smile to widen beautifully as he tipped his head.

“Evening, shall we?” He asked, gesturing to his SUV.

The car ride is filled with comfortable silence, save for the radio that served as mostly background noise, some smooth R&B station that Harry didn’t really recognize any of the songs of, until TLC’s ‘Waterfalls’ came on and he surprises Zayn by rapping in perfect time along with Left-Eye and his voice isn’t half bad either when he continues into the chorus. As the song ends, Zayn can’t help but shoot him a raised eyebrow, which has the younger lad blushing and trying to sink back into his seat to disappear.

“That was pretty impressive… for a white boy.” This forces a laugh out of Harry who shakes his head.

“It’s just TLC.” He reminds, humbly unable to take the compliment. “I’m complete rubbish when it comes to a Jay-Z or Kanye song, though I’m not too bad with Drake and Eminem. Rap music isn’t really my thing, though, if I’m honest.”

“Oh yeah what is then...Yer thing I mean?”

“I’m into mostly indie music like Coldplay, Kings of Leon—the 1975 that sort, but I like top 40 on occasion you know Bruno Mars, Katy Perry and them.”

They spend the rest of the drive to the restaurant discussing their favorite music genres and artists until Zayn is finally pulling up to the valet, climbing out to hand off his keys before making his way around to the passenger side before Harry can even find the handle on the door to let himself out. The older man opens the door for him, holding a crooked arm out to him like a true gentleman, sending Harry reeling once more as he takes the proffered arm in a daze.

He honestly feels like he’s floating on air as he’s guided through the entrance of one of the fanciest restaurants he’s ever seen, outside of the romantic comedies he’s so fond of. The entire décor is dark reds and shiny gold, light glinting off the polished glasses that adorn every table and what looks like an authentic crystal chandelier smack dab in the middle of the restaurant. He’s tempted to hug his arms close around himself for fear of accidentally knocking into something or, god forbid, he have a stray bit of baby snot or a smudge of the chocolate ice cream the girls had been digging into as he left the flat. But he resisted the urge when he felt the gentle pressure of Zayn’s hand at the small of his back through his gray blazer that Dot had insisted he wear tonight ‘to win mister Zayn’s heart’.

He wasn’t entirely sure she knew what that meant exactly but he’d agreed anyway and pulled out the matching gray slacks, both of which he’d worn to his mum and Robin’s wedding seven years ago, and prayed the shirt Charlie ended up choosing from his closet wouldn’t clash too badly. He was pleasantly surprised when she sprang from his tiny closet with a silk black shirt, one of the more expensive things he owned.

The maitre d’—because this restaurant is so posh, there was a maitre d’, leads them to their table in a secluded corner where they’d have plenty of privacy should they need it. He doesn’t exactly know where that thought comes from but now it’s all he can think of.

Images ranging from an innocent game of footsie to not so innocently pulling Zayn off right there at the table of this ostentatious restaurant flooding his mind one after the other that he almost overshoots the table until Zayn grabs him back with a chuckle. Harry tries his best not to blush as the maitre d’ pulls out his chair for him, not even making an effort to hide his amusement or his attraction to Zayn for that matter who keeps sneaking appreciative glances over at the darker man.

Harry frowns but takes his seat, jumping slightly as the man then lays his napkin onto his lap for him before rounding the table to do the same for Zayn, his hand lingering ever so slightly, if Harry wasn’t mistaken. He leaves them shortly after to look their menus over.

Everything looks amazing, but mostly expensive and the usual protests are on the tip of his tongue to insist they relocate to some place less—well just _less_ , less expensive, less extravagant just less, because he can’t in good conscious having Zayn pay for his meal when a simple plate of spaghetti was priced well in the twenties, that was highway robbery, but the minute he opened his mouth to do so, Zayn shook his head, not even taking his own eyes off the menu to say:

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what?” Harry huffed out in annoyance.

“Don’t even think about offering to pay for yours or, I dunno, asking if we can go somewhere else. This is where I’ve taken you, so this is where we’re eating, alright? Besides I’ve heard wonderful things about their Smoked Salmon.” Harry wouldn’t know because he hasn’t eaten much fish, he was just nineteen years old and before tonight, the fanciest place he’d eaten had been the Olive Garden and at least there they’d had the normal fork, knife and spoon set up.

Glancing down at the place setting currently on the table, namely the three forks and extra spoon all varying in sizes, he could already feel himself begin to sweat at the collar. He felt so out of place in his cheap suit that he’d bought off clearance all those years ago, that was just a tad too short at the sleeves and scuffed up dress shoes, his hair productless and probably beginning to frizz at the ends. He didn’t fit in a place like this—didn’t belong. He let his eyes slide up and over to Zayn who had gone back to studying the menu and couldn’t help but sigh softly because Zayn looked right at home in these fancy digs, further evidence that he’d been right all along, who was he kidding he’d never be good enough for him.

Their waiter approaches with a wide charming grin, tells them his name and reads off a few of the chef’s specialties before pointing out the wine menu and asking if he can get them anything to start.

“Is white ok with you?” Zayn asks Harry suddenly, who nearly chokes on his own tongue but ends up nodding frantically just to get all eyes off him again. The waiter recommends a bottle and Zayn agrees to try it.

“Do you not drink or?” Zayn asks over the top of his menu once the waiter is out of earshot all Harry can do is shrug helplessly.

“I do, um mostly beer but I’ve had wine before—just not often, usually can’t afford it, ya know?”

“Well tonight we splurge a little, yeah?” Harry offers a weak smile in return because he has a feeling that Zayn splurges regularly, that all this is nothing new to him. \

When the waiter returns with their bottle of wine, he pours a bit for Zayn to taste and at the older man’s approval, finishes pouring his glass then moves to fill Harry’s as well before taking their orders. Zayn predictably orders the Smoked Salmon and Harry thinks about just ordering the same so as not to complicate things but he doesn’t want to risk not liking Salmon and wasting the meal, so he flicks his eyes at the menu once more and reads off the first item they land on, which happens to be the Chicken Kiev. The waiter nods his approval and takes their menus on his way to the kitchen.

Once alone Harry immediately sends his date a disapproving look.

“Seriously Zayn, this is all too much, I mean those prices…you know I would’ve been fine going to Nando’s or summat, right?” Harry says more to his wine glass then to Zayn, as he taps gently at the glass’s stem.

Zayn clucks his tongue.

“Duly noted, maybe next time or perhaps I’ll just take you somewhere they don’t bother putting prices on the menus, that way you can order guilt-free.” Harry snorted.

“That might actually send my anxiety through the roof, so let’s not do that, actually.”

“God you’re adorable when you’re flustered, did’ya know that?” Zayn asked, putting one elbow on the table to sit his chin in his palm as he gazed adoringly over at the curly hairedlad. “Adorable most of the time, actually but right now, it’s particularly endearing.” Harry looked up at that, brow furrowed.

“Yeah well, did you know you’re a bit of an arse when you act condescending?” Harry countered just as sweetly, Zayn could only laugh.

“Oh is that how I’m coming off then?” He asked just as their waiter returned to set a basket of bread in the middle of the table before disappearing once more.

“A bit yeah…”

“I really don’t mean to.” He insisted, plucking a piece of bread from the basket before offering it to Harry who didn’t move to grab his own.

“Yeah, I know that’s why I put up with it, that and you know…” He trailed off, waving a hand in a circle around his face with a shrug.

“I don’t think I do, actually.” Zayn admitted looking genuinely puzzled. Harry huffed indignantly as he finally reached into the basket for a roll and stared down at it as he admitted:

“You’re sort of really pretty…reckon you’ve never actually been told ‘no’ a day in yer life with a face like that.” Now Zayn was laughing bright and loudly.

“That’s definitely not true, but thank you, I think?” Harry nodded, finding the courage to look up from his bread to meet Zayn’s gaze.

“Oh it was totally a compliment, the pretty part.” Zayn laughed again, the sound tapering off into something soft and promising as he tilted his head slightly, really taking the other man in.

“I think it’s funny that you’re sitting there calling me pretty when you look like _that_.” It was Harry’s turn to rest his chin in hand.

“Like _what?”_ He asked, batting his eyelashes playfully.

“You’ve got dimples.” Zayn started off as if that fact alone were answer enough but after a short pause he continued, “and god I’ve been itching to run my fingers through those curls of yers since the day I met you. Also, you sort of have this mouth—”

Harry reaches for his wine glass and takes a tentative sip, when he pulls the glass away the wine has left his lips wet and pink from the chilled wine and Zayn’s eyes are drawn to them instantly. “It’s actually insane how attractive your mouth is,” He finishes, eyes still locked on Harry’s lips even as he licks his own unconsciously. Harry nearly chokes on the sip he’s just taken.

“Um, wow really?” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m lying to you, Harry. I haven’t been completely mad for you since the moment I saw you rushing through the school doors with Jacks at your hip and a hyper Charlie bouncing and singing at your side. I wasn’t completely taken by the way Dot lit up at the mere sight of you—her Harry. She loves you so damn much, Haz. They all do. You’re their hero and rightly so, you’re amazing with them, pretty amazing in general actually, but I didn’t really know if you were interested because I’m older and have a daughter and—“

“You really think I’d care about any of those things?”

“They’re big things to consider, could even be seen as deal breakers.” Harry hummed.

“Fair enough but to _me_ , I don’t exactly come without baggage either.” He winces at the thought of his siblings as baggage. “And seriously, stop bringing up the age thing, you’re not even old. And you’ve at least got an established career and financial stability, while here I am a University drop out working two jobs just to stay alive. You’re the one who could do so much better, babe.”

Zayn frowns deeply and looks like he’s about to protest when their waiter arrives with their meals.

The air around them is tense and silent as they eat, Harry honestly feels foolish having let his guard down, baring his greatest insecurities to Zayn. The rest of the meal is filled with mindless chatter that never goes deeper than the surface. Mostly they talk about the kids and their mates, comparing funny stories about their dealings with the girl’s kooky teacher Miss Sheppard.

Harry sits back in his seat, pushing his nearly spotless plate away from him with finality just as the waiter comes out with a dessert menu and even though he feels like he might actually burst he’s so stuffed, his eyes are drawn to the decadent chocolate mousse cake and he can’t help but point it out, insisting they share as an afterthought much to Zayn’s pleasure who nods to the waiter.

“God, why do I feel guilty already when I haven’t even had a bite yet? I’ll have to join Liam on one of his crack of dawn jogs for sure after tonight.” He joked, patting his exaggerated food baby.

“Hmm, I dunno some like a lad with a bit more meat on his bones.” Zayn kidded back causing Harry’s eyes to widen.

“Funny you should mention that because I think Liam may have a thing for Louis, though he’d walk through the pits of hell before he’d admit it but me and Niall were in bed talking about it the other day…” he trails off at the dark look that suddenly clouds Zayn face and goes to ask what’s wrong when Zayn beats him to it.

“You were in bed with Niall?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I came home from my night shift to find the bugger passed out in my bed and didn’t have the heart to kick him out so I just got undressed for bed and joined him, it happens way more often than I’d like to admit.”

“Were you and he ever…”

“Me and Niall? No he’s straight, like the ladies. Though if you’d asked me ten months ago I would’ve said that I thought I was in love with him…I mean you’ve seen him right? He’s well fit and has a heart to match so yeah I fell for him pretty hard and it only got worse when he turned up to help me out with the kids but I’m over it now—he’s honestly like a brother to me, him and Liam both.”

Zayn is quiet after that and by the time their dessert arrives Harry can’t think of something to disrupt it so they dig in, Zayn politely letting Harry make the first dent, spooning up a huge lob of whipped cream as he does. His eyes must be as wide as saucers as he brings the spoon to his mouth and opens it as wide as it’ll so trying to get all the cream in his gob he still manages to get some on the tip of his nose and he goes cross-eyed trying to get it off without using his hands.

He hears the telltale click of a camera phone going off and looks across the table just in time to see Zayn slipping his iPhone back into his pocket.

“What was that?” He asked, voice petulant as he finally wiped at his nose with his napkin.

“ _That_ is gonna be my new lock screen Harold.” Zayn mused, before bringing a spoonful of chocolaty goodness to his own mouth and waiting until he had Harry’s attention before licking the spoon clean.

***

On the ride back, it’s quiet once more and without the distraction of the radio, Harry can’t help but think it’s his fault, every time Zayn would ask him something that he felt was too personal too soon, he’d clam up until the older man just stopped trying.

“Can I ask you something, it’s sort of personal so I understand if you don’t want to answer but…”

“Go on.”

“I was just wondering where Keira’s mum is? Is she in the picture at all?” Zayn visibly stiffens, his hands suddenly clenching around the steering wheel as he sucks in a huge gulp.

“Fuck, just forget I said anything, yeah?” Harry stuttered, feeling like a right ponce as he reached for the stereo’s knob. “Mind if I switch the radio on?”

“No, I mean you can if you want, but I don’t mind you asking the other thing…surprised you lasted this long, if I’m being honest.”

“I’ve been curious for a while but didn’t want to overstep my bounds.” He admits with a sheepish shrug.

“Yeah I get that and well it’s complicated, but then isn’t it always? Perrie was my everything, we met when we were young and dated for several years…I’ve actually only dated two other people, a girl before Perrie and this bloke I met through work a couple years ago, but it didn’t go very far once I told him about Keira…”

Harry doesn’t miss the way Zayn grimaces at the memory.

“I loved her fiercely and thought we were _it_ for each other, was sure of it. Keira wasn’t exactly planned, so we were a bit blindsided when Perrie took the pregnancy test and it turned up positive. A few days later a doctor confirmed it. I mean, she was unemployed and I had only just started my internship at Modest! So we were more than worried about how we were gonna do this, I didn’t realize until it was too late that money had been the least of Perrie’s worries. She was more concerned with how she was going to raise a child—how she was going to convince herself that that was even something she _wanted_ to do. In the end it wasn’t and she snuck out on us like a thief in the night, leaving just a note behind saying she was sorry.” Without thinking Harry moves to rest a hand on Zayn’s knee.

“Shit, I’m sorry for bringing it up, I knew it probably wasn’t a completely amicable break up, but I had no idea it was that bad.” Zayn shrugs trying to lighten the mood.

“You didn’t know, but yeah, it’s still a pretty sore subject.”

“Do you still love her then?” He asks, holding his breath as he awaited Zayn’s response.

“It’s hard to say. I think there will probably always be a part of me that does, I mean she’s half of the reason I have Keira and I couldn’t imagine life without her, so for that I’ll always be grateful and then there’s the fact that I still see so much of Per in her, like there are times when she’ll pull a silly face and it’s like I’m looking at a little Perrie and when she throws a tantrum and starts acting like a total diva, and not in the cute way, it’s like Perrie’s been here helping me raise her this entire time because where else could Keira have picked those habits up from?”

“She is being raised by Louis.” He felt the need to remind Zayn of this important fact, because his own girls had only just met the lad and already adopted more than a few mannerisms from him.

“True, but Perrie’s diva fits were in a different class as Louis'—not even my ex could reach that level of sass.” That gets them both laughing just as Zayn is pulling up to Harry’s building, throwing the car in park.

“So this is you then.”

“Ah, so it is…did you want to come up for tea or?”

“Maybe next time, kind of wanna see if I can get home in time to read Keira her bedtime story.”

“Oh that’s sweet of you.” Zayn hummed and before Harry could blink the darker man was moving in for a kiss and god, he wanted this to happen so bad—has wanted it to happen for months now but that doesn’t stop him from turning his head at the very last second so that Zayn’s lip end up catching a few curls a bit of the shell of his ear.

“Wow, and Malik gets shot down” He joked, though his uneasy smile was already beginning to fall at the edges. “Ok I can take a hint.”

“No, fuck no, Zayn, it’s not like that I—we have kids! We have to think of them.” Zayn wouldn’t meet his eyes as he nodded, speaking more to the steering wheel than to Harry.

“Right and I’m pretty sure they want to see us happy.”

“Ok, but don’t you feel like we’re rushing things a bit here? It’s only our first date and if we kiss then kissing leads to more, and more is well it’s complicated, kids _complicate_ things Zayn.”

“Rushing? You think two months of pining after you is _rushing_ things?”

“Zayn.” Harry started in a warning tone but the older man just kept on.

“I know it’s not going to be easy, we’re not two teenagers in uni or a couple of lads who work in the same department that can just date causally and see where things go. I realize that by crossing this line that we have to tread a bit lightly because there are four little lives that would get caught in the balance should things go arse over elbow between us, but I’m willing to take that chance because I think we’re worth it.”

“None of this is going to be easy, Zayn. Not only because of the kids but because, I’m a bit of a knob…I close myself off when things get too rough, I’ve got walls up to my armpits and—“

“I like a bit of a challenge.” Zayn says finally, his voice unintentionally low and a bit husky and before Harry realizes what he’s doing it’s him who surges forward, cupping Zayn’s cheek in his hand as he makes a pleased sound and deepens the kiss.

***

They go on a several more dates over the next couple months, casual little meetings like coffee on Harry’s lunch break or to the kebob shop across the street from the department store, but mostly when they get together the kids are with them, and it’s funny because Harry had always feared that the kids would be somewhat of a hindrance on him dating or finding someone, after all who would want to be with someone who came with a prebuilt family? When in actuality, if it hadn’t been for Dot and Keira sharing a class, he’d never have even _met_ Zayn.

Things haven’t really progressed further than a heated snog and a bit of heavy petting that’s usually interrupted by someone under four feet whining about something, and it would be hilarious, a real comedy of errors if the threat of their balls actually turning blue wasn’t a legit possibility.

Keira has just gotten Maleficent on DVD so Harry and the kids were over for a movie night, Jacks wasn’t feeling well so they put him down in Zayn’s room in the playpen upon arrival and a little after the movie began, the two of them slip into the kitchen under the guise of making popcorn but they couldn’t help but sneak a quick snog in the meantime.

Zayn had Harry pressed back into the island, fingers pressing faint bruises into Harry’s hips when Harry’s elbow suddenly skidded on something and he yelped out in surprise, breaking the kiss to look down and see a pile of take out menus fanned out on the counter and frowned. Then he glanced in the still open pantry, noting the lack of actual non-snack food foods. There were a few dusty boxes of instant noodles and some cans of Chef Boyardee that had Harry raising an eyebrow, because seriously, were they still in uni?

“Zayn, babe.” He started, trying to draw the other man’s attention away from where he was trying his damndest to suck a mark into Harry’s collarbone.

“Hmm?” Zayn hummed distractedly.

“Babe, do you even have any food in the house?” The question attracts Zayn attention, who follows Harry’s eye line to the pantry and shrugs, embarrassed.

“Course we do.” Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Really? Then why do you need all these?” He asked gesturing to the alarming number of takeout fliers littering the countertop.

“Uh…ok fine you caught me, found my one and only weakness…I can’t actually cook worth a lick.”

“You mean you have this gorgeous state-of-the-art chef’s wet dream of a kitchen and no one is even using it? What about Louis?” Zayn snorts.

“Sure if I wanted to come home to a pile of ash and rubble. He once set a _Poptart_ on fire.”

“Jesus… I could teach you how to fix a few simple meals if ya like.” Zayn smiled fondly and slid the hands still on Harry’s waist up to massage the dip of his back.

“Mm, that sounds nice, but it’d be even nicer if you just stayed over all the time and cooked for us.”

“Pfft, yeah because I’ve got the time for that, besides I’m your boyfriend not your cook.” Zayn stilled, mouth hanging open slightly as he asked.

“My what?” Harry’s eyes bugged out suddenly as it seemed to dawn on him what he’d just let slip out.

“Your…oh fuck I…” Sensing Harry’s impending panic, Zayn moved in impossibly closer, tilting Harry’s chin back up from the thorough studying he’d been doing of the kitchen floor’s tile.

“My _boyfriend._ God, is it sad how happy I am to hear that? Feel like a bloody teen again—you do that to me, babe.” Harry bit his lip, still unsure.

“So it’s ok then, um to call you my—my boyfriend?” Harry confirmed blushing to the tips of his ears.

“More than, I wasn’t sure because we never talked about it, but it’s been a couple months now and Louis' certainly been taking the mick out of me over it.” Harry let out a weak but sincere laugh.

“Speaking of the menace, where is Lou anyway?” Zayn sobers up a bit.

“Having dinner with an old mate from the drama department at uni. Actually now that we’re on the subject, I have a favor to ask you. Feel free to say no, but Lou’s got this audition for some TV spot tomorrow afternoon and there’s no telling when he’ll be home.”

Confusion suddenly clouds Harry’s face, “but aren’t you going out of town this weekend?”

“I am, that’s why I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind keeping Keira just until Sunday morning?”

“Of course I don’t mind, you’ll just have to call the school before hand, let them know she’ll be getting on the bus with Dot and that I’m allowed to pick her up and bring her round to mine tomorrow morn.”

“I’ve actually already done all that—“

“Presumptuous much?” Harry laughs just as the microwave beeps, letting them know the popcorn’s done, neither of them move to retrieve it.

“More like I know you, and how incredible you are, and that you’d never turn Keira away.”

“You forgot the part about me sort of liking you a bit too, cause I do—just a smidge, so I don’t exactly mind helping you out of a pinch.” Harry teased, holding his thumb and pointer finger a few inches apart, much to Zayn’s amusement.

“You do, do you? Well, that’s a relief because I’d sort of really like to kiss you right now. Do’ya mind?” The taller lad rolls his eyes.

“Like you even need to ask.” Zayn grins and leans in to do just that when a shrill voice calls out from the living room.

“Daaaaaddy is the popcorn ready yet?!?” They both freeze, falling against each other in disappointment until Harry chuckles and pushes the other man away with a playful shove.

“Duty calls, _daddy_.” If Zayn shivers at the way his mouth curls around the word ‘daddy’ Harry pretends he doesn’t see it.

***

The next morning, Zayn turns up at Harry's doorstep looking a bit ragged and carrying a drowsy looking Keira on his hip, a My Little Pony backpack dangling off his shoulder as well as a tiny pink travel bag. Harry motions him to come in and Zayn does, moving sluggishly.

Harry notes that Keira is already dressed but that her hair is another story, it's in a pathetic excuse for a ponytail, the bright red scrunchie loose and all but coming out of her hair. Harry looks from it over to Dot’s perfectly pleated hair and clucks his tongue.

“Hey, would you mind if I redid her hair?” He cautions, not wanting to step on any toes. He doesn’t miss the way Keira’s eyes light up in relief, but it’s Zayn’s reaction he really examines. Zayn pauses in helping himself to a cuppa to shake his head.

“Um not at all—I haven't quite mastered the art getting those thingies to actually stay in her hair yet.” He admits shyly.

“You mean scrunchies and it's no problem at all, maybe just watch me?” Zayn does, watches as Harry effortlessly loops the scrunchie three times in her hair before tugging it up tight and stepping back so that Zayn can get a better look—Zayn, who had been watching with rapt fascination as though he were watching a magician or summat.

"How'd you…" He trails off in awe, Harry shrugged moving back over to the table to pickJacks’ bowl and spoon back up and resuming feeding him his brekkies.

"Well practiced from my uni days. I went through a phase where I grew my hair out—got nearly passed my shoulders and I was real fond of doing it up in a bun, braiding it and the like, had to cut it though when Jackson developed a fondness for pulling at it. It was either get a trim or risk losing patches of hair, and it’s safe to say I chose the former."

“I’d love to see photos, if you’ve got ‘em.”

“I’ve got a few on Facebook, surprised you haven’t already gone through them Facebook stalking me.”

“Pssh I barely go on my _own_ page anymore let alone other peoples but I’ll make an effort to check sometime during the long ass train ride.”

“You do that, be sure to leave a comment on my luscious locks and what a stunner I was.”

“Don’t you mean what a stunner you _are_? You’re still ridiculously pretty.”

“I am only human, Zayn. Went through an awkward phase same as the rest of ‘em.”

“Speak for yourself; I’ll have you know I was born with these cheekbones and lashes.”

“I don’t doubt it.’

“Alright, I might’ve resembled a baby opossum at some point, according to Louis.”

“That’s ok, my nose was likened to a penis for most of my teenage years.” Zayn nearly choke on the sip of tea in his mouth.

“Christ warn a bloke next time before you…” He cuts himself by falling into a fit of giggles that has Harry crossing his arms over his chest, offended on his smile sort of ruins it. As his laughter tapers off Zayn glances at the oven clock and curses.“Fuck me, I’ve got to run, wish I didn’t have to but…”

“Duty calls?”

“Yeah, unfortunately it never seems to stop calling these days.”

“Off you go then, we’ll be here when you get back.”

“Alright, g’bye, stay by yer phone so we can text…save me from trying to brain myself by bashing my head against the train window.”

***

Saturday, Harry takes all the kids to the playground, probably for the last time until it starts to warm up again in April. They stay out running around until their noses, cheeks and ears are pink, and then, Harry takes them back home for hot chocolate and to bake a few sheets of cookies, finishing the night off playing board games with a Doc Mcstuffin’s marathon playing in the background.

***

The next morning, Zayn gets in and goes straight to Harry’s and waits patiently outside until he hears a raspy voice come over the intercom; _who is it?_ Zayn chirps a cheery greeting that is answered with nothing more than the buzz of the door sounding for him.

He’s shocked when a sleep rumpled Harry comes to the door, eyelids heavy and curls a tangled mess atop his head, but before Zayn can say anything; he’s tugged into the flat, Harry grumbling a simple: _No talking, too early. Day off means more sleep_ when it looked like Zayn was going to talk, and turns towards his bedroom, reaching back behind him for Zayn’s hand as he shuffles down the short hallway to his bedroom and mostly shuts the door behind him, leaving the tiniest of cracks.

Jacks is still sound asleep in his crib as they pass it, and Harry finally drops his hand and crawls back into bed while Zayn just stands there helplessly as to what he’s supposed to do here, until the younger lad peeks one eye open and pouts, lifting the corner of the blanket he’s not already under for Zayn in invitation. Zayn’s a little thrown by this action, but doesn’t have to be told twice as he quickly toes off his shoes and slips out of his jacket before climbing into bed in just his jumper and trousers. He immediately scoots closer to the other lad to spoon him from behind and falls ~~to~~ asleep almost instantly with the sweet scent of Harry’s curls in his nose and the sound of his soft snores in his ears.

***

Not an hour later the two of them are jolted awake by the frantic sound of Charlie crying as she slams into the room and leaps into the bed with them without warning, landing directly on Harry’s chest with an ‘oof’. His eyes shoot open in alarm as he takes in Charlie’s tears and immediately looks to the crib to make sure Jacks is ok - he’s sat in his crib content to just babble to himself and play with the various toys scattered about in there with him –he’s relieved by that, at least, but when he focuses on Charlie once more he sees Zayn already cuddling the little girl, trying to calm her sobs so that they can understand what it is she’s trying to tell them through her weeping.

She’s still freaking out when Dot and Keira come rushing in to announce more intelligibly that Moonie is dying, which sets Charlie off in another blubbering fit, hiding her face in Zayn’s chest. Harry startles, he highly doubts Moonie is actually dying, but he slips out of bed and follows the little girls anyway, ignoring Zayn’s soft: _who’s Moonie?_

Harry’s all but dragged to the fire escape and it takes everything in him no to react when he sees the cat stretched out on her back, crying bloody murder—her painful howls coming through the closed window, because he doesn’t want to upset the girls more than they already are, but it looks bad from where he’s stood.

“Thought you had just the one dog Mr. Snuffles?” Zayn questions, coming up behind him with Charlie still held in his arms.

“Mr. Sneeze.” Charlie corrects through snivels.

“Oh right, sorry.” Zayn says at the same time that Harry sighs. “We do, but we’ve sort been leaving food out for Moonie and two other strays for months now, guess you could say they’re our unofficial pets.”

“I see, so what do’ya wanna do then?” He asks his tone sympathetic as he watches the cat writhe around in obvious pain. Harry closes his eyes, not even letting himself think about what a trip to the veterinarians office would cost, surely more than they can afford, and for a bloody stray for fucks sake, but one look at Charlie’s red rimmed eyes and Dot, who was currently worrying her bottom lip in concern, and he knew he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter.

“Would you mind driving us to the local vet?”

“Not at all, have you got the address?” Harry shook his head.

“Could Google it?” He offered but the darker man just waved him off.

“Nah, I’ll just look it up on the SatNav before we take off.” It’s an attest to how well Zayn knows him that he doesn’t even question why Harry would want to take a _stray_ cat to the vet’s office.

After leaving Jacks with Mrs. Nelson, they pile into the car.

***

It turns out Moonie is pregnant, and without a word, Zayn pulls out his bankcard to pay the hefty bill. Harry begrudgingly lets him, having no other choice because there’s no way _he_ can afford it. She’s given all her necessary shots and vaccines and Zayn, on the ride home, insists on taking her back to his since it’s obvious that _Keira has fallen in love with the furball_ and _there’s more room at his,_ then in a lower voice he mutters the number onemotive behind his kindness.

“Gives you an excuse to pop over right? So the kiddies can check up on her.”

“Didn’t know I _needed_ an excuse to come round.” Harry teased, chancing a glance in the rearview mirror at Keira who sat with Moonie in a carrier on her lap, making kissy noises at the cat through the cage’s bars.

“You don’t,” Zayn stammered. “I just thought for the kids’ sake…” He trailed off, noticing that Harry’s shoulders were shaking with silent laugher beside him.

“I know Zayn; I’m just taking the piss.”

Before he knows it, the car is pulling up outside his building and Harry is leaning over for a quick goodbye kiss, letting out a surprised breathless sound when Zayn snakes a hand up into his curls to keep him there a little longer.

When they pull apart, Charlie and Dot are waiting at the building’s entrance playing slap hands while Keira is still too preoccupied with her new kitty to pay them any mind, the only one even remotely aware of them was Jacks who smiled over at them big and bright, showing off all four of his teeth.

Harry smiles uneasily over at Zayn, knowing that he would most likely have to broach the subject of them to the girls at some point, especially after this morning—getting caught in bed together even though they’d both been mostly (Harry) and fully (Zayn) clothed. He still knew it had to look weird from their point of view and mentally prepared himself for their questions.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, babe. I’ll uh talk to you later?”

“Course, actually, I was hoping to take you out to dinner tomorrow night since you’ve got the night off?”

“Uh, I don’t know I usually spend my nights off with the kids and besides you just spent a pretty penny on a cat that’s not even yours…”

“But it is mine now!”

“That may be true but it wasn’t originally, and yet, you still were so quick to pull out your card…’

“I knew I could help, that’s all I ever mean to do here, Haz, you know that right?”

“Yeahcourse, guess I’m just a bit drained from this morning’s events, I’m sure I’ll be better tomorrow.”

“And about dinner tomorrow night?” Zayn asked hopefully.

Harry pretends to think about it before breathing out a put upon sigh.

“Oh alright, suppose there are worse ways to spend a Monday night than sat in a booth across from a Gucci model.”

“Why you cheeky little…” Harry cuts him off with another kiss, darting in quick and grabbing for the door handle before things could heat up any further. He quickly unbuckles Jacks, removing his car seat altogether to return to Liam’s car and with one last wave, the four of them disappear into the building.

***

Realizing they’d rushed out that morning before anyone could eat breakfast and that the kids must be starving, he immediately sets Jacks up in his high chair with half a banana to work through while he makes the girls PB&J sandwiches, which should hold them over until dinner. He cuts both sandwiches just the way the girls like them - triangles for Charlie, squares without the crust for Dot - and sets them down at the table before calling them in from wherever they’d gone off to play.

He watches them eat in silence, idly nibbling on Dot’s crust so as not to waste them while the girls chat about their day so far, namely how scared they’d been for poor Moonie, and can’t help but let his mind wander back to the veterinarian’s office and how supportive, not to mention helpful, Zayn had been in general, but namely the way he was able to calm the girls, knowing all the right words to say to assure them that their beloved cat would be fine while Harry had basically run around like a chicken with its head chopped off, pulling nervously at his hair and biting his lip, because what if Moonie had really been dying how was he going to explain that to a three year old who’d barely understood why Mum and Dad wouldn’t be coming home, that her favorite feline friend wouldn’t be coming round for breakfast anymore?

Then there was the way that Zayn had swooped in with his bankcard as usual, throwing his money around despite Harry’s protests. It made sense that Zayn pay, not only because he intended to adopt Moonie for Keira anyway, but also because they both knew there was no way Harry could ever afford to.

It was always like that when they were out together and Harry wondered, not for the first time, if he wasn’t some kind of charity project for the older man. That Zayn didn’t take one look at him a poor whelp raising three kids without a clue what he was doing half the time and took pity on him.

Whether they were out to dinner or simply food shopping at the local grocer, Zayn often insisted they just pile their stuff together and that he’d take care of it and while, most of the time, Harry would protest. There were some instances where he reluctantly gave in and let Zayn pay it for no reason so he could put the money he didn’t spend on groceries towards some other pressing matters in his life, because he never seemed to run out of those it seemed. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty or angry, the fact that he even needed to rely on someone, that no matter how hard he worked, no matter how many graveyard and extra shifts he took on, he still only ever made ends meet, that he’d never be ahead of the game.

He knew it wasn’t fair, and that Zayn really did have a fondness for the kids and some kind of feelings towards him, no matter where they’d first stemmed from, whether it be pity or not, he didn’t doubt that Zayn liked him and wanted to be with him, even if it still confused him. Zayn could honestly have anyone he wanted if not for his impressive job title, then because of his good looks alone.

While he was just, well _him_.

Jacks makes a distressed noise, banging his hands on the tray of his highchair to get Harry’s attention, who shakes from his reverie to see the toddler’s finished off his banana. Grinning, Harry hands his brother the second half, much to the baby’s delight, who hums contentedly before taking a good chunk out of the fruit in one bite.

The girls have moved on to wondering how Moonie is liking it over at Keira’s and what Posh and Becks will make of their friend’s disappearance when Harry clears his throat, deciding to bite the bullet.

“Hey guys, you remember when you came into my room to wake me up about Moonie?” He waits for the girls’ nods before continuing, “you didn’t think it was weird that Mr. Zayn was in there with me, did ya?” Dot, who’d had a corner of her sandwich poised at her mouth brought it back down as she contemplated this before finally shrugging with a shake of her head.

“No, I love having sleepovers with Keira now, even though it took me a couple of tries. It’s so much fun…did you and Mr. Zayn have fun on yer sleepover?” Harry nearly chokes on the bit of crust still in his mouth.

“Uh…” Charlie who’s finally done chewing up the food in her mouth, smacks her lips together before beaming over at him.

“I have lotsa fun wen misser snee sleeps over in my bed wiff me.” Harry doesn’t miss the way Dot rolls her eyes.

“That’s not the same Char-lee, Mr. Sneeze is a dog!”

“So! He’s still my fwen.” Harry listens to the girls argue for a bit before moving over to the pantry to grab a Graduates meal out for Jacks, knowing a banana alone wouldn’t even put a dent in his brother’s appetite.

***

Harry tells Zayn about his conversation with Dot about sleepovers over dinner the next night and how she seemed pretty ok with it; Zayn had chuckled and admitted he’d had a similar talk with Keira who deemed their spending time together ‘cool’.

Harry goes a bit overboard on the wine and ends up being very handsy on the car ride home much to Zayn’s delight and amusement that is until he nearly gets in an accident when Harry boldly gropes him through his trousers. _Please let me_ he begs and Zayn would honestly love nothing more than to ‘let’ him but not like this, with Harry obviously buzzed off of wine and certainly not in his car while he’s _driving,_ so regretfully, oh-so-regretfully, he guides Harry’s hands back into his own lap and instructs him to keep them there.

Things go quiet after that until Harry’s head suddenly rolls on the headrest to look over at Zayn’s profile, the curly lad beading his eyes at him as he drunkenly blurts:

“You need to stop paying for stuffs fer me, Imma big boy, can pay fer me own stuffs.” He demands, hands flopping around to make a point, Zayn just smirks and concentrates on the road.

“But I like making you happy, is that a crime now?” He quips, watching Harry from his peripheral as his forehead wrinkles up in thought until finally he shakes his head.

“No but…just makes me feel… _sick._ ” He settles on and then, before Zayn can stop him, he’s leaning forward, his head just about between his knees. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He warns before retching all over the floor of Zayn’s passenger side.

***

Its late November when Zayn goes to pick Keira up from school and notices her coat is missing.

“Where’s your coat, babe?”

“Gave it to Dot, she said she was cold and her jacket wasn’t as warm as mine.”

Zayn frowns at this news, she’s got plenty more coats at home, so Zayn isn’t too cross about that, he’s more worried about the fact that Dot hadn’t had a proper winter coat and that even his six year old daughter had noticed and done something about it. He spares a thought that perhaps someone at school had noticed as well, someone who would cause trouble for Harry—involve child services or summat, and knowing that was the absolute last thing Harry needed, he was doing so well, his best really and deserved a break once an a while.

He ends up buying coats for the whole family, letting Keira pick out the one’s for the kids while Zayn selects a smart black pea coat for Harry. After dropping Keira off at home so she can eat dinner and catch a bath, Zayn heads over to Harry’s, gifts in hand.

When Harry answers the door, he’s got his usual dimpled grin that’s usually reserved only for Zayn, but he takes one look at the darker man’s arms laden with winter wear and the smile slowly fades into something different, something dark and somber.

He’s livid is the thing.

“What’s all this?” He asks slowly as Zayn enters the flat and lays the coats out on the couch.

“Winter coats for the whole family courtesy of Keira—she picked them out all except yers.’ He finished with a wink. Harry did not share his amusement.

“Ok but why would she want to do that?”

“Because she saw that Dot didn’t have a coat—gave her the one off her back even.” Zayn informed him with a pointed eyebrow. Harry cursed aloud, muttering mostly to himself

“I was wondering where that coat came from.”

“Yeah well, it’s fine; she’s got plenty more at home. We just both agreed Dot would probably appreciate having her own coat and not Keira’s old thing and then, we figured it wouldn’t be very fair to get _just_ Dot a jacket, so we splurged a bit and…”

“A bit, Zayn you bought my whole family winter coats I don’t even want to know how much you spent because you’re taking them back. I’m sorry but we—I can’t accept them.” The taller man finished jaw set, his expression leaving no room for argument but Zayn can’t help but try anyway.

“Harry…” Zayn starts, refusing to back down but Harry’s face remains unchanged.

“Look, I appreciate you doing this, really I do, it was awful sweet but I— _we_ can’t accept them, Zayn! I fully intended to buy them coats, I’m not some neglectful child abuser…I was waiting for my next check is all, they out grew last year’s jackets so fast. I went to put Dot in hers one morning only to find it wouldn’t zip up so I gave hers to Charlie and told Dot she’d just have to wear a thicker jumper underneath her hoodie for a couple of days, that’s all—it’s not like there’s bloody snow on the ground yet and I’ve got the kids running around in shorts, I know what I’m bloody doing, Zayn. Was doing fine without you, wasn’t I?”

He’d started to pace along the length of the couch at some point but now he came to a halt pivoting on his heel to glare over at Zayn, hands on his hips to make a point.

“But were you, were you really, Haz?” Zayn asks, staring down at his hands, nervously rubbing them together and completely missing the way Harry’s face cools over going from angry, but mostly embarrassed, to absolute fury. His cheeks flushing with anger as the hands on his hips slowly clench into fists at his sides and without even thinking he’s growling at the seated man.

“Get the fuck out.” Zayn’s head shoots up to meet two blazing pools of fire as Harry continues to scowl over at him, his chest rising and falling alarmingly fast in an effort to keep his composure.

“What? Haz, fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that…”

“I am serious, Zayn; get the fuck out of my flat before I throw you out.” He threatened, voice void of any warmth towards the person he claimed as his boyfriend.

“Seriously, Harry? You’re not even going to talk about this, let me explain?” Harry bit the inside of his cheek but stayed firm, pointing towards the door with a trembling finger.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Zayn.” Finally he stood, shoving passed Harry on his way to the door, having grown a bit cross himself a Harry’s treatment.

“Fine, but I’m leaving the bloody jackets, throw ‘em out if you want, but I’m _not_ taking them back.” He snarled before opening the door and seeing himself out with a slam.

***

**_Hey sorry for being a brat_ **

_Yer not a brat, Louis is a brat you are just a bit stubborn is it ok if I use that word aha xx_

**_Lol yeah think its only fair_ **

**_The coats are lovely thank you pls tell Keira I said so as well_ **

_Will do glad I could help ;) xx_

**_Oh yeah? Wanna know what you can really help me out with???_ **

_What’s that?_

Instead of texting back Harry dials Zayn up, the line picks up after only two rings.

“Well, you see, I’ve got this problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Zayn asks, his voice laced with concern and Harry bites his lip.

“It’s sort of embarrassing.” He admits coyly, trying to remain casual.

“Harry, just tell me, yeah? Don’t be embarrassed.”

Harry nods, subconsciously licking his lips. “Good, because there’s a bit of a situation?”

“A bit of a situation?” Zayn repeats and Harry has to bite his lip again to keep from snickering.

“Well, without being too modest, I’d say it’s a fairly _massive_ situation.”

“Harry-“ Zayn starts, but Harry cuts him off, bored of the guessing game and wanting to get this over with, he can feel his balls weighted down and heavy.

“Zayn, here’s a clue: it’s in my pants.”

“ _Oh.”_

 _“_ Yeah, _oh.”_

“I can help you with that,” Zayn says, his voice pitched lower than it was before.

“Figured you could,” Harry purred into the receiver, already moving towards his living room for some privacy.

***

It’s decided that they all were to spend Thanksgiving at the Malik’s since they had the bigger home and selfishly Harry liked to take every opportunity to use Zayn’s kitchen. He volunteers Niall to be his sous chef for the day, it has become a tradition, seeing as Liam couldn’t cook to save his life and even if that meant the blonde would be doing more unofficial ‘tasting’ than actual cooking.

The meal goes over well with everyone complimenting team ‘Narry’, as the blonde has deemed them, and their awesome cooking skills.

“Was nothing to it,” The blonde boasts easily, ignoring Harry’s not so subtle cough. “Ok over there, Haz? Here drink some water.” He advises, grabbing for Harry’s water glass.

Harry, pushing the glass away and continued to glare, because it’s been him who’d cooked most of the meal, Niall hadn’t done more than open the can of cranberries and yet, he was taking all the bloody credit!

Zayn, who knows better, offers Harry a dazzling grin over his wine glass, sliding his socked foot up the inside of Harry’s pant leg to nudge him in the crotch. Harry makes a surprised choking noise, and on second thought, ends up taking a sip of water after all.

Zayn’s had a couple of beers and more than enough wine to feel good and buzzed and most of all horny as hell. It’s been weeks for the two of them exchanging naughty texts and provocative selfies, no nudes but just close enough to get each other’s motors running.

They’ve wanked off to each other’s voices more times than Zayn can count at this point, and it’s been wonderful, Harry has the kind of voice that was made for phone sex but that doesn’t stop him from wanting more, wanting to take that final step—feel Harry underneath him, see his face as he makes those delicious spine tingling sounds of pleasure.

He’ll finally get the chance tonight, thanks to their mates, who have agreed to watch the kids for the night, so that Zayn and Harry can sneak back to Harry’s. Zayn doesn’t really know how they’re going to manage when Louis and Liam are at each other’s throats every chance they get, mostly instigated by Louis, but he also can’t find it in him to care—hell, at least they’ll have Niall there to act as mediator.

The two of them say their good nights to the kids and give the adults a semi-stern talking to, mostly just reminding them that they’re supposed to be mature adults and that they’re to be in charge of four little lives, so they’d better get their acts together and keep them together for the next eight hours or so. They agree and shoo them out, they go, managing to only send them one last wary look as they do.

***

The car ride is dead silent and Zayn isn’t quite sure if it’s awkward or if they’re both just too anxious to speak. This has been long overdue and he’s nearly thrumming with excitement in his own seat, he can only hope Harry is just as eager as he is. He keeps sneaking looks over to Harry, trying to gauge what’s going through his mind, but Harry’s got his face mostly turned to his window, humming softly along with the radio.

Luckily, he finds a parking spot just on the corner of Harry’s street and they ride the lift up the three flights still in silence, it’s so quiet you could’ve heard a pin drop, and they’re standing so far apart you could’ve fit a sumo wrestler between them, but Zayn tries not to focus on that, tries not to let that fact mess with his head and give him any doubts.

Harry leads them down the hallway, passed Niall and Liam’s apartment until they’re standing at his door; he makes quick work of unlocking it and moves aside so that Zayn can enter first. The flat is pitch black when he enters, the shades are closed so that there’s not even light from the streetlamps outside to illuminate the room. He reaches out for the wall to grope for the light switch but before he can actually find it, the door is swiftly being kicked shut as Harry all but launches himself into Zayn’s arms.

Zayn sends a prayer up to whoever is listening that he’d recently started using those weights his coworker Alexa had given him two Christmases ago during a secret Santa exchange as he’s able to catch Harry, supporting his weight by cupping his pert arse, a cheek in each hand and groans loudly as the younger lad immediately starts grinding into him, latching onto his mouth with his own in a fierce kiss that almost knocks him off balance.

“Harry fuck, fuck!”

“Be—bedroom Zayn, please need you.” Harry whines out, desperately.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” He doesn’t know how he does it, but he somehow finds the right room, navigating through the darkness, with only one collision when the toe of his Doc Marten catches the corner of the couch. They both giggle as the movement jostles Harry, and for a split second, Zayn fears he might actually drop him, but he recovers quickly and hoists him higher until his legs now wrap around his abdomen.

Harry hits the light switch the minute the door is opened and the two of them tumble unceremoniously onto the bed giggling as they bounce once before settling with Zayn sprawled between Harry’s spread legs, the both of them still fully clothed as they kissed and rutted against each other.

“Shit, babe, you need to stop, feels so good I’m not gonna last if you keep on and I want you to fuck me, want to feel you filling me up, need it.” Harry confesses, chest heaving from their kiss.

“Oh god, yes I can—I can do that, want to.” Harry nods, grinning at Zayn’s enthusiasm.

“Lube and condoms are in the bedside table…” He informs him with a blush as he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

Zayn raised an eyebrow but reached into the drawer all the same, his brow furrowing when he finds both are still sealed shut.

“Babe, they’re not even open yet.” If possible Harry’s cheeks go even redder.

“Just bought them the other day, I know tonight was supposed to be a surprise from the boys to us, but Nialler’s never been good at keeping secrets. He told me what they were planning yesterday at work, and it’s a good thing too since I didn’t have any stuff…it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone. God, I want this so bad, want you Zayn.”

“Me too, you’re so fucking beautiful Haz.” They make quick work of getting undressed pausing only when Harry’s skinny jeans get caught around his thighs.

“Just leave them, yeah, I’ll just get on my knees and you can do me doggy style, yeah?” Zayn can’t help his snort of laughter as he shakes his head.

“God, as tempting as that sounds, I’d rather do it like this, wanna see you when you cum off my dick.” Harry shudders prettily, vigorously nodding his agreement.

“Christ then, get them off me already.”

“I’m trying.” Zayn grunts back and finally he’s able to work them down and off Harry’s legs.

By some miracle neither man had managed to lose their erection during the ordeal, so when Zayn looked up from where he’d tossed the pesky jeans he was met with the titillating sight of Harry on his back, legs spread wide with his dick hard and oozing, balls smooth and heavy where they lay on the white sheet.

Zayn licked his lips and slithered back up he bed, smoothing his hands up Harry’s peach fuzz thighs to push them even further apart as he ducked in to kiss the inside of each thigh, nosing at Harry’s cock playfully, eliciting a long moan from the younger lad.

“Zee, please don’t tease.” Zayn hummed once before moving up to mouth at the head of Harry’s cock, making him jerk up into a sitting position, head shaking frantically.

“No, no you can’t, I won’t last.” He insisted, trying in vain to push Zayn away, but he darker lad just continued to lick around the crown.

“I have to taste you, Harry, it’s been killing me not knowing.” Harry’s eyes went a bit cloudy at he desperation he heard in Zayn’s voice, realizing just how bad he wanted this.

“Fuck! Ok, just don’t wanna cum yet.” Zayn nods, this far off look in his eyes.

“Just a taste that’s all, just…” He trails off as he takes Harry into his mouth the two of them moaning as one as he takes him in as far as he can go, working his tongue as best he can to drive him wild. His legs are already trembling in and the effort not to scream out and when Zayn peeks up he sees that he’s got his bottom lip clenched painfully between his teeth and frowns before pulling off.

“Nuh uh, babes, wanna hear you, I need to hear those sweet noises you make over the phone that get me so hot, could make me cum without even being touched sometimes, I need to see what those noises look like on yer beautiful face.”

“Zayn.” He groans out, this breathy, helpless sound and now it’s Zayn who has to bite his lip, slipping a hand down to cup himself for a mo before reaching for the tube of lube, sucking Harry into his mouth once more as he opens the package, blindly coating two fingers liberally before bringing them up to tap at Harry’s entrance, hesitating.

“Mmm yeah, babe. Do, please.” That’s all the permission Zayn needs before he slowly works Harry open, basking in the desperate wet noises that spill from Harry’s lips when he finds that spot that makes his toes curl up, ~~and~~ making the younger man claw frantically at his back.

“Enough, think that’s enough, Zayn, I need you now, so bad. Not gonna last…”

“S’ok babe, don’t think I’m good for much either. It’s been so long and you look, and feel, and taste so fucking good.”

“Please fuck me, Zayn, fuck me now.”

“Yeah gonna, gonna fill you up till you’re just my size. No one will ever have you once I’m done…mine.”

“Oh, god.” Harry gasps as he feels the first press of Zayn against his hole, his entire body vibrating with anticipation after months of waiting to finally have Zayn, to feel him completely.

It takes Zayn no time at all to build up a brisk rhythm, part desperate part finesse. Desperate because he doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to last and he wants to make sure it’s as good for Harry as it is for him, and finesse once he manages to pull this delightful whimper out of Harry and tries to keep that exact angle until the curly haired lad is nothing but a whimpering mess, clinging to Zayn’s back, mumbling out unintelligibly. The only word Zayn’s able to catch being _there, there, there._

“I’m going to cum, fuck baby, you feel so good.” Harry cries out suddenly in warning, eyes going slightly unfocused.

“Cum then, wanna see what I do to you, how much you love my dick.”

“Shh-shit I love yer dick so much, fucked me so good…about to cum off it, fuck!” Harry throws his head back and comes with a howl, working his hips into Zayn as he continues to fuck him through, chasing the very last of his orgasm until he’s nothing more than a sweaty pliant weight, body still twitching slightly as if trying to pull something more out of him.

Zayn races to join him, fucking into Harry now with abandon, his hips whipping into him until the only sound in the room is his breathless panting, the headboard hitting the wall and the sound of his balls slapping at Harry’s arse. Harry reaches up to pet him, eyes closed to mere slits, looking completely blessed out as he whispers out encouraging words, to help bring him to release.

It’s not until Zayn catches Harry’s oversensitive prostate a final time, causing Harry to go still, stretching out as far as he can go, body taut as a bow with his head thrown back as he cries out, voice sounding completely shattered, that coupled with the way he clenches tightly around Zayn, sends him over the edge and he tips forward biting Harry’s salty shoulder hard enough to leave a mark as he cums.

“Jesus.” Zayn breathes out, as he ties off the condom and collapses onto his back beside Harry.

“That was sick.” Harry agrees with such sincerity Zayn can’ help but laugh at.

“Yeah it was, definitely worth all that waiting.” Harry hums his agreement, turning onto his side to face Zayn, idly carding his fingers through his dark chest hair.

“When do you think you’ll be ready for round two?”

“Bloody hell, I’m still a bit pissed from dinner, not to mention I’ll probably need to go to the kitchen to find something to replenish my strength after _that…”_ He trails off, chancing a glance over at Harry only to find him already stroking himself hard again, and gulps.

“Actually, think I could be ready in five.” He corrects himself, moving to straddle Harry’s hips.

“Five minutes?” The younger man whines, hand still going at it in his lap.

“ _Seconds,_ babe, definitely seconds.”

***

Christmas time is just around the corner and the girls have written out their lists, but Harry’s warned them not to get their hopes up because Santa’s busier than ever this year, so they might only get one or two things off their lists if they’re really good. He and Zayn go shopping and unbeknownst to him, Zayn’s nabbed the girls’ lists when he wasn’t looking.

You’d think he would’ve learned his lesson from the winter coat fiasco, but apparently not, because Christmas day finds him, Keira and Louis on the Styles-Twist doorstep, arms filled with neatly wrapped presents that are just about toppling off one another as they stand there waiting to be invited in. Harry has a good mind to slam the door in both their faces and he probably would’ve done it too if Keira hadn’t been standing out there with them, fidgeting excitedly from one foot to the other.

“She’s got to pee, Hazza, you wouldn’t make a poor girl wee herself on Christmas would ya?” Again Harry hesitates, much to Louis and Zayn’s frustration, but luckily Niall shoulders the taller lad aside and lets them in with a warm smile.

“Happy Christmas folks just dump the gifts under the tree while I make sure little miss here makes it to the loo in time.” Zayn shoots the blonde a grateful look while Harry continues to glare at his mate, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ta, Irish, guess you’re not all bad then after all.” Niall rolls his eyes and shots him a two finger salute over his shoulder that sends Louis into a fit of laughter as he and Zayn move over to the tree to unload their arms.

The girls’ faces practically split in two they’re smiling so wide when they catch sight of the gifts that outnumber the measly three presents each that Harry had been able to afford this year.

Of course they’re not all for the girls, there’s stuff for everyone, Zayn and them literally saving all their present opening for the trip over. There were even things in the pile for Liam and Niall, much to their joy.

“I feel awful that I didn’t think to get you guys anything.” Liam apologizes, rubbing furiously at the back of his neck that showed how uncomfortable he was about the whole thing, but Zayn simply waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it, Leeyum, it’s not even anything special just saw it and thought of you.” He admits with a casual shrug. That’s apparently the extent of his protesting skills, because a minute later, he’s tearing into the package and all but squealing—putting the girls to shame as he admires his new batman belt.

Everyone similarly is pleased with their gifts, a set of shot glasses for Niall, a Yorkshire tea gift card for Louis, because apparently he has a ‘healthy’ obsession with the brew, and it goes without saying that the girls loved their brand new Barbie dolls, the doll house they were meant to share and what looks like just about everything _Disney_ _Princess_ Zayn could find in the shops.

Harry watches it all, with his arms still stubbornly crossed refusing to even look at the sizable pile of presents that’s been growing at his feet, though he does manage to smile whenever the girls bring something over to him, enthusiastically telling Dot how pretty he thought Barbie’s dress was or how awesome Charlie’s Rainbow Dash toy that flips itself after you push her bottom down.

The three of them, end up staying the entire day, eating dinner there and, of course, finishing the night with a Toy Story marathon at Liam’s request, much to Louis' chagrin, who mirrored Harry by crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance and going uncharacteristically quiet.

The entire day Harry had avoided even looking a Zayn, but finally the older man cornered him at the sink while he was doing he washing up. To his surprise, he isn’t elbowed in the stomach as he circles his arms around Harry’s waist, hooking a chin over his shoulder. Instead, Harry presses back against him and sighs.

“I’m mad at you, you know.”

“Yeah figured you were, kinda expected it when I showed up.”

“Mm.”

“But what exactly are you mad _about?_ Making the girls happy?”

“Yes, no—sorta? That sounds awful but I’m more mad at the fact that I can’t really be mad because you really did make Christmas possible for them this year…I’ve been more strapped than usual with my dick of a landlord raising the rent on us out of nowhere, but you know how I feel about you doing this…” He said waving sudsy hands around as if to make a point.

“Doing what, babe? I only want to help.” Harry clucked his tongue, feeling like an ass.

“Well, try doing it without throwing your money around then, because it just pisses me off.”

“What that I want to spend it on the people I lo— _care_ about?”

“No, that you even _have_ the money while I—” He’s cut off by the sound of tiny feet on linoleum and looks up to see Keira and Charlie standing in the doorway. Zayn turns too, letting his arms slip form around Harry.

“Hey baby, what’d ya need?” Keira didn’t’ answer just continued into the room until she stood beside her father, looking up at him with her huge hazel eyes, blinking, she grabs his hand and Harry knows that this isn’t the first time she’s done this, that it’s a well practiced ruse.

“Daddy, can I have another tree shaped cookie?”

“Tsk, but you’ve already had two, babe.”

“I know but they were just so good, Hawwy is such a good baker.” She pressed, laying the charm on so heavy that she almost had Harry reaching into the cookie tin to get her whatever she wanted.

“I don’t know…I don’t want you bouncing off the walls refusing to go to sleep tonight.”

“I won’t I promise, pleeeeeease daddy, please?” Zayn was studying his daughter judging whether it would be alright to give in to her, maybe just half a cookie more wouldn’t do too much damage, but before he could say any of this, his other hand is suddenly being cupped in Charlie’s two little ones as she pouts up at him, clearly mimicking Keira and asks:

“Can I have a cookie too please, daddy?” Harry freezes, finally turning around fully to stare at the scene before him with shocked, wide eyes.

“Oh um, shite, I mean cra—yes! Yes, alright but only half each, you’ll have to share.” He said, looking to Harry for help but the younger lad was completely useless as he tried to swallow around the sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

“Yay.” Both girls cheered, completely oblivious to the havoc they’d just caused with one single word: _Daddy_. Of course he knew Charlie had only been mimicking Keira from her actions, apparently right down to her words in order to gain their desired treat but it was still startling to hear.

The way Harry tells it, she’d only been two when their parents got into an accident, barely talking at the time, having always been delayed in speech so ‘daddy’ has never really been a part of her vocabulary—she knew of the word, of course as did Dot, but they’d never had a reason to _use_ it, Harry may be their legal guardian and paternal figure of sorts but he was still technically their older brother, not their father. But now was it possible that Zayn could fill that void for the children?

Why not Liam or Niall who were more frequently in their lives then?

 _Because you’re the one dating their brother_ a little voice reminds him and it’s not that he’d mind being that for them, he’s surprised with just how ok he is about it, actually, it’s more a matter of how Harry feels about it. As it is he looks up to see Harry wringing a dishrag between his hands, staring off towards the doorway Keria and Charlie had skipped through cookie halves in hand.

“Hey…” He cautions in barely a whisper but it’s enough to rouse Harry from his thoughts as he slides still dazed eyes over to him.

“Wow, I don’t even know what to think right now…I never saw that coming. I’d sort of been preparing for the day that she connects the little girls at the playground calling the men who care for and love them like I do ‘daddy’ and sort of just adapt that, had the speech all planned out where I remind her that I am her brother, her Harry not daddy but this…fuck, Zayn, I don’t know how to handle _this_.”

“Would it be so bad if she called me that?”

“What? Of course, Zayn, you’re not her—it’d be weird for her to ca-call you that when we’re still just—“

“Ok ok no need to have pop a blood vessel it was just an idea.”

“Noted but no, I couldn’t ask that of you not now. Maybe not ever, I mean things are still so new between us, who knows what the future holds and just like I said from the beginning, we have children to think of. I can’t have Dot and Charlie calling you daddy and then something happen between us and you’re just gone, where does that leave them?”

“I understand, guess I just jumped the gun there for a moment.” Harry shook his head, reaching out to rub his arm gently.

“Not your fault, It’s—it’s a nice thought, us making it. Getting married, legally adopting them...”

“It could happen.” Harry made a thoughtful noise, idly drawing shapes on Zayn’s forearm with his finger.

“Hmm, maybe, but that day is not today. Today, I am allowed to freak out because my sister just called my boyfriend, daddy—think I might be having an aneurism.”

Zayn clucked his tongue, lifting Harry’s chin to him so he could duck in for a short kiss, Harry nearly melts into him the minute their lips meet.

Eventually, they join the rest of them just as the third movie is wrapping up. Louis is still pouting over in the arm chair in the corner while Niall and Liam look all cuddled up on the couch with Charlie between them and Jacks sat on Niall’s lap. They looked disturbingly too much like a young family for Harry’s comfort, who yawned, stretching exaggeratingly up at the ceiling, revealing a patch of skin that Zayn immediately zeros in on and announces that casa de Styles will be closing up shop. Niall is the only one who laughs at his lame joke but it warms Harry up all the same, the blonde was always good for a laugh whether it was out of pity or because he truly found everything funny.

They’re all being herded to the door by a pushy Harry, who can’t stop yawning for the life of him,Louis' first to the door followed closely by Liam, so close that when the slighter man turns abruptly to ask Zayn to grab his beanie off the lamp shade where he’d hung it, only to bump chests with Liam who giggled out an irritatingly endearing ‘whoopsie’ that made Louis scowl even harder than he had been all night.

“Wey hey, look up boys looks like you’ve been caught.” Niall cackles out and the both of them turn to see the blonde pointing up above their heads and they slowly follow it up to see a twig of mistletoe hung above the doorway.

Louis stiffens, still frowning as chances a glance at Liam for his reaction, finding him biting his lip nervously, but he doesn’t look opposed to the idea, which just further pisses Louis off. He looks to Zayn for help, but of course his mate it too busy smothering his laughter behind his hand.

“Not a bloody chance in hell, I’d rather snog a cactus, actually.” He spits, hugging his coat tighter around him and avoiding Zayn’s look of disapproval.

Liam’s shoulders fall immediately, though he tries to play it off by shrugging in a ‘suit yourself’ fashion and moving around Louis and out the flat.

“Harsh, bro.” Niall mutters as he too squeezes passed the copper haired man without even saying goodbye. Louis' never heard the blonde sound so cold.

Louis can’t even look at Harry as he mumbles out a goodnight and Merry Christmas before dashing out the door. Zayn lingers at the door, a sleepy Keira over his shoulder, wants to make sure they’re ok without having to bring it up and rehash the awkwardness of earlier.

Harry saves him by moving in for a kiss over Keira’s head; it’s chaste at best, but still causes something to flip pleasantly in his belly as they draw apart again.

Before he leaves, Zayn mentions a party he and Louis are going to for New Years and invites Harry and the boys if they don’t already have plans. Harry promises to talk to Mrs. Nelson about it.

***

“Oh off with you, it’s New Years Eve and you’re a young man, you should be out having fun, lord knows you deserve it.” Mrs. Nelson insisted, trying and failing to coax Harry out of her apartment. “I’d just be stuck in my apartment watching the ball drop on the telly all by myself anyway, this way I have company and Zayn’s little girl is just a darling—it’s no trouble to mind her for the night as well.”

“If you’re sure.” He tries one last time and she waves him away yet again.

“Shoo before I’m forced to swat ya.” She threatened, going so far as to grab up the end of her ever present apron and pretend to wind it up as if she were going to whip him with it. Harry laughed, dancing just out of her reach and thanked her a final time before finally relenting and allowing Zayn to drag him out the door.

***

The party, it turns out, is more like a big event at a club in town, the building bursting with people and champagne is being poured freely all around them. Harry’s never been much of a drinker, and if he thought wine went to his head, the champagne had him loose and inhibition free in minutes.

He was a regular party animal, much to Zayn’s delight, watching as his boyfriend bounced onto the dance floor with Niall, the two of them dancing; if you could even call it that, looked more like a pair of those inflatable wiggly fellas businesses buy to advertise their establishments…air dancers he thinks they’re called. The way their arms kept flailing about with no sense of rhythm whatsoever and their foot work definitely left a lot to be desired, but they looked happy and that’s all that really mattered to Zayn, who liked to see Harry so carefree for once.

Too bad the same could not be said for Louis, whose sat at the bar glowering down into his drink as he watched blokes and birds alike approach Liam, chatting him up, offering to buy him a drink and scaring them off—for Niall, of course only Zayn knew better. Zayn knew Louis was actually insanely jealous and even though he knew he couldn’t have Liam, he still felt oddly territorial over him.

It didn’t help that Liam was completely oblivious to the fact or that these people weren’t just being friendly in the spirit of the holiday, but actually wanted in his pants as he innocently clapped them on the shoulders and drunkenly wished them a _happy new year_ and _cheers for the shot_ before tossing it back and turning to Louis once again to pick up whatever conversation they’d been having about Liam’s uni courses.

It was definitely proof of just how far gone for him Louis was that he was able to sit through one of Liam’s long winded summaries of what he’d learned in class that week, even Zayn’s been guilty of walking away midsentence when he feels his eyes about to roll back in his head out of boredom.

For the most part, Zayn was content to just sit in their booth, sipping at his drink and observing his surroundings, fending off his fair share of admirers and drink offers, but for the most part, he went unbothered, watching his boyfriend spazz out on the dance floor, or watchinghis mate pine pitifully after a dreadfully clueless lad. But as the countdown drew near and people started shouting out numbers, he quickly elbowed his way into the fray, in search of his boyfriend. He finds him, frantically looking around the dance floor in distress, instantly breaking out in a smile when he spots Zayn making his way towards him. Niall is nowhere to be seen so Zayn assumes he’s off looking for someone of his own to snog—that or Louis was right all along and it was Liam the blonde was looking for.

“There you are!” Harry slurs, eyes glassy but happy as they meet his.

“Here I am.” Zayn counters fondly.

“Gonna be New Years soon, need me a fit bloke to kiss…know of anyone who’s interested?” He asks, grinning cheekily down at him.

“I might do.” Zayn says with an answering smile.

“Yeah? Where?” Harry makes a show of looking around for this elusive bloke, much to Zayn’s dismay.

“Twat.” He grumbles, reaching up to pinch his nipple as punishment. Harry barely flinches before he’s leaning in the whisper, his breath reeking of alcohol.

“Kiss me, Zaynie, don’t wanna wait—wanna taste you, always taste so good.”

“Alright can’t see any hard in having a pre-New Years snog.” He teases and drags the taller man in for a snog before the crowd’s even reached one.

***

Liam isn’t quite so far gone that he doesn’t hear the chanting going on around him, he knows that the balls about six seconds from dropping and he also knows that this is his shot, his one chance to take what he’s wanted since practically the moment he met Louis and if all goes south, he can just blame it on the vodka swimming in his veins.

_Four…three_

The crowd counts, the excitement in the room building to a crescendo, as he turns to look at Louis who’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, staring intently into his rum and coke as if it holds all the answers to life’s greatest questions.

_Two…one_

“Happy New Year, Lou.” He whispers and Louis looks up then as if just realizing the countdown has already come and gone without his knowledge.

He lifts his chin to him and mumbles out a soft, _you too,_ before returning his gaze to his glass. Liam frowns and reaches out to grasp Louis' chin, turning his face back towards him and now Louis' eyes are soft, yet conflicted, pools of blue that Liam could honestly drown in if he’s not careful.

“It’s New Years, Lou and here I am without anyone to share a kiss with.” Louis rolls his eyes huffing out an annoyed breath as he jerks his head back, trying and failing to free his chin from Liam’s hold.

“Why don’t you go find Niall and snog him then?” He spits out like venom off his tongue.

“Why would I do that?” Liam asks, drawing back and looking so adorably confused it’s all Louis can do not to punch him in the face and then lick each and every wound afterward.

“Because he’s yer boyfriend!” He reminds bitterly, the silent ‘duh’ not going unnoticed.

“What? Are you, do you seriously— _Louis,_ have you honestly thought Niall and me were together all this time? Is that why you’ve been an absolute prat to me?” Liam sputters, the hand he has on Louis'' chin tightening until it’s actually painful.

“Don’t be daft.” Louis says, bristling and refusing to let Liam catch his eye.

Liam squints his in suspicion, as he connects the dots and suddenly everything makes sense.

“You’re jealous.” He says, not asking, as he takes in Louis’ hunched over demeanor and the way he won’t even look at him.

Louis rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.

“If you’ve quite finished, I’ve got a random bloke to see about a New Years snog ta.” He makes to stand but Liam stops him by fisting a bit of his jumper in one hand, and sneering.

“Why you bratty, insolent— _brat_.” He pauses to get his breathing in order, giving Louis the perfect opportunity to roll his eyes, trying ineffectually to bat Liam’s hand away from his jumper.

“You said that already.” Liam fixes him with a warning look, his usually kind eyes turned dark and maybe even a bit dangerous.

“You’re callous, arrogant, pushy and, rude and I’m going to kiss you right now, so you best brace yourself for it.” All Louis could do was whimper as their mouths finally meet in a soft crush, Liam using the hold on Louis' jumper to pull him in impossibly closer.

“Liam.” He breathes into the kiss and to Liam’s ears it sounds a lot like _finally_.

“I didn’t know.” Liam breathes against Louis' lips.

When they pull apart, Louis can’t help but shoot him a fondly irritated look.

“I’ve listened to you spout medical bullshit on several occasions without interrupting, how the hell did you not know I fancied you. I’m a bloody actor for fucks sake, I don’t give a rip about orchitis or whatever, I just liked watching your mouth move as you spoke.”

“Louis, oh god, that’s—Orchitis is the swelling of one’s scrotum, makes perfect sense that _that_ would be one of the only things you actually paid attention to…”

“God, Liam, you’re clearly missing the point again.”

“Which is?”

“You should kiss me some more instead of mouthing off about useless terms!

“They’re quite useful, actually, could save a life even.”

“ _Liam.”_ Louis growls out in exasperation.

***

It’s been a couple of weeks and Niall still won’t let Louis live down the fact that he’d honestly thought he and Liam were together. Louis insists it was all Harry’s fault, but no one would hear it. So he was resigned to accepting the playful teasing, the only consolation being that he now had Liam’s chest to bury his face into, had those strong arms wrapping around him, shielding him from their friendly jabs and best of all had his sweet kisses of reassurance that they might’ve taken the long way round, but they’d finally gotten it right in the end.

***

It’s on one such Saturday afternoon that everyone’s come over to Harry’s for lunch and to help Niall with a project he needed for his _Intro to Psych_ course, so everyone is gathered in the living room drawing the first thing that came to mind when he said a particular word to them, each getting a different word. Keira was done first, her word being ‘home’ she’d drawn a picture of Zayn, big and bold smack dab in the middle of the paper taking up most of it, but then she’d added a sloppy little stick figure in the corner at the last minute that she deemed to be Uncle Louis, because he was home too, just not as much as Zayn was.

Zayn finished seconds later, his word having been ‘freedom’ to which he’d drawn a rainbow with two men holding hands at an altar, staring dreamily into each other’s eyes with heart floating above their heads. Niall complimented his artistic skills with a faint _sick man, this is sick_ before stuffing it into his folder along with Keira’s. Zayn blushed slightly at the compliment and moved over to lift Jacks up out of the playpen, who had started to make fussy noises at being ignored.

He carried the baby over to the couch where he proceeded to tickle the baby’s sides, blowing kisses at him as he squealed happily, clapping his hands together for Zayn to continue.

“Dah dah.” He squeals, looking right at Zayn. He freezes but decides to just brush it off as one of the many sounds Jacks had become notorious for, that is until he says it a second time. “Dah dah,” he cries happily, arms flailing happily out at his sides, again he’s looking straight at Zayn and he sort of fumbles as to what to do, looking over to find Harry staring at them much like he had that day in the kitchen after Charlie made the same flub.

“Haz,, what should I?” He asked, looking to the younger man for help.

Harry could only gulp loudly, he’d had the talk with Charlie already told her that just because Keira called Zayn daddy didn’t mean she could, Dot had been sat there beside her so that she knew the score as well but never in Harry’s wildest imaginings had he thought he’d have to worry about _Jacks_ saying it.

“I don’t—I mean…” He stuttered at a complete loss, luckily Niall came to the rescue.

“Hey Jackie boy, what’s the big idea?” He says in a purposely-whiney tone, coming over to snatch the baby from Zayn’s now nerveless fingers. “I’ve been working on you saying Niall as yer first word for months now and you let Zayn here swoop in out of nowhere to steal me thunder? How very dare you.”

Thank god for Niall is all Harry can think as he tries his very best to find his composure. It’s no easy feat, not when his heart is hammering so hard it threatens to beat right out of his chest. It was one thing when it was Charlie echoing Keria in order to get a cookie, but for Jacks to come out with that out of nowhere… He either heard Keira saying it like Charlie had or Zayn was so imbedded in their lives now that Jacks mistook him for something he wasn’t and Harry didn’t know how he felt about that, didn’t know how he should feel about that.

A part of him thinks that it’s sort of nice to know that their relationship has reached such a level where his baby brother feels safe and well cared for by the darker man, maybe even loves him like Harry thinks he might be in love with Zayn, so much that he wanted to tell Zayn the only way he knew how, through nonsensical gibberish mostly, but now, finally, a word that he might not know the full meaning of, but he does know that it cause a reaction out of them, that it has to mean something.

***

Harry starts pulling away without realizing it, not all at once or even all that obviously. Just a few too many cancelled plans and ‘I’m busies’. He picks up even more shifts at the Barn. Now that the semester has ended for Niall, he sends the blonde to pick Dot up from school most days. For the most part Zayn takes it all in stride, he knows there’s something going on with Harry but he doesn’t press him for answers just continues to be there, to try and see him, making plans even if he knows Harry will just decline all attempts.

It isn’t until Zayn’s birthday that he draws the line, Harry had plenty of notice to ask off from work and yet when Zayn comes around his place dressed smartly in pressed slacks and a fancy top, it’s to find Harry already in uniform, running around the flat looking for his work hat.

“Harry, what’re you doing?” He asks, eyes tracking Harry’s movements.

“Huh, oh hey, babe didn’t know you were stopping by.” He says distracted by his search.

“Didn’t know I’d be stopping by?? What the fuck, Haz?” Zayn shouts, thinking his boyfriend must be pulling a prank. Harry stops short, surprised by the darker man’s tone.

“What? You should’ve called first, my shift starts an hour earlier tonight so I can’t stay and chat.”

“Harry, it’s not that, did you forget what day it is?” He asks dumbly even though Harry sent him a text at midnight wishing him a happy birthday along with the slice of birthday cake and red balloon emolji.

“Um…Tuesday?” Harry guesses, lip caught between his teeth.

Zayn is not amused.

“Really? You really forgot my birthday dinner tonight?” Realization finally dawns on him and he immediately brings his hands up to grip at his hair in frustration.

“Oh fuck—fuck! I did, I completely forgot because I’m a twat, an utter twat. Why’re you even with someone like me—god I am so sorry Zayn I—”

“Just forget it, I’m sure you’ve a bus to catch and I wouldn’t want you To get chewed out by Waissel if you’re late again, it’s alright maybe you can make it up to me later?”

“Yes of course, babe…” He moved forward, hooking an arm around Zayn’s neck to bring him in for a hard kiss that was more teeth than anything but Zayn would take what he could get at this point. “I really am so sorry.”

Zayn tries his best not to be upset with Harry, he really does but this is almost the final straw, he knows if he were a different type of person he would’ve been done with Harry’s games a long time ago, but the truth is, he honestly thinks he might be in love with the younger man and he doesn’t want to give up on something that has the potential to be great, but he also doesn’t know how much longer he can take Harry’s mood swings.

Still smarting from the fact that Harry completely forgot about his birthday dinner, he returns home, thankful that Keira was staying over at his parents for the night—though he’d expected to need the house to himself for him and Harry, he was sort of happy that Louis hadn’t yet left for his mate Oli’s.

“Zayn? Shit you’re back early, do you need me to scram?” Zayn waves him off, plopping down on the couch beside him, tilting his head back to stair up at the ceiling.

“Naw, turns out Haz forgot about our dinner plans…” Louis sits up at this in surprise.

“Nuh uh, you’re taking the piss aren’t you?”

“Wish I was, but nope.”

“Dude, that’s foul, are you alright?” All Zayn could do was shrug, not really trusting his voice to not shake but knowing his mate would just spend the rest of the night poking him until he spilled.

“Not really, but I’m sure it’s nothing a little kush couldn’t fix.” He admitted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis wiggles them back with a shit-eating grin.

“Seriously? We haven’t smoked together in almost a year because of Keira…”

“I know, but after being stood up on my birthday, I’m not sure anything else will help me fend off the tears that want to fall right now.” Louis studies him for a few beats before agreeing, disappearing into his bedroom for his secret stash.

When he returns, he’s got enough bud and rolling paper for three blunts, it feels like forever since the last time he lit up, but it’s almost like riding a bike the way he assembles the blunt expertly, because Louis has always been shite at rolling. It’s just like old times, he thinks, as they’re finishing up the third and final spliff.

Afterward, they of course get the munchies and end up pulling into the drive thru of one of the only places still open after midnight: the Burger Barn and Zayn is shocked when it’s Harry at the window when he pulls up.

Harry has to do a double take before he’ll believe what he’s seeing. It’s the absolute worse case scenario, what he’d been dreading since he moment they started getting close…it was one thing for Zayn to see him working the floor of the department store because at least there his ‘uniform’ consisted of a button shirt and dress pants.

While at The Burger Barn, he was required to wear this awful red and white striped shirt with black pants, but worst of all was the eyesore of a ball cap that had a picture of a barn with a goofy looking cartoon burger with all the fixings grinning like a loon. It always gave him hat hair by the end of his shift and he’s been told he looks all of ten years old when he’s go it on. 

Point blank: Harry is mortified.

Struck speechless at the sight of Zayn on the other side of the drive thru window, him still in his fancy birthday outfit and sleek Range Rover while he looks a hot mess and reeks of day old grease.

“Harry?” Zayn questions dumbly for lack of anything better to say.

“Uh yeah, shit.” He curses, bringing a hand up to run nervously through his hair only to curse again when he remembers he has a hat on. “Are you alright you look sort of…”

“Peekish?” Zayn throws out there before Harry could think of the right word. “Because I’m fine! It’s—it’s a Louis who claims he’s starving—withering away to bone as we speak.” Ordinarily Louis would just go along with his mate’s lie, but because he high and feeling mischievous he narrows his eyes at Zayn and turns to Harry with a sharp smile.

“Fuck off, he’s lying, we smoked up tonight because it’s his bloody birthday and he figured he’d do at least _one thing_ he enjoyed since he couldn’t be doing _you_.” Harry flinches.

“Guess that would explain the huge Harold & Kumar sized order the two of you just made.” He mutters without realizing and chastises himself for not recognizing Zayn’s deep Bradford accent.

Louis and Zayn laugh despite themselves, seeing Zayn happy and smiling at a time like this is all too much and before he knows it he’s straightening up, rattling out their total in an almost robotic voice. Louis hands over Zayn’s credit card, which Harry can only snort at. He returns the card to Louis and instructs them to pull off to the side and someone will be out shortly with their meal. Zayn nods and is about to pull off when he leans out of the window at the last minute.

“You be the one to bring it.”

“No Zayn, I’m the only one on window tonight I can’t just leave my station.”

“It’s half one in the morning, I highly doubt you’re gonna get hit with a rush…just get someone to cover for you for a mo.”

“I’ll try.” Harry finally sighs out with a curt nod.

He ends up convincing his coworker Mikey to keep an ear out for the window for a few seconds and the younger lad whose known to dye his hair a different color every other week has had more than his fair share of late night visitors that Harry’s never questioned—not even when ‘complimentary’ fries end up in their bags, so he’s all too happy to help Harry out this once.

That doesn’t really help his nerves though, not knowing what Zayn wants to talk about, what he’s thinking and definitely not wanting to prolong this meeting. It’s bad enough that Zayn’s seen him in full uniform for the first time, hat and all, now knows about this side of his life.

Harry walks up to the Rover just in time to overhear Louis whisper:

“You need to tell him, just grow a pair and let him know what a dick move he pulled tonight.”

“No, Lou—no it’ll scare him off again, I know it—” He clears his throat to make his presence known, making both men jump.

“Here you go boys, didn’t know if you needed extra ketchup or the like so I just threw some in the bag anyway…you have a great night alright? Drive safe.”

“Ha-Harry wait!” Zayn calls after him and Harry turns to see him struggling to unbuckle his seatbelt so he halts, waiting patiently.

“Haz, what’s your problem, what did I—what did I do? Whatever it is I’m sorry ok, you know I am.”

“You didn’t do anything, Zee, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says calmly, staring down at his work shoes.

“Stop lying to me, exactly how daft do you take me for?” Harry flinches at Zayn’s tone but tries again.

“I don’t…”

“Then stop acting like it and be straight with me for once.”

“We’re too different!!!” He finally blurts, bringing a hand up to cover his treacherous mouth immediately after.

“Huh?”

“We’re too different.” He repeats just as passionately. “And things are moving too fast and I’m never going to be good enough, Zayn!” Zayn draws back as if slapped.

“What kind of rubbish…” He starts but Harry interrupts him, pointing down to his grease stained shirt.

“Look at me! I am covered from head to toe in fryer grease and I don’t even go in the actual kitchen, my hat has a bloody cartoon burger on it and I don’t even want to know what’s been stuck to the bottom of my shoe practically since my shift began…I’m pathetic, Zayn, but what’s even more pathetic is this is pretty much it for me—this is as good as my life is going to get, I’ve known that for a while now and I’d even convinced myself that I was ok with that and then I met you, gorgeous, kind and wonderful you and you’ve made me want what I can’t have, you’ve made dream again and want for things I have no business wanting.”

“Harry you really think I care that you work at the drive thru, is that the kind of person you think I am? Am I dating you for your work place?”

“God you’re not getting it, Zayn...”

“No, I’m really not, what does it matter where you work?”

“It fucking matters, Zayn! I flip burgers while you sit behind some huge desk at your fancy advertising company. I live in a two-bedroom shit hole while you and your daughter live it up in yer posh gated community. We live completely different lives and I’ve known it form the start but as long as you didn’t know it, didn’t know the full extent, I thought I could pretend

“Pretend _what_ Harry?” He finally shouts, hands flailing about in frustration.

“That I was worthy of you.” Harry finally admits, voice barely above a whisper.

Zayn stares at him as though he’s lost his mind, still not getting it, not understanding _what_ Harry had to be ashamed of.

“Look, Harry, I don’t know where in god’s name you got that idea from but…” Harry rolled his eyes, snorting sardonically.

“Oh come off it, Zayn. I work for minimum wage here and only a few pounds above that at the department store while you’re literally the head of your department and up for a bloody promotion at the end of the month, like seriously, why are you wasting your time with me, is it for some cruel and elaborate joke? Are you just waiting for me to admit that I’ve fallen in love with you so you can laugh and shout gotcha?

“What? Harry you can’t really think—” Harry finally threw his hands up in anger.

“Fuck this, Zayn, I’m done.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you think you’re the one who has any right to be cross right now? You’re basically accusing me of being some kind of shallow, money hungry knob…it that how you see _me???_ All this time?” He finished, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“I think you need to take a serious look at yourself and I’m not talking about the dollar amount that’s on your paycheck, Harry, I’m talking about the way you view yourself and your living situation. If you’re not happy then bloody do something about it, you’re not as stagnant in life as you want to believe you are, I’ve tried to talk you into going back to school on a number of occasions even offered to loan you the money to get stared but you just brush me off.”

“That’s just it; you shouldn’t _need_ to give me a handout at every turn.”

“What is your deal with accepting help, it’s not a handout if I’m yer boyfriend, if I genuinely care about those kids and want to make sure they have everything they need. God, Harry I care about you a lot but I’m quite tired of your woe-is-me act, if you’re not happy with your life then change it, simple as that.” Behind them the car horn sounds and they both turned to see that at some point Louis had slid into the driver’s seat, he lifts his arms in question at them and Zayn raises a single finger in the air asking for another minute.

“Guess I ought to get out of here, let you go. I don’t know, maybe we both just need to cool off and talk in the morning?”

“Sure.” Harry said his tone dull almost robotic causing Zayn to narrow his eyes slightly.

“I’m serious, Harry, will you call or text me or whatever?” Harry nodded but even the movement was unnaturally stiff.

“Mmhm, I got to get back to the window, Zayn and your foods getting cold.” Zayn scratched at the back of his neck.

“Right, erm goodnight then?” His only response was another nod as Harry whirled around, booking it back into the restaurant.

***

When Zayn gets back to the car, climbing into the passenger seat this time, the entire car smells like cooked meat and onions because Louis apparently couldn’t wait to dig in, had just been eating and watching him and Harry carry on like some sort of soap opera. He turns to Zayn though, leveling him with a look that only someone who has known him as long as Louis has can.

“Get everything sorted then?”

“Not even close.”

***

Harry doesn’t end up texting or calling Zayn in the morning and doesn’t answer any of Zayn’s attempts to contact him. In fact, he stops answering Zayn's texts and calls altogether and Niall picking Dot up from school becomes an everyday occurrence, though he doesn’t look at all happy about it.

He’s cordial to Zayn, but for the most part, he’s mum on how Harry’s doing and has little to offer Zayn when asked why the younger lad won’t return his voicemails. Just pats Zayn on the shoulder in sympathy before gathering the kids up and heading home.

***

It’s been two weeks since he’s last seen or heard from Harry. It’s been awful, he’s grown depressed and irritable—he’s snapped at Louis several times but unlike a normal mate who just lets him wallow and lash out, Louis gives it right back tenfold to the point where he just stops talking full stop, he puts zero effort into his appearance besides a quick shower so he doesn’t turn up to work funky. His co-workers have noticed the change but so far no one’s been brave enough to approach him about it, though Bradley comes close a time or two.

Worst of all is Keira, he hasn’t exactly taken his frustration out on her—he never could, but it hasn’t escaped her notice that something has changed, that her father is sad more often than not, and most of all, they never go round to visit Dot and them. The only time the two of them get to spend together is in school and after school. She’s asked him a couple of times if she could have a sleepover with Dot or if he would ask Harry if Dot could come with her and Louis ice skating, only to have to let her down every time.

***

It’s been two weeks since he’s last seen or heard from Zayn and he’s got no one to blame but himself, him and his stupid pride. He knows this all could be resolved by simply picking up when Zayn rings, him but he’s still pissed and hurt is the thing, at himself, at Zayn, at life in general. Part of him knows Zayn had some good points, he was stuck in this rut of his own design, if he really wanted a change he could start shopping around for another job, could start looking into schools and where to get the most financial aid.

He just hated that Zayn hadn’t taken what he was saying seriously, that he’s seemed so nonchalant about it all, he doesn't know Harry’s struggles because Harry’s always tried not to let it show for the kids’ sake, but he's ashamed of his life, ashamed that he hasn’t made much of himself, that he can’t always get the kids all the things they want…that Dot had had to go without a winter coat for a couple of days because his check hadn’t come in yet, and Zayn doesn't seem to get that because he’s got nothing to be ashamed of, he’s probably never had to struggle the way Harry does.

But god does he miss him. They didn’t work, he’d known they wouldn’t from the start that he’d been kidding himself to think they could beat the odds like some made for tv movie. Being with Zayn, for however brief their time together, was worth it, he’d brave the pain and heartache for just one more kiss from those luscious lips, to feel Zayn’s arms around him just once more.

He’s working the early shift at the window since he’s got off from his other job, his eyes glazing over out of boredom when the censor goes off that a car’s just rolled up to the speaker.

“Thanks for choosing the Burger Barn how can I help you?”

“Yes, actually there is something you can help me with. You can help me make sense of why I can’t sleep anymore, why the food I eat has lost all its taste to me. I barely smile let alone laugh these days and no one can stand to be around me because all I do is mope anymore. I’m a bloody mess and I miss you like crazy, and I know I don’t deserve it but would you please consider taking me back, because I’m so bloody in love with you and I’m completely miserable without you.”

A few beats go by filled with nothing but static giving Zayn just enough time to work himself into a panic, he’s just about to pull around to the window anyway when a soft voice finally comes over the speak with a simple: _first window please._

He pulls around the corner as indicated only to draw back in surprise when it’s not actually Harry at the window but a lad of about Harry’s age, maybe younger with tan skin and dark hair with just a touch of blonde in front. His nametag reads: Calum and he’s blushing to the tips of his ears.

“Oh shit, sorry dude, I’m not in love with _you,_ soz, I thought you were…”He cuts himself off when he spies Harry standing just off to the side, his expression unreadable but he’s got a second headset on and it’s obvious he’s heard every word Zayn’s said.

“This is uh, Calum, he’s in training so…” It’s obvious by the way he keeps fidgeting, looking everywhere as he talks that he’s nervous finally they land on Zayn and he offers the tiniest of smiles. “Think you could just go park and I’ll take my fifteen early?”

“Yeah, could do.”

“Great thanks, see ya in a bit then.” Harry comes out a few minutes later, sliding gingerly into the passenger seat, as if any sudden movements would scare Zayn away.

“So how’ve you been?” Zan starts at the exact same time that Harry blurts: “Did you really mean it?”

“You go first.” Harry relents.

“No you go on.” Zayn insists, so the curly lad nods once, taking in a deep breath before speaking,

“I just wanted to know if you meant what you said back there…to Calum.” Even as he said it Zayn could see the corners of his mouth twitching in an effort not to smile, so he knew Harry at least wasn’t being serious about _that_.

“I didn’t say them to _Calum_ , but yes every word. God Harry I don’t know how long I’ve been in love but I am, I know I am! I can’t start single a day without thinking of you and when I go to bed you’re always on my mind, invading my dreams…not that I mind.

“Fuck, I miss you too, Zayn so much, I’m an idiot with a penchant for standing in my own way, for ruining things for myself and to think that I almost lost you because of my dumb pride…everything you said was true and I think that’s what pissed me off the most is that there really wasn’t any way of arguing my way out of it. It’s true, if I want my life to change then I’m the one who has to get the ball rolling, a better job isn’t going to find me.”

“You haven’t ruined things with me, I was just so confused and hurt because you wouldn’t even try, like you ignored all my texts and phone calls, never returned any of my messages and even quit picking up Dot because you didn’t want to see me…it felt like you were just giving up on us.”

“I did sort of, but not because I wanted to, the truth is, I felt foolish for my outburst and also thought that with you knowing the truth, knowing everything about me _you_ wouldn’t want _me_ anymore…I just wanted to leave before I was the one getting left behind which I know now was unfair and way immature. I love you and if you’d be willing to give us another try I’d be completely on board for that.”

“Of course I am, Haz, you’ve had me at the ropes since the day you walked into my life.” Zayn admits freely and that’s what breaks Harry’s resistance as he surges across the console to take Zayn’s face in his hands and kiss him with everything he has, all the pain and longing he’s been feeling these last couple of weeks fueling the fire between them.

“Mm damnit.” He curses, breaking apart.

“What is it, babe?” Zyan asks, eyes worried and jumpy. Harry lays a reassuring hand on his knee to calm him.

“No—nothing you’ve done…just pissed I have like another hour to my shift when what I really want to do is go back to yours and officiate our re-coupling.”

“ _Re-coupling_ eh?”

“Mmhm but boo to day shifts.” Harry says with an exaggerated pout.

Zayn mirrors him, reaching up to playfully tap his jutted bottom lip.

“Are you sure there’s no one who could cover you for just one hour?” Harry shakes his head regretfully.

“We’re a bit short handed as it is.”

“What about Calum, think he knows the ropes enough to go it alone for an hour?” Harry shrugs but his eyes shine a bit with hope at the idea.

“I could ask my manager, it’s Nick…he likes me, think it’s cause he wants a shag.” Zayn frowns and without realizing it, he lets out a jealous growl that has Harry raising a hand. “Don’t worry, babe he knows the score. We’re nothing more than good mates, promise.” Zayn grumbles something that sounds like: _he well better._

“Should I wait here then to see what they say?”

“Yeah wait around; I’ll text you with the verdict.”

About five minutes go by without a text, Zayn’s just about to text Harry instead when the curly lad suddenly bursts from the restaurant doors, hat held under his arm as he tries his best to shake some life back into his curls from their flattened state. He makes it over to the Rover and opens the passenger seat without a word.

“I’m all yours, babe.” He says dramatically, darting forward to kiss Zayn’s shoulder before buckling up. Zayn can’t help but smile as he puts the car in drive and flips his hand palm up knowing Harry will know what o do next. He isn’t disappointed as not a second later; Harry is fitting his hand in his, their fingers locking together perfectly.

“I really like the sound of that.”

***

~6 months later~

Zayn’s staring at his reflection in the mirror trying to work his tie to no avail, he’s never been much good with these things even after years of wearing them, finally he manages to work it into some semblance of decent and moves onto his hair which he’s decided to wear down and productless this morning, because Harry’s said on a number of occasions that that’s how he prefers his Zayn and Zayn is nothing if not accommodating.

It doesn’t hurt that pleasing Harry is pretty much his favorite pastime.

With every hair in place he glances at his watch and smirks when he hears a particularly loud snore coming from his bed and turns to gaze fondly at the lump curled up on the right side.

“Harry, babe time to get up and ready for school, love.” Harry groans a bit in protest before shooting up suddenly looking over to his bedside clock in panic.

“Fuck why didn’t my alarm go off? Jesus Zee, the girls should’ve been up half an hour ago…”

“Oh they are, they’re in the kitchen eating Gogurts as we speak…I was talking about you numpty, did you forget it’s the start of the semester Mr. Psychology major?”

“Shit, yeah I did actually, god I’m a mess Zayn, why’re you with me again?” Zayn pretended to think about it.

“Hmm you know what, I’ve no idea actually, couldn’t be because you’re insanely sexy, with one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen, couldn’t be because you’re smart and strong and one of the bravest men I’ve met, or the fact that you’re responsible for bringing Dot, Jacks and Charlie into me and my daughter’s life and flipping our lives upside down for the better—couldn’t be any of that could it?” He teases, kneeling up onto the bed and slinking on all fours until he’s hovered just above the other man

“Or maybe it’s because you’ve got such a clever tongue in and outside of the bedroom, but perhaps most important of all, I’m sort of stupidly in love with you.” He finished, dropping a quick kiss on Harry’s nose before pulling back to grin.

“So you fancy me a bit then, is that what you’re saying?” Harry asked, seemingly unimpressed but Zayn knew better could plainly see the pleased twinkle in his green eyes and didn’t fight it when his smile grew wider, until it threatened to split his face entirely.

“Why you cheeky bastard…c’mere.” He snarled, diving forward to pin him to the bed.

***

It’s safe to say Harry was late to his first class. 


End file.
